RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon
by Destroyer9
Summary: There's a new student at Beacon who becomes an ally of Team JNPR and RWBY. But is he friend or foe? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 1: A close call and an invitaion from Ozpin.

Note: This is an idea that's been lurking in my head for some time now. This will be a harem story.

This will follow the story completely from the beginning, so don't expect a full history explanation at the very start.

Everything will be explained as the story progresses.

Also, this is for my own little enjoyment.(All chapters rewritten.)

* * *

 _Summary..._

 _During the attack by Roman Torchwick in the first episode of RWBY, Ruby Rose is rescued by a mysterious warrior who forces Torchwick and his minions to retreat._

 _Before Ruby can thank him, the warrior vanishes._

 _After she arrives at Beacon, a mysterious figure is spotted at the assembly._

 _Ruby soon learns he is the same person who saved her from before._

 _He soon becomes an ally of Team RWBY._

 _What's more, Blake and Yang are soon taken with him, but is he friend or foe?_

Let's find out!

* * *

It was a dark night in the quiet city.

At a shop called 'From Dusk Till Dawn' an old man was checking his sales when the front door opened.

A man with short orange hair dressed in a black and white suit and holding a cane walked in surrounded by other guys in black suits.

The old man was terrified to see him because of some unknown reason.

The orange-haired man spoke in a gentleman-like voice, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop?"

One of his goons raised a gun at the old man who shouted, "No! Wait please! Just take my earnings and leave!"

The man said, "Calm down. We don't want your money."

He said to his men, "Grab the dust."

And with that, the men opened a briefcase holding plastic tubes and went over to a series of dispensers containing various colored dust.

One man went to the far right side of the store to gather more dust.

At one point, he happened to look towards the back of the store and noticed that standing by the magazine shelves was a young 15-year old girl dressed in a red and black dress with a red hood covering her head and her back was turned.

The man pulled out a katana-like sword with a red blade and said, "Alright kid. Put your hands where I can see 'em."

No response.

The man repeated, "Hey! I said hands in the air!"

No response.

The man became irritated and walked over saying, "You got a death wish or something?!"

He reached over and pulled on the girls hood to get her attention.

It worked, because as the hood fell off, the girl turned around saying, "Huh?" whch revealed that she had short reddish-brown hair and silver eyes.

Only now did the man realize that her ears were covered with headphones and she was listening to music which was why she didn't answer him before.

The man gave a gesture to the girl to remove her headphones which she did and asked in an innocent voice, "Yes?"

The man replied, "I said put your hands in the air now!"

The girl asked in the same innocent voice, "Are you robbing me?"

The man snorted, "YES!"

"Ah!" the girl replied with a smug look.

At the front of the store, the orange-haired man heard a scream before one his men crashed to the floor with a thud.

He quickly sent another guy to deal with whatever happened.

The second black suit ran over and pointed a gun at the girl yelling, "Don't move!"

* * *

 _Outside the store..._

There was a loud crash as the front window shattered and the girl flew out into the street.

The robbers and their leader gathered at the window to see what happened.

As the girl stood up, they noticed that resting on her shoulder was a large, strange black and red contraption that quickly transformed into a giant, deadly looking scythe with a 6-foot shaft and a 4-foot long blade which included the 12 inch long metal hook blade at the back along with a rifle mechanism in the shaft!

The orange-haired man's eyes twitched at the weapon.

The girl smirked at the men before twirling the weapon like a master and slamming it into the ground which signaled, 'Come and get me if you can.'

The leader said to his goons like it was obvious, "Okay. Get her."

All the men obeyed, but surprisingly, the girl took them all down in seconds like a champion martial artist!

As the last man went down, the leader said quietly, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were."

He suddenly heard the sounds of sirens going off and decided it was time to bail.

So he raised his cane revealing that it too had a gun mechanism and said, "Well Red, I think we can all say this has truly been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that this is where we must part ways."

He pulled the trigger and fired at the girl who easily dodged the blast and the explosion that followed.

When the girl stood up, the man was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around everywhere until she saw him climbing up a ladder to the roof of a nearby building and asked permission to pursue which the store clerk approved.

* * *

 _In the air..._

High above the city, a large plane was flying over head.

The plane was a large troop carrier cargo plane, there were only 2 people on board, a man and a woman.

The woman was at the controls while the man was waiting for the correct moment.

The woman was wearing a pilot suit while the man wearing a black jumpsuit, it wasn't skintight but it covered most of his body while his feet were covered in high-top military style boots that had black metallic coverings designed to protect the feet.

The woman said, "We're 10 seconds from the target."

The man said, "That's close enough. Time for deployment. Get ready Miria."

With that, he walked to the back of the plane and opened the deployment hatch, ready to begin.

The woman, now identified as Miria, put the plane on auto-pilot and followed the male to the back so that she could close the hatch when the male was gone.

On his back was a device that had been built and intergrated into his suit.

Miria said, "Are you sure you really want to do this? You do realize that this man is the most wanted criminal in the whole continent, right? Not to mention, he's armed and extremely dangerous!"

The male said from under his mask, "Doesn't matter. If he's killed or escapes, we won't find out who his contacts are or who he's working for."

Miria said, "Regardless, you need a plan of attack."

The man said, "I have a plan: 'Attack.' and with that, he dove out of the plane.

Miria could only watch as the man activated the device on his back which quickly transformed into a set of hang-glider wings as the man flew down towards the target.

Miria sighed as she closed the hatch.

* * *

 _On the building rooftop..._

The girl pursued the orange-haired robber to the roof.

She thought she had him cornered until a large plane appeared and he smirked.

When all of a sudden...

POW!

From out of nowhere, the girl could only watch as a huge dark shadow appeared and kicked the robber to the floor of the rooftop!

When she regained her focus, she could see that the shadow was a masked individual dressed in a black jumpsuit and black leather boots.

Attached to both sides of the person's waist were 2 objects that looked like weapons, but from a distance, it was hard to be sure.

The last thing she noticed was that the person was wearing a silver metallic helmet that covered the whole head and looked like something from sci-fi.

The robber looked at the person who hit him and became enraged, "You again?! When are you gonna learn?! You can't defeat me!"

The masked person spoke in a male voice, "This is the end of the line for you pal! There's no escape this time! I'm taking you in!"

The robber grinned and said, "I don't think so!" and raised his cane prepairing to fire.

The masked man quickly realized that the robber was aiming at the girl directly behind him!

The girl was too shocked to move!

As quick as a flash, the masked man lunged at the girl and shouted, "GET DOWN!"

By the time the girl registered those words, the masked man had her down on the roof as the shot flew over them and exploded on a building across from them!

The masked man looked up just in time to see his target flying away with a laugh.

"NOOO!" shouted the masked man.

He ran to the edge of the roof and shouted, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU DIRTBAG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

After that, he ran back to the girl and asked, "Are you alright? Are you shot? Have you sustained injury?"

The girl said, "I'm okay. Thank you for saving my life mister. Sorry for my interference. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have escaped."

The man shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. I was so intent on arresting him, I completely forgot you were there and he used that against me. I'm just glad you're okay."

Then they heard a voice say, "You two!"

They turned and saw a blonde haired woman with glasses wearing a black and white dress with a purple and black cape holding what looked to be a common household whip in her hand.

The girl asked, "Who's that?"

The man asked, "She's a huntress."

Then he stood up and said, "You're late in case you haven't noticed. The perpetrator escaped. So what do you want now?"

SLAM!

Both of them were soon in what looked like an interrogation room with the woman.

The man was standing against the wall.

The girl was in a chair as the older woman said in a very grumpy voice, "I do hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady! You put yourself and others in serious danger!"

The girl protested, "They started it!"

The woman ignored her and continued, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..."

The girl smiled.

"...and a slap on the wrist!" finished the woman as she hit the table with her whip, scaring the girl.

The masked man walked over, turned the woman to face him and said calmly, "Weren't you listening or paying any attention? She had nothing to do with what happened back there. Those crooks tried to rob her, she defended herself. Yes, she may have been a little reckless, but she did nothing to warrant getting arrested. If you threaten her in any way, shape, or form, your superiors are gonna hear from me. In other words, your career is on the line. Need I say more?"

The woman quickly shook her head and pleaded, "No! No! No! Don't do that! I'll keep it under control. I swear!"

The man replied, "You better, unless you wanna get in serious trouble."

The woman sighed, "Regardless, there's someone who wants to see you."

The door opened to reveal a short gray-haired man with glasses, wearing a black and green suit.

In his hands were two foam meal carry-out boxes and a bag containing what looked like drinks.

The first thing he said when he saw the girl was, "Ruby Rose."

The little girl, now known as Ruby Rose, was stunned!

The man continued, "You have silver eyes."

Silence.

The man said, "So, where did you learn to do this?" as he pointed to a computer recording of the fight being held in the hands of the older woman.

Ruby answered, "Signal Academy."

The man asked, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby replied, "Well, one teacher in particular."

The man said, "I see."

He quickly turned to the masked man and asked, "Could you wait out side for a few minutes? I wanna speak with you too later."

The masked man replied, "Very well." and left.

The man in the suit sat his items on the table and opened one of the boxes to reveal 12 chocolate chip cookies, then he opened the bag, pulled out a small bottle of store bought milk and handed both to Ruby.

As she ate, the man continued, "It's just that I've only seen another scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby stopped eating and said, "That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm one of his greatest students."

The man said, "So I've noticed." then he sat down and asked, "So what is an adorable little girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby explained, "Well, I want to be a huntress."

The man asked, "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. I only have 2 more years of Signal left, then I'm gonna apply to Beacon. My sister's starting there this year, and she wants to become a huntress. I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Why not make a career out of it?' I mean, the police are alright. But huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic, and exciting, and really cool! Ya know?"

The woman was looking confused, "What did I just hear?!"

The masked man had a look underneath his mask that said, "This behavior of her's. It reminds me of myself when I was her age."

The old man smiled and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby's grin widened as she said, "You're Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The man, now known as Professor Ozpin, smiled and said, "Hello."

Ruby replied, "Nice to meet you."

Ozpin asked her, "Do you want to come to my school?"

Ruby said in anticipation, "More than anything."

After a quick glance at the older woman, Ozpin said, "Well okay."

Ruby was so happy she couldn't even speak!

* * *

 ** _SCENE CHANGE!_**

* * *

A pair of arms wrapped around Ruby as a great enthusiastic female voice said, "Oh! I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

The voice belonged to a 17-year old girl with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and rather noticeable assets, dressed in rather short clothing.

The older girl in question was Yang Xiao Long, who just so happened to be Ruby's older sister.

Both girls were on an airship

"Please stop!" groaned Ruby as Yang released her hold and giggled, "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby said, "Really sis, it was nothing."

Yang replied, "What do you mean?! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the Bees Knees!"

Ruby said in protest, "But I don't want to be the Bees Knees! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a 'Normal girl' with normal knees."

Yang asked, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby answered, "Of course I'm excited. My problem is I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special."

Yang put her arm around Ruby's shoulder and said, "But you are special."

A nearby television screen announced, "The last robbery was perpetrated by nefarious criminal 'Roman Torchwick' who continues to evade capture."

The screen showed a felony photo of the man which was the same man that Ruby fought.

The screen disappeared and a holographic image of the woman who was with Ozpin appeared and said, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are part of a select few chosen to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is in a time of peace, and it is our job to train you as future huntsmen and huntresses to make sure it stays peaceful." then she was gone.

Ruby and Yang raced to the window to see the city below.

Beside them was a mysterious cloaked figure who didn't move or make a sound, which made them feel uneasy.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

The airship finally landed and the students disembarked.

They were greated with an amazing sight to behold.

Even Yang was impressed, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

A new student walked to the left causing Ruby to go chibi as she giggled with excitement, "Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!"

Another student walked to the right causing Ruby to giggle, "Oh! And She's got a fire sword!" as she began to move away, but Yang pulled her back by her shirt collar causing her to go, "Ow! Ow!"

Yang replied, "Easy there little sister. They're just weapons."

Ruby spoke up, "Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Yang asked, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby opened her scythe and answered, "Of course I'm happy with Crescant Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang replied, "Ruby, hun, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby asked, "But, why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang quickly said, "Actually my friends are here now. I'll see you later. Bye!" and ran off with some random students.

Ruby began muttering, "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our doorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing."

Ruby was so dizzy she fell and knocked some suitcases off a trolly.

"What are you doing?!" shouted a rather bossy girl voice.

Ruby looked up shouting, "Sorry!" and saw that the girl was wearing a white and red dress, had her silver hair done up in a pony tail, and had what looked like a rapier sheathed across her back.

Said girl snorted, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!"

Ruby tried to retrieve one of the fallen suitcases, but the other girl snatched from her and said rudely, "Give me that! This is 'Dust' mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

Ruby's head was still spinning, making it difficult for her to understand as she said, "Uh...?"

The silver-haired girl snorted, "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Some of the dust escaped from it's vial and got into Ruby's nose, resulting in a sneeze that caused an explosion to erupt.

Thankfully, no one was hurt.

The older girl shouted, "Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!"

Ruby protested, "I'm really, really sorry."

The other girl snorted, "Ugh! you complete dolt!"

Suddenly, they heard a male voice yell, "That is enough!"

They turned and saw a mysterious cloaked man standing near them, the same man Ruby saw on the air ship.

The man removed his hood revealing that his head was bald and smoothly shaved as well as his green eyes which were peircing and held an atmosphere of seriousness.

The man stepped between them, looked at the white haired girl and said in a deep, but calm voice, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but what she did back there was an accident. You had no right to treat her like shit over a few dropped suitcases you little brat."

The white haired girl was stunned with how this man was speaking to her and shouted, "Don't you know who I am?!"

The man said, "I know exactly who you are. And I'll tell you something. If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners. Quit your whining."

Ruby said, "Yeah! I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually." said a voice.

Everyone looked to see a girl with black hair and amber eyes dressed inblack and white clothes with a sword on her back and a bow on her head coming up.

The girl clarified, "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The white haired girl, now known as Weiss, boasted, "Finally! Some recognition!"

The black-haired girl continued, "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

The man added, "Yup. So very true. The Schnee family is nothing but a bunch of backstabbing liars who work people to death and then sit on their asses with all the money. Fucking dirtbags."

Weiss yelled, "What- How dare- The nerve of-!"

Ruby giggled.

Weiss left with a huff.

Ruby looked up at the man and said, "Thanks for standing up for me."

The man smiled and said in a kind voice, "Don't mention it kid. My name is William. William Joseph Landon. But for short, call me Will."

Ruby replied, "Oh. Hello Will. I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

The man, identified as Will, replied cryptically, "This isn't the first time we've met, and it won't be the last. See you inside."

Once again, Ruby was alone.

She sank to her knees and sighed, "Welcome to Beacon."

Seconds later, a hand reached down and a male voice said, Hey, need some help?"

Ruby accepted the hand and found herself staring at a young man who looked to be in his late teens.

He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim athletic build, and a olive tone skin complexion.

He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, a black shirt, brown fingerless battle gloves, white armor plates on his chest and shoulders, orange guards on his arms.

And to top it all off, he had a sword attached to his left hip.

Ruby asked, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

The boy huffed, "Motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

The boy snorted, "What if I called you Crater-face?!"

Ruby snapped, "Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

The boy replied, "Well, the name's Juane Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it."

Ruby frowned, "Do they?"

The boy, now known as Juane Arc, said nervously, "They will. That's what my mom always says."

Ruby chuckled a bit and said, So... I got this thing." as she opened Crescant Rose.

Juane jumped aside and gasped, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby nodded, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

Juane frowned, "A what?"

Ruby said, "It's also a gun."

Juane smiled, "That's cool."

Ruby asked, "What've you got?"

Juane pulled out his sword and said nervously, "Oh. Uh, I got this sword."

Even though Ruby wasn't impressed, she tried to hide it by saying, "Ohhhhhh!"

Juane continued, "And I've got a shield too!" and demonstrated that with the click of a button, his sheath folded out into a shield.

Realizing that there wasn't very much to say, Ruby replied, "Sorry. I'm really a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Juane gasped, "Wait! You made that?!"

Ruby nodded, "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Did you make yours?"

Juane sighed, "No. It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby smiled, "sounds more like a family heirloom to me! I like it. Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

Juane smiled a bit, "Yeah. The classics."

As they started walking, Ruby asked, "So, why did you help me out back there in the courtyard?"

Juane answered, "Eh, why not? My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Ruby asked another question, "Where are we going exactly?"

Juane replied, "I dunno. I was following you.

Both realized that they needed to get inside the building, and needless to say, felt embarassed.

* * *

 _In the main assembly hall..._

After they managed to get in the entrance, Ruby heard Yang shouting, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turned to Juane and said, "Hey. I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." and ran over to her sister.

Juane protested, "Hey wait!" but Ruby was gone.

He grunted, "Just great! How am I gonna find another nice quirky girl to talk to?!" unaware that a beautiful individual was watching him.

Yang spotted a chance for a tease and said, "So, how's your first date going, little sister?"

Ruby snorted, You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

Yang was confused, "Yikes. Meltdown already?"

Ruby sniffed, "No. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school."

Ozpin stepped up to the podium and announced, "Ahem. I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But, your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then moved over to let Glynda Goodwitch speak, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow is your initiation. Be ready. Dismissed."

After the announcements, the students dispersed and began to check their belongings.

Along the way, they ran into the same man Ruby met after they arrived at Beacon.

Ruby called out, "Will!"

Will turned around and said, "Hello Ruby."

Yang asked, "Who is this little sister?"

Ruby said, "Yang, this is Will. I met him outside. Will, this is my sister Yang."

Will replied, "Nice to meet you Yang."

Yang spoke, "Well, don't you look handsome?" Why not take off that cloak?"

Will replied, "I see no problem with that."

Will removed his cloak revealing that underneath, he wore a black jumpsuit and had what looked like a revolver at his right hip and a second revolver at his left hip.

Ruby's eyes started gleaming at them.

Yang also noticed a strange device attached to the back of Will's suit and 2 guantlets on his arms.

So she asked, "What exactly are you wearing Will?"

Will answered, "This, Yang, is my battlesuit. It might look like a normal jumpsuit, but it's more than that. It's waterproof, flameproof, bladeproof, bulletproof, and bombproof. Yet, it's still flexible enough that is doesn't restrict my movements. Also, it has a temperature control system so I can where it basically all the time, hot or cold."

Ruby was excited about that while Yang said, "That's cool. But what about your head?"

Will lowered his collar to reveal a metal guard around his neck, then with the press of a button, the guard began to climb up and around his head until it was covered in a metallic mask with 2 dark colored holes where the eyes were located.

Ruby thought the mask was cool while Yang felt intrigued.

After he deactivated the mask, Will spoke, "As for the device on my back, it's basically a built-in hang-glider. If I'm in a situation where I have to jump from a very high elevation, the glider allows me to glide safely and silently to the ground. All I have to do is press a hidden button in both of my front chest pockets and the wings expand allowing me to glide. When I land, press the same buttons and the wings retract."

Both girls were impressed, especially Ruby who was giggling in excitement.

Yang asked, "Can we see your weapons?"

Ruby was eager to see that as well.

Will showed that he carried 2 weapons, both of which were named Vulcan.

They were a set of large revolvers that could transform into a pair of 20-inch serrated daggers with a built-in stun system.

The cylinders didn't carry any bullets because they fired laser shots.

There were 5 compartments in the cylinders, each one containing a fully charged energy cell with enough power for 12 shots each.

They fired a 3-round burst with each pull of the trigger, then the cylinders would rotate to the next cell and fire again until each compartment was empty.

All in all, there was enough power in both pistols for 60 shots.

Plus, there were 6 extra cylinders on his belt.

3 for each gun.

Ruby was awestruck at the weapons as was Yang.

Will also revealed that the 2 guantlets on his arms were weapons too.

His right guantlet contained a small retractable grappling hook with 500 feet of steel wire which allowed Will to swing over the rooftops or entangle an enemy.

His left guantlet carried a 100,000 volt taser system to incapacitate attackers. Think of the guantlets worn by Jango and Boba Fett from Star Wars.

He also showed the many flashbangs, gas grenades, and smoke bombs he carried with him.

The sister's were at a loss for words, here was a man who was prepared for just about anything.

Suddenly, Ruby gasped, "Hey! You're the man who saved me that night during the robbery!"

Will smiled, "You figured it out."

Yang asked, "What are you talking about sis?"

Ruby relayed the story about what happened the night of the robbery to Yang.

Yang was stunned and replied, "Well! You have my thanks for saving my sister."

Will said, "You're welcome."

Ruby asked, "Why are you here at Beacon, Will?"

Will replied, "Well, here's what happened..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _After Ruby left the room, Professor Ozpin called the masked man in._

 _Once they were seated, Ozpin spoke up, "You can remove that mask now. There are no criminals here."_

 _The man did so, revealing himself to be Will._

 _Ozpin handed Will a soda and a foam food container with cheese pizza in it which Will greatly accepted._

 _Then, the conversation began._

 _Ozpin asked, "Can you tell me your name young man?"_

 _Will replied, "William Joseph Landon."_

 _Afterward, Ozpin pulled out a datapad and looked up Will's profile._

 _The results were..._

* * *

William Joseph Landon.

Age: 17.

Date of birth: August 24th.

Height: 6,1

Weight: 216 pounds due to muscle buildup.

Occupation: Crimefighter. Started at 16.

Relatives:

Maria Diane Landon. (Mother.)

Carl Roland Wilson. (Father.) (Currently serving time for possession of drugs and criminal trespassing.)

Andrew David Landon. (Younger brother.) (15)

Daniel Robert Landon. (Younger brother.) (14)

Johnny Douglas Landon. (Uncle.)

Amelia Daisy Landon. (Aunt.)

Regina Audrey Landon. (Grandmother.)

Walter James Landon. (Grandfather.) DECEASED.

Description: Bald head, hazel green eyes, olive tone complexion.

Clothing description: Wears a black jumpsuit with a built-in hang glider, black military boots, black combat plated gloves, 2 guantlets on his arms, a utility belt, and a gray metallic mask to protect his face.

Weapon: Vulcan. A pair of revolvers that transform into serrated daggers with a stun system. Ammo cylinder carries enough plasma energy for 60 shots and fires a 3-round burst with every pull of the trigger. Weapons are carried in holsters on both hips.

Additional weapons:

Right-hand guantlet contains grappling hook for capturing enemies.

Left-hand guantlet carries 100,000 volt stun system to incapacitate attackers.

Gas grenades, flashbangs, and smoke bombs are used to blind, incapacitate, and disorient opponents.

Strengths: Peek physical and mental condition. Immensly strong and extremely agile. Extensive knowledge of stratagies and military tactics. Master of pistols and knife-fighting. Brilliant computer skills. Trained by retired military veterans, making him a superb martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant.

Weaknesses: Although usually successful during his nightly missions, his own self-confidence can sometimes put him in life-threatening situations that he can't escape without help. Also, William finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him. Leaving him sloppy and imprecise.

Semblance: Complete control over the wind which allows for prolonged flight, and makes it almost impossible for incoming attacks to hit him.

Personality: Appears to be intimidating and viscious, but is calm, calculating, and a master strategist. Can be calm and caring one minute, then brutal and aggressive the next. Although he seems dark and intimidating, he has a heart of gold and cares deeply for his friends and family.

Background: Grew up in a remote region of Vale. William had a rather uneasy childhood. His father abandoned him and his family when he was 5, leading to a subsequent divorce between his parents shortly after. His mother was a devoted woman who worked as a doctor to provide for her 3 children. Will's biggest problem was having to constantly watch over and protect his 2 younger brothers. He was often ridiculed and tormented because of his tendancy to panic when something unexpected happened. This usually led to a lot of fights. When he was 10, the White Fang revolt erupted and led to the untimely demise of his grandfather. After that, he and his family relocated to his grandmothers country estate. The estate was a retirement gift she had recieved from her service in the military. After moving in with his grandmother, Will decided to become a huntsman/crimefighter. After 6 years of intense training, he became one of the best crimefighters in all of Vale and won the respect of many authority figures. More importantly, since his grandfathers killer was never captured, he knows that his crimefighting career could be an endless struggle to find the one who got away. Until then, he continues to fight to make sure no one else suffers the collateral damage of random crime and senseless violence.

Hobbies: Music, video games, fighting, camping, exercising, and hang-gliding.

Feats and accomplishments:

Busted an international group of jewel thieves.

Laid waste to 1000 grimm in less than 2 hours which earned him the nickname, 'Slayer of 1000 grimm.'

Survived multiple encounters with Torchwick.

Thwarted an assassination attempt on the royal family of Vale.

Successfully rescued 33 hostages from a group of terrorists.

Captured 17 escaped criminals.

Fought Winter Schnee to a standstill.

Survived a bomb attack from the White Fang.

Stopped an airship from crashing into the ocean.

* * *

 _Once the reading was done, Ozpin stated, "William Joseph Landon. Your skills and exploits are legendary and you've only been doing this for a whole year. Where did you learn how to do all this?"_

 _Will answered, "I learned half of it myself, the other half, I learned from experts."_

 _Ozpin asked, "Could you please elaborate?"_

 _Will said, "I grew up with not a lot of money. I was living with my mom. My parents got divorced when I was 5 years old. My father was a drug-addict and a narcissist. Cared only for himself. My mother was a doctor who worked part-time at a hospital and earned a decent salary. I had to be extremely diligent in taking care of my 2 younger brothers. But don't get the wrong idea. My mother, great woman. Never missed a holiday, never missed a birthday party, or a chance to take us out to dinner or the movies. Never missed a day of work. Never missed a house payment or a tax payment. I never went hungry. Although she did a couple of times and bounced a few checks at the grocery store, so I wouldn't. When I was 10, the White Fang revolt broke out, and we were forced to relocate somewhere else. Faced with little to no options, we moved to my grandmothers country estate. It was there that I began my training. By the time I was 12, I was a master in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. By the time I was 14, I was a master marksman and gymnast. After my 14th birthday, I trained with paratroopers, bungee jumpers, and retired special OPS soldiers. They taught me how to hang-glide, how to use grappling hooks, how to infiltrate, how to live off the land and battle tactics. And I learned it so well that when I was 16, I became a crimefighter and started protecting innocent people. Now, I'm 17 and criminals are afraid of me."_

 _Ozpin was impressed, "Do you know who I am?"_

 _Will replied respectfully, "Yes. You're Professor Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon Academy."_

 _Ozpin smiled, "Hello."_

 _Will said, "Nice to meet you."_

 _Ozpin asked, "Do you want to come to my school?"_

 _Will said, "I've wanted to. But Beacon Academy is one of the continents most prestigous training schools. I doubt I could ever afford it."_

 _Ozpin replied, "This is a personal invitation from me. No payment required. My school could help develop your skills even more."_

 _Will answered, "I accept your invitation sir. It's an honor to be accepted into your tutelage."_

 _...end flashback._

* * *

Yang and Ruby were at a loss for words.

Will replied, "See you later." and left, leaving the 2 girls stunned.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

All the students were in the ballroom until living arrangements could be made.

Yang was wearing black biker shorts and a yellow tank top.

She plopped down by her sister and said, "It's like a big slumber party."

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." said Ruby who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a rose on it and white pajama pants covered in roses, and was presently wrting something in a book.

"I know I do." Yang purred seductively as she was focused on all the boys walking around shirtless.

Juane walked by wearing blue pajamas and bunny slippers, he stopped, looked at Yang and sneered, "Hmm!"

Yang frowned disapprovingly, then looked at Ruby's little book and asked, "What's that?"

Ruby replied, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang giggled, "Awww! That is so cuuuuute!"

Ruby threw a pillow at her and snorted, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang recovered and asked, "What about Juane? He's... nice. There you go!

Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!"

Ruby sighed, "I suppose Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

Yang said, "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy."

Ruby's answer was to throw another pillow at her.

Yang replied, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Then they heard a snap and looked across the room to see a black-haired girl in a short black and white kimono sleeping robe sitting by a small table with a candlestick on it.

The girl was sitting quietly, and reading a book.

Ruby recognized her and said, "That girl..."

Yang asked, "You know her?"

Ruby smiled, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang said, "Well, now's your chance!"

Yang grabbed Ruby by her arm and pulled up along with her as she squeaked, "Wait! Wh-what are you doing?!"

Against Ruby's pleas, Yang dragged her over to the black-haired girl.

The indistinct chatter from the sisters interrupted the girl's reading.

Yang spoke up, "Hello! I believe you 2 might know each other."

The girl recognized Ruby and said, "Aren't you that girl who exploded earlier?"

Ruby answered, "Um, yeah. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." as she held out her hand.

The girl didn't shake Ruby's hand.

Instead, she went back to her book and said casually, "Okay."

Yang, wanting to make conversation, asked, "So, what's your name?"

The girl sighed in slight irritation and said, "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Yang laughed a bit and said, "Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. I like your bow. It goes great with your pajamas!"

The girl, now known as Blake, replied dismissively, "Right."

Yang asked, "Lovely night, isn't it?"

Blake looked up and said in a flat voice, "Yes it is. A lovely night for my book. Which I will continue reading. Once you leave me alone."

Yang shook her head, "This girl's a lost cause."

As Yang turned to leave, she turned towards the doorway, and saw something that made her eyes widen!

Ruby noticed and turned her head to look, only to have her mouth hanging wide open at the sight.

Stepping into the room was Will, wearing nothing but a pair of black knee-length cargo pants that were barely able to fit him, a duffel bag hanging from his left shoulder.

Yang was drooling at his body, which in the glare of the moonlight, clearly put all the males to shame.

William Joseph Landon had what could only be described as the body of a powerful champion wrestler.

Powerful arms, broad shoulders, chiseled legs, a bulging chest, and a ripped 8-pack abdomen, sinewy muscles lining every inch of his body.

It was the perfect combination of a muscled warrior combined with the flexibility of an olympic-level athlete.

Being a crimefighter or a huntsman of any sort was a physically demanding occupation that required the individual to be in peek physical condition.

In Will's case, powerful body structure, continuous training, and repeated use of his skills on a daily basis made him as physically strong as the legendary Goliath of Gath.

Many of the guys could only stare in shock and envy at the powerfully built individual who stood before them.

A lot of girls on the other hand were blushing like crazy at the walking mountain of muscle that was now standing in the room.

Especially Blake.

Will walked over to an empty spot on the floor, unrolled his sleeping bag, and began to settle in for the night.

He turned and saw Yang laying in a rather suggestive way as she looked at him with a predatory grin on her face.

"You really know how to get a woman's motor running, don't you muscle man?" said Yang in a sultry voice.

Will just smiled and said, "You're one to talk blondie. Always turning boy's heads with that skimpy clothing of your's. HA!"

Yang put on a face as if she was playfully jealous.

Will continued, "Well, you know, they say blondes have more fun. Unfortunately, they also have more V.D. Just kinda goes with the territory, you know?"

Yang knew what he meant and couldn't help but laugh while gasping at the meaning of his joke.

Eventually, she calmed down, crawled over to Will, and tried to trace his chest with her fingers, but he stopped her with his hand and grinned as he said, "Excuse me. But I barely even know you. So don't even go there Yang. But, if you wanted me to be your little cuddle buddy, all you had to do was ask. Okay?"

Yang blushed in embarrassement at her actions, then laughed as she got herself under control and said, "Can I please sleep next to you Will?"

Will just smiled and said, "Well alright. But just for tonight."

Yang squealed as she snuggled up next to him in her sleeping bag while Ruby could only shake her head and chuckle at her sister's antics before they all went to sleep.

Tomorrow was their initiation day which Will was looking foward to.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

Note: To see what the helmet looks like, look up the battle armor helmet from the 1998 film 'Lost in Space.'

I didn't like that movie very much, but I always thought the helmet was cool.

Many of the weapons that I describe in this story, to see what they look like, go to my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 2: Initiation, Monarch, and first day of school.

Note: In this chapter, you will see how skilled Will is with tactics and combat manuevers.

There will be a Blake/Will moment in this chapter.

So let's go!

* * *

It was 7:00 am at Beacon Academy.

The new students awoke.

One student named Nora Valkyrie, was acting all girly and crazy with another student named Lie Ren.

Nora Valkyrie was a girl of average height, had orange hair that went down to her shoulders, cyan blue eyes, and a porcealin skin tone.

She wore pink shoes, a pink skirt, white gloves, and a white and black shirt with metal plates.

Lie Ren was 5ft 9, black hair with a pink fringe, dark eyes, and an olive tone skin complexion.

He was dressed in black shoes, white pants, a green chinese-style long-sleeved shirt, and black arm coverings on his forearms.

He wielded a set of hand held machine guns, both of which had a long blade protruding downwards from the barrel, plus he could shrink them and hide them under his sleeves.

After changing clothes and eating breakfast, the first year students began getting ready for their initiation.

As Nora continued to bother Ren, they passed the lockers were Yang and Ruby were prepairing.

Ruby said out loud, "I wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

Yang replied, "Oh who knows? So, you seem awfully chiper this morning."

Ruby chuckled as she pulled out the beautiful folded Crescant Rose and said, "Yup. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang reminded her, "Well, remember Ruby. You're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby snorted, "ARGH! You sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang asked, "But, what about when we form teams?"

Ruby stuttered, "I don't know. Maybe I'll just be on your team or something."

Yang stroked her hair as she suggested, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

Ruby inquired, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same as me?!"

Yang replied, "What?! Of course not! I just thought it'll help you break out of your shell."

Ruby shouted, "What?! I don't need to break out of my shell-!"

"HEY!" shouted a voice followed by 3 clangs.

When the noise stopped, Yang and Ruby turned towards the noise and saw...

"That's enough!" shouted Will who was standing 10 feet away from them.

He was dressed in his military boots, black army pants, and a dark blue commando-style sweater, and was holding one of his revolvers which he banged against his locker to get their attention.

Will continued in a clam voice, "Now is not the time for bickering. We need to focus on being ready for the task at hand. Team problems will come later."

Yang and Ruby nodded while feeling a little embarrased.

They watched as Will suited up, he put the metal neck guard that transformed into his metal mask on first, then he pulled on his jumpsuit, pulled on his black combat plated gloves, snapped on his guantlets, and finally, slid on his utility belt with all his weapons and equpment.

The girls thought he looked like a soldier ready for war.

Ruby whispered, "We were acting a little-"

"Ridiculous!" groaned Juane Arc as he walked by moaning about which locker he placed his belongings in.

Meanwhile, Weiss was talking with a female student who was dressed in nothing but a dark red miniskirt and broze armour.

She had a pale skin tone, green eyes, and long red hair done up in a pony tail, her name was Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha wielded a shield along with a pump-action shotgun that could transform into a sword or a spear.

* * *

 _At the cliff..._

All the first year students were waiting for their initiation to begin.

Professor Ozpin announced, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Now your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

He explained that the students were to find and recover a treasure piece after landing in the forest and bring it back to the academy after which they would be graded properly.

Another rule was that the students would pair up with the first stdent they saw after landing and that person would be their partner for the next 4 years at beacon.

But he also said that no academy instructers would intervene.

The students got ready, except for Juane who was clearly hesitant.

Will activated his battle mask and got ready along with all the other students.

One by one, they were launched into the air.

They each used a landing strategy to make it to the ground.

Ruby used her scythe as a hook to grab a tree and swing to the ground.

Same with Ren, as he used his bladed guns as hooks to grab a tree and slide to the ground.

With Blake, using her Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook, she landed safely.

Yang used her Ember Celica gauntlets to propel herself across the treetops before landing safely.

Weiss used her weapon to create ice platforms which she used as stairs to descend.

With a few flips and bashes with her shield, Pyrrha landed on a tree branch.

She quickly saw that Juane was still falling, so she transformed her weapon from gun to spear and threw it.

The spear sailed through the air and pinned Juane to a tree, stopping his fall.

"Thank you!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" moaned Pyrrha.

Lastly, once he was at the highest point of altitude, Will activated his hang-glider and sailed high over the forest.

When he was low enough, he retracted the wings, and in a quick movement, raised his guantlet, fired the hook at a nearby tree and used the retractable line to pull himself up to a tree branch.

Will whispered, "Okay. First things first. Analyze the situation. Consider all possible outcomes, then determine the best tactic to use."

Will activated the geothermal scanner on his helmet to analyze his surroundings.

He whispered, "Okay. The forest is infested with Grimm monters. But they're mostly on the ground. So as long as I stay within the cover of the treetops, I should be able to get past them undetected.

Then, with careful and calculating use of his wire and wings, Will began to jump, glide, and sling his way through the trees without being spotted.

Once Ruby was safely on the ground, she took off thinking, "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang!"

Sadly for her, she ran into Weiss, the girl she rather disliked.

Despite that, Ruby wouldn't allow herself to be slowed down.

Pyrrha found Juane and unhooked him from the tree, upon which the 2 paired up and began to make their way to the temple that Ozpin mentioned.

While searching for Ruby, Yang encountered 2 grimm monsters that resembled bears.

She actvated her Ember Celica and waited.

When one of the grimms lunged at her, she swung with a right hook and blasted the creature back.

The second one lunged at her, but she countered with a left uppercut and a kick which knocked her enemy to the ground.

One of the grimm swung it's claws at her, but she avoided it with a backflip.

When she noticed that one of her hairs had been cut off, she lost her temper and released her aura making her eyes glow red.

After a ferocious barrage of punches, she killed one of the grimm easily.

As the second one came at her, there was a loud 'CRUNCH!'

When the beast fell, there was Blake Belladonna who pulled her weapon out of the grimm's neck.

She sheathed it and smirked at Yang who replied, "I could've taken him."

Then they heard a rustling in the bushes.

At that moment, a third grimm appeared, this one looked like an ape as it growled menacingly at them.

Before they could attack, a shadow dropped down in front of them, they quickly knew it was Will who shouted, "Stay back!"

The girls watched as the grimm shot a fireball from it's mouth at Will who simply flipped past it.

He jumped up, raised his right guantlet and fired the hook at a tree, then swung around the beast's head with the wire.

With momentum and the pull force, the steel wire cut clean through the beast's neck and sliced it's head clean off, killing it instantly.

Yang and Blake could only gasp in amazment as both thought the same thing, _"Impressive!"_

Will replied, "The temple is half a mile north of here. If you keep a good pace, you can get there in 20 minutes. I gotta check on the others." then he disappeared into the treetops again.

Ruby and Weiss were surrounded and overwhelmed by wolf-like grimm.

Even though they managed to escape, Weiss still was being bossy about it.

In her anger and frustration, Ruby cut down a tree with her scythe.

Little did she know, her actions would have very bad consequences.

Lie Ren dispatched a pair of snake grimm easily, with Nora's help of course.

Pyrrha helped show Juane how to activate his aura in oder to heal a few cuts he sustained, then they moved on.

* * *

 _With Ozpin..._

Glynda Goodwitch looked at her monitor and said, "Sir, every student had been paired up except for William Joseph Landon. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?"

Ozpin just grinned.

* * *

 _With the others..._

Ruby and Weiss were still arguing, this time, about which way to go.

Eventually, they finally got moving again.

 _With Yang and blake..._

Yang and Blake soon found the temple.

As they got closer, they finally saw what they needed to retrieve.

"Chess pieces?"said Blake in a puzzled voice.

Yang spoke up, "Some of them are missing. Looks like someone else got here before we did."

Blake replied, "Well, I guess we should pick one."

* * *

 _With Juane and Pyrrha..._

Juane and Pyrrha were walking down a cave with Juane holding the torch.

Juane suddenly tripped and fell, causing the torch to fall in a puddle of water, which caused it to extinguish itself leaving both students in darkness.

Then they heard a voice say, "Don't move! Stay right where you are!"

Both were scared until they saw a light come on.

There was Will with 2 small flashlights on either side of his helmet as he walked up to them and said in a clear, but soft voice, "I'm not sure how you ended up here, but you're going the wrong way. The temple is north of here. You guys are going east. I suggest you turn around now. No telling what dangers are in this cave."

Juane felt a little irritated and shouted, "How could you possibly know that?!"

Will grunted quietly, "Keep your voice down! All that shouting is a very bad idea!"

But Juane kept shouting, then he saw something golden and grabbed it thinking it was the relic they were looking for.

* * *

 _With Yang and Blake..._

Yang picked up a white knight piece and said, "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake just smirked and said, "Sure."

Yang spoke, "That was easy."

Blake smiled, "Well, it's not like this place is difficult to find."

* * *

 _At the cave..._

There was a loud roar as Will and Pyrrha ran out of the cave.

Behind them, a huge scorpion grimm burst out of the cave entrance with Juane holding onto it's tail.

Pyrrha shouted, "Juane! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

But it was too late, as the scorpion flapped it's tail and threw Juane up and across the forest.

Will shouted, "Pyrrha! Get behind me!"

Pyrrha did just that as Will pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it at the scorpion before using his grappling hook to pull both himself and Pyrrha up to a tree branch just before the grenade exploded.

The scorpion was on the ground squealing in pain and not moving.

Pyrrha asked, "What was that?"

Will answered, "A nerve bomb. Releases gas and disables all nerves in the body, producing short-term paralysis for the target."

"How long?" asked Pyrrha.

"10 minutes." Will said.

And then he said, "Let's run now while the beast is down. That way, we can find Juane and meet up with the others."

Pyrrha nodded and hurried after him.

* * *

 _At the temple..._

Yang and Blake heard a scream, but weren't sure what to do.

Then, without warning, Juane and Ruby fell out of nowhere and hit a tree.

Blake asked, "Did those 2 just fall from the sky?"

Suddenly, a bear grimm appeared from the forest, but an explosion from behind killed it instantly.

There was Nora, laughing like a little girl, with her weapon attached to her back, a weapon that looked like a grenade launcher.

Nearby was Ren who groaned, "Nora, don't ever do that again."

Nora ran over, grabbed a white rook piece and started chanting, "I'm queen of the castle!"

As Yang looked on, Pyrrha emerged from the woods with the scorpion on her tail.

Ruby jumped out from her tree and landed with the others.

After cutting himself loose, Juane rescued Weiss who had fallen from the sky after being carried by a giant grim bird.

In a few minutes, Ruby and Weiss finally put aside their feud and subdued the scorpion.

Then Weiss said, "Stop lollygagging. Our objective is right in front of us."

"Look!" called Blake.

Everyone looked up and saw Will, who jumped off the cliff above them, did a quick powerdive with his glider, and landed safely on the ground.

Will deactivated his mask which folded up until his head was exposed.

"She's right. Our objective is to retrieve and artifact and get back to the cliffs." replied Will.

Ruby walked over and picked up the second white knight piece while Juane picked up the second white rook piece.

Finally, Will walked up and took the black and white king pieces.

Once that was done, the group of 9 ran off as fast as they could.

But soon, they were cornered by the bird flying over head and the scorpion which had broken free and chased them.

Ren shouted, "Nora! Distract the bird!"

Nora pulled out her grenade launcher and began firing.

Will pulled out his revolvers and began firing beside Nora.

Eventually, they were able to ward off the bird.

The scorpion came up behind them, but Will noticed and jumped aside.

The group kept running towards the ancient tower rising from the ravine ahead of them, there was an ancient stone bridge the lead to it.

They ran across the bridge which the scorpion couldn't cross.

But the relief was short-lived as the bird flew under the bridge and shattered it.

This caused them to split into 2 groups.

Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, and Will were fighting the scorpion while Juane,

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora were forced to fight the bird.

Juane looked over at the others who were battling the scorpion and shouted, "We need to get over there! They might need help!"

Nora agreed and shouted, "Let's do this!"

But Juane said sadly, "I can't make that jump." he was referring to the gap in the bridge.

Nora grinned, then she swung her weapon out and knocked Juane to the floor of the walkway.

Then, with a click of a button, Nora's weapon transformed from a grenade launcher to a giant hammer.

She jumped up, turned around, and swung the hammer down with a boom which blew the walkway off it's pillars and catapaulted Juane across the gap while Nora used her hammer as a propellant to quickly fly across the gap.

When Nora was all the way across, she bashed the scorpion on the head with her hammer.

The grimm beast swung it's pincer at Nora which knocked her back.

She flew backwards and crashed into Blake, the force sent the black-haired girl flying over the edge!

"BLAKE!" shouted Will, who quickly dove after her.

Carefully calculating what needed to be done, Will straightened his body so he would fall faster.

Once he was low enough, with his right hand, he fired his grappling hook.

The hook attached itself to a stone temple at the middle of the ravine, allowing him to swing down just in time to grab Blake around the waist with his left arm while shouting, "Hold on Blake! I've got you!"

Blake instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold on as the fall came to a stop.

Will clicked the retract button with his thumb and the cable began winding up which pulled both of them up to safety.

During the ascension, Blake's heart was pounding hard and she was blushing beet red.

Despite the jumpsuit, she could still feel Will's rock hard muscles, not to mention being held safely in his arms after he saved her.

Blake thought to herself, _"Such powerful muscles If he's strong enough to hold me with one arm, I can only imagine what he can do with his big, huge, round- NO! NO! NO! BAD BLAKE! BAD BLAKE! But still..."_

She could feel her lower regions getting hot at the thoughts passing through her head.

Thankfully, Will didn't notice.

Once they were safely at the top, Blake said out loud, "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" shouted Yang.

They all readied their weapons and began firing.

Finally Ruby said, "I have an idea."

Once she expalined it, Will activated his own aura which caused his eyes to glow demonic red.

Will quickly explained, "My aura allows me to control the wind. I'll keep the enemy distracted while you formulate your plan."

Thanks to his glider and his ability to control wind, Will flew all over the place keeping the bird distracted.

* * *

 _With Juane's group..._

After 10 minutes of struggling, Ren leaped up with his machine guns and blasted at the joint where the stinger was attached to the scorpion's tail which left it loosely hanging and useless.

The creature threw Ren towards a stone wall, knocking him out.

"Ren!" shouted Nora.

Juane looked at the dangling stinger and got an idea.

He turned to Pyrrha and yelled, "Pyrrha!"

She understood and yelled, "Done!"

Pyrrha threw her shield like a frisbee at the scorpion.

Her aim was true, the shield's sharp edges sliced through the stinger and severed it, the stinger fell straight down on the creature's head and lodged itself there.

As Pyrrha's shield came back, Juane turned to Nora and shouted, "Nora, nail it!"

Nora got the meaning and shouted, "Heads up!"

Using Pyrrha's shield as a boost, Nora blasted herself into the air, she came down with her hammer and slammed it right on top the stinger which drove it into the scorpion's head, fatally wounding it.

The resulting shockwave sent the others flying over the creature to the safe ground.

With one final blast, Nora sent the scorpion head first down the cliff to it's death.

Nora landed safely with the others who sighed in relief.

* * *

 _With Yang and the others..._

After Will flew past her, Yang leaped up into the birds beak and shouted, "I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!" as she delivered a punching blast with every word and syllable.

As Yang jumped out, the bird was so disoriented that it crashed into the cliff and landed on a stone ledge before shaking it's head to clear it.

It was then that Ruby's plan kicked into action.

Once Weiss froze the birds tail to the cliffside, using Blake's Gambol Shroud as a slingshot, Ruby launched herself at the bird before using her scythe to hook the bird while pivoting her feet against the rock wall.

Then she saw a wire fly over and loop itself around the bird's neck.

And there was Will, who attached himself to the rock wall and nodded as if to say, "Be ready."

Weiss created a trail of ice platforms which allowed Will and Ruby up the cliff at a very fast pace dragging the bird with them.

Once they were at the top, Ruby's scythe blade and Will's steel wire sliced off the bird's head killing it instantly.

Ruby and Will flipped onto the clifftop and signaled that they were alright.

Yang said out loud, "Well! That was something!"

No one said a word.

Blake was still a little flustered from before.

* * *

 _Back at the academy..._

Professor Ozpin was announcing the teams.

He said to the first group, "Russel Thrush, Cardin winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL. (CARDINAL) Lead by Cardin Winchester."

The other students clapped.

Ozpin continued, "Juane Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. (JUNIPER) Lead by Juane Arc!"

Juane was shocked!

The students clapped again.

Ozpin continued, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. (RUBY) Lead by Ruby Rose."

Yang hugged her sister and shouted, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin continued, "And finally. This is a rare momentous occasion. It is very rare that Becaon gets a one-person team. It's happened before, but rarely. This final student, not only was he able to avoid detection from the grimm for half of the initiation, but he also saved some members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY from certain death."

The whole room was murmmuring in astonishment.

Ozpin called the last student to the stage and said, "William Joseph Landon. You retrieved the black and white king pieces. From this day forward, what is the name of the monarch that you would like to be known as at Beacon?"

Will thought for a moment before announcing, "Call me... Drago."

Ozpin said, "Very well then. Also, because you assissted 2 teams during the initiation, you can chosse a team to align yourself with, or you can choose to operate solo. The decision is your's."

Will replied, "I choose... Team RWBY."

Said team cheered at that, especially Yang and Blake who for some reason were really happy about that.

Ozpin concluded, "This is turning out to be an interesting first year."

* * *

 _The next day..._

It was a beautiful new day at Beacon.

Weiss was just waking up, when..."TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

The sound of a whistle startled her, making her jump out of bed!

She looked up and saw Ruby who shouted in a jolly voice, "GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!"

Weiss grunted, "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Ruby said, "Now that your're awake, we can begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said in a confused voice.

Yang replied, "Decorating!"

Blake said, "We still have to unpack and clean. Remember?"

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby blew her whistle again and shouted, "Alright! Wiess, Blake, Yang, and their fealess leader Ruby have begun their first mission! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" said Yang and Blake together at the same time.

And then, they all set to work.

After they were done, the room looked like a cluttered mess!

Weiss, "This isn't going to work."

Blake, "It is a bit cramped."

Yang, "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby, "Or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss, "That sounds really dangerous."

Yang, "And super awesome!"

Blake, "It does seem effecient."

Weiss, "Maybe we should put it to a vote."

Ruby, "I think we just did."

Blake: DING!

Yang: DING!

Ruby: DING!

Weiss: HONK!

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door.

Yang opened it and there was Will, who asked, "What's going on in here? I heard some commotion?"

The 4 girls were a little embarrassed when they saw him.

Ruby explained the situation to him.

Will quickly went back to his own room and returned with a power drill and 8 6-inch long bolts which he quickly used to attach the beds together to form bunk beds.

Then he left to prepare for the day ahead.

Ruby announced, "ALRIGHT! OUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT IS...classes. Let's see. We have a few classes together today starting at 9am. Then we have-"

Weiss interrupted, "What?! Did you say 9am?! It's 8:55 you dunce!"

With that, they all raced down the halls to class.

The first class was with a Professor who just told a story about himself and how a hunter must be strategic and cunning.

Unlike the others students, Will was wearing his military boots, black army pants, and his dark blue commando-style sweater.

Professor Ozpin approved it because it would take too long to custom make a school uniform for Will.

So Will was allowed to wear his military clothing as a uniform to classes.

And he did so in the present class.

The whole time, Blake, Yang, and Ruby were doing everything to annoy Weiss.

Will, despite not being a member of the team, was not liking that one bit.

This kind of childish behavior was not suitable for Beacon.

Once the Professor asked, "Which one of you thinks they have all the embodiments required to be a hunter?"

Will stood up from his seat with his hand raised and announced, "SIR! I think maybe I do sir!"

The Professor replied, "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and faceyour opponent."

Will walked down to the floor and got ready.

The Professor handed Will one of his revolvers.

Team Rwby cheered for him, anxious to see his skill.

The Professor announced, "Let the match begin!" and chopped off the lock to a cage, releasing a grimm that resembled a bull.

The creature charged at Will.

Will simply dropped his weapon and waited.

All the students looked at him like he was crazy, as well as the Professor.

But once the creature was close enough, Will sidestepped to the left, and with a quick karate chop, struck the beast at the base of it's horns, then backflipped away from it.

By the time Will stood up, the grimm was on the floor dead, evident from the blood that was leaking out.

Everyone was stunned and confused!

Yang thought, _"He took down that beast down with his bare hands and one hit?! But how?!"_

The Professor spoke up, "Well done Will! Taking that beast down with one blow? You must be very strong!"

Will shrugged, "Strength had nothing to do with it sir. It's all about knowing where to hit, when to hit, and how hard to hit. That grimm was like a bull, meaning it has the same weaknesses as a bull. A bull's weakspot is the base of it's horns. It's weak and fragile. You fracture that, it'll drive the broken bones right down into the brain, causing a hemorrhage that'll kill you. What happens when you get a depressed skull fracture, you'll start bleeding around your eyes, bleeding out your ears and nose. That creature was unconscious and dead right when I hit it."

The whole room was stunned at what Will demonstrated.

The Professor replied, "Intelligence and cunning. Those are the qualities of a professional hunter. Well done William. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to fufill tomorrow's assignment. Class dismissed."

When they left, Will met up with Juane and said, "Juane, I realize that you feel a little inferior to many others here because of your weapon. But the thing to remember is this: A weapon's power is not defined by it's shape, it's size, it's looks, or it's name. But by the skill of the warrior who wields it."

Juane Arc nodded, "That's what my father used to tell me. Glad to finally meet someone who thinks the same way."

Will replied, "Regardless. I have something for you. A gift to be exact."

Juane asked, "A gift for me? What is it?"

Will answered, "Just a little something I picked up in my travels. Don't know who made it or where it came from. But I've never had any use for it. I was looking for someone who could use it better than me."

Will reached into his school backpack and pulled out...

SHIIIIING!

"WHOA!"gasped Juane, "Is that a sword like mine?!"

Will was holding a straight broadsword with a golden guard that resembled a dragon head.

Then he said, "It's also a Berreta 92-f semi-automatic pistol."

Juane was confused, "A what?"

Will transformed the weapon into it's second form and clarified, "It's also a gun. It holds 17 rounds, but it only has to be cocked once. It will then fire a single shot with every pull of the trigger. It's called Dragon Guardian."

Juane was impressed, "That's cool!"

Will put the weapon in a holster, then attached it to Juane's right hip via belt strap and said, "There. Now, if you loose your primary weapon, the Dragon Guardian will serve as a backup. Meet me on saturday and I'll show you how to use it. That is, if you want me to."

Juane nodded excitedly, "I accept!"

Will smiled, "See you then." and left.

As they filed out into the main outside plaza, Weiss got a little snappy with Will.

She snorted, "Do you always have to show us up like that? You're making us look bad!"

Will replied, "I'm not showing you up. I just did what I knew would work. You could learn from that."

Weiss growled, "There you go again! Making me look like an amatuer in front of everyone!"

Will wasn't fazed, "Shut up Weiss. You're embarrassing yourself. I'm tired of your egotistical attitude. That sword and those dust capsules of your's, take all that away and what are you?"

"Popular. Billionare. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A multi-billion dollor corporation." replied Weiss in a rather arrogant voice.

Will simply retorted, "I've seen people with none of those things that are worth 10 of you! I've seen the footage and the records, and all you fight for is yourself. You're not the type to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you to escape."

Weiss was seething at that until she said, "Regardless, Ruby is completely useless at being a leader! She's childish and reckless!"

Will stayed clam, "At least she cares about her friends unlike you. YOU AREN'T READY! You're impatient and hot-tempered. Not to mention, spoiled, stubborn, egotistical, narrow-minded, and full of yourself. And more importantly, she's better than you. Your attitude is clear proof of that. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it's arrogant self-centered people like you."

Weiss was close to crying and tried to rebutt that by saying, "You don't even know me Will!"

Will was once again a step ahead by saying, "You're just like every other jackass that I've taken down. First they try to run, then they try to fight, then they try to negotiate. And when that doesn't work, they do exactly what you're about to do when you realize it's over."

Weiss asked in a scared voice, "W-what's t-that?"

Will answered, "You're gonna get down on your hands and kness and you'regonna beg me for a break. Well guess what? I don't give breaks. No breaks. You're the one who needs to get their priorities straight."

Weiss was about to start crying before Will asked, "Do you really think that your attitude would cause those in power to rethink their decision? You've lived your entire life getting what you wanted. I am a self-made man. Started out with nothing, built myself up from nothing, and inherited nothing. I know what it's like to have nothing, to live off the land eating stuff that would make a billy goat puke. You don't. So you think about it."

Then he left before anything else could be said.

Weiss was now in tears.

That afternoon, it was 3:00, all classes had ended and the students were returning to their dorms.

After a talk with Professor Ozpin, Weiss knew that Will was right.

He wasn't showing off or showing people up, he was doing what he knew would work from his years of experience.

Weiss knew that she needed to talk to Will.

She, Yang, Ruby, and Blake went to his dormroom and knocked on the door.

They heard him yell out, "It's open!"

The opened the door and were greeted with an intriguing sight.

Will's dormitory had 4 rooms, a small hallway with a closet, a small bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

Aside from the hallway, bathroom, and kitchen, the living room was fashioned in a rather interesting way style.

In one corner of the living room were 2 Ottoman foot stools with pillows and blankets lying beside it.

In the far corner was a dresser and a desk where Will's laptop sat.

In the middle of the room was a small table with candles and inscense burning, and there beside it was Will who was meditating.

He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt as his wardrobe for bed.

Weiss was the first to speak, "Um, Will?"

Will opened his eyes and asked, "Something you need? This better not be another argument. I've been meditating for the last 2 hours to get my anger under control."

Weiss shook her head and said, "No. I came to apologize. I was arrogant and rude. I'm sorry."

Will smiled, "I accept your apology. Just don't make it a habit."

Weiss nodded.

Ruby was a little confused, "Um, Will. Where's your bed?"

Will went over to the Ottoman's and showed that they could be transformed into beds, which the girls found interesting.

Then there was a beeping tune.

Will stood up and went to the oven saying, "Look's like dinner's ready."

After pulling out the steel pot that he used for cooking and setting it on the stove, Will blew out the candles and the inscense and put them on the kitchen counter before pulling the table to the center of the living room.

Once that was all done, Will asked, "Since your here, wanna join me for dinner?"

The 4 girls nodded as their stomachs growled.

Will got out 5 bowls and spoons before he equally spread the food out.

Yang looked at the food and asked, "What is this stuff?'

Will grinned, "It's called Slop. It's mushrooms, beef, fried potatoes, cheese, and macaroni all in one. My mom taught me how to make it when I was young."

When they tasted it, the girls were like, "THIS IS DELECIOUS!"

After 3 helpings each, they thanked Will for the food before returning to their own room to sleep.

Will cleaned up before unfolding one of the Ottoman's and going to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Next chapter will focus on relationships between characters.

Remember, this isn't a serious story. This is just me having fun.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 3: Will and Juane vs Cardin Winchester, Fauness sympathy.

This chapter will focus on relathionships between characters as well as the first kiss.

Let's go!

* * *

3 months had passed since the first day school began at Beacon.

Team RWBY and their friend Will had gotten quite close over that period of time.

Blake and Yang's at first developed a mutual friendship with him, but he knew the truth.

Will wasn't dumb or oblivious to that in any sense at all.

Thanks to his great intellegience and powerful insight, he learned very early on and saw the tell tale signs that the girls were attracted to him.

To say he was shocked would be a lie, he wasn't really all that surprised.

He never said anything before because he wanted to know if it was genuine.

During the last 3 months, he educated Team Rwby in the many strategies and tactics he knew, he also trained them in deceptive combat moves he learned.

It also helped him in getting to know Blake and Yang on a more personal level.

He also upgraded their weapons in very interesting ways.

With Yang, he added 2 hidden blades, one for each guantlet.

With Blake, he attached a hand guard to the handle of her pistol in order to protect her hand and a laser scope to improve accuracy.

With Ruby, he upgraded the firing mechanism to auto-loading and enabled it to fire a 3-round burst with every pull of the trigger.

With Weiss, there wasn't much he could do except add a hand guard to her sword.

Will also trained Juane how to use the weapon he was given.

The only problem was that Juane did not seem to be taking his lessons seriously due to hesitation and a lack of resolve.

He would constantly tell Will that he was practicing the techniques he was shown, but Will saw right through him and decided that if Juane didn't have the resolve to toughen up, he would have to learn the hard way.

Which was evident in his present sparring match with Cardin Winchester who overpowered the blonde with his menacing mace.

When the match was called, Madame Goodwitch said, "Mr Arc, it's been weeks now. Gauging your aura will help you determine when to attack or when to move to another strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself!" snorted Cardin.

Goodwitch continued, "Remember everyone. The Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the tournament will be representing all of Vale. Dismissed."

As the excited students filed out, Juane felt a serious killer intent being aimed at him.

It was bad enough making a fool of himself in front of his team, but now someone else was angry with him.

There was Will looking right at him with a very stern face.

His message to Juane was brief and blunt, "I shall talk to you later."

Juane felt even more silly than before.

During lunch at the cafeteria, Nora was telling one of her crazy stories which Ren dismissed as a recurring dream.

Juane was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but failed badly.

Will pulled him to the hallway and took this moment to speak with him, "You think I'm stupid, don't you Juane Arc?"

"N-n-no sir." stuttered Juane.

Will said quietly, "Yes you do. You're trying to con a conman. Cardin has been bullying you since the first day of school and you've done nothing. Why?"

Juane answered, "Well, he's bigger than me."

Will retorted, "That's no excuse Juane! Grow some balls boy! You need to have some respect for yourself! Because if you let people walk over you now, they'll be walking over you for the rest of your life! Is that what you want?!"

Juane, unable to answer, ran off without a word.

Will sighed and walked back into the cafeteria.

That was when he saw Cardin and his teammates picking on a girl named Velvet by pulling her rabbit ears and laughing at her pain.

Enraged by that, Will casually walked over and kick Cardin's left leg out from under him causing him fall to the floor.

As quick as a flash, Will grabbed Velvet and flipped backwards over the table behind them and said, "Stay here." then returned to their original spot.

Once Cardin was on his feet, he glared at Will and said rudely, "Nobody messes with me and gets away with it!" and charged in attempting to attack.

BIG MISTAKE!

As Cardin attempted to throw a sloppy punch, Will easily blocked him and pushed him back, then with hardly any trouble at all, Will jumped up and opened his glider to perform one of his favorite moves: The Glider Kick.

Using this move, he nailed Cardin in the face with both boots which sent flying all the way across the room.

Cardin crashed into the wall and fell to the floor unconious.

The rest of Team CRDL were stunned at how easily their leader was beaten down.

Will turned to them and growled, "How about you fuckheads?! Care to challenge me?!" as he activated his mask.

They looked at each other and ran off too scared to stick around.

The situation got worse and worse as the days progressed.

At the next class, a professor with green hair, named Oobleck, was giving a speech about the Fauness War.

Fauness were a race beings who looked human, but had physical traits that were animal-like, such as tails and ears to name a few.

Because of that, the Fauness were judged and mistreated unfairly.

Something that Will greatly despised.

Being treated like shit for something that was beyond one's control was something Will could not tolerate.

He was a bit different from other kids when he was younger and was scorned for it, so he held great sympathy for the Fauness.

Oobleck asked, "Have any of you been discriminated because of your Fauness heritage?"

Velvet raised her hand along with a few other students.

Will could only sigh in pity for them.

Oobleck asked another question, "Who can tell me what many theorists believe was the turning point in the 3rd war?"

Weiss raised her hand, "The battle of Fort Castle."

Oobleck said, "Right! And who can tell me what advantage the Fauness had over the Generals forces?"

As Cardin attempted to drop an object on a snoring Juane, Will secretly released his aura and blew a quick gale through the room before stopping it.

The gale not only blew the object away, it also woke Juane up and startled the whole class.

Oobleck simply said, "The ventilation system probably malfunctioned. I'll have it looked at later. Anyway, can anyone answer my question?"

Cardin raised his hand, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Will lurched out of his seat and snorted, "Man. You're as predictable as you are brainless Cardin. Have you ever met a Fauness before?"

Cardin snoted, "You got a problem?!"

Will replied, "No. I have the answer. The Fauness possess an ability that is unique to them. Night vision. They see without seeing. to them, darkness is as clear as daylight. General Lagoon had no battlefield experience and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Fauness in their sleep. His army was outmatched and he was captured. Which, in my opinion was a great accomplishment for the Fauness. Maybe things would have been different if he'd paid more attention in school. He probably wouldn't be remembered as a failure."

Cardin seethed in anger.

Oobleck groaned, "Mr Winchester, please take your seat. I'll be seeing you after class for some additional readings."

Cardin was even more angry and gave Will a look that said, "You'll pay for getting me in trouble!"

Will didn't even flinch.

That night, despite Pyrrha's best efforts at encouragement, Juane still wouldn't accept her help.

Juane at last said, "I was never accepted into Beacon. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied. I wanted to be a hero like my father and grandfather before me! I'm of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree while others fight for their lives! If I can't do this on my own, what good am I?! I don't want anyone's help!"

Pyrrha sighed and left with a sad look on her face.

Juane huffed and turned away.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

He found himself face to face with Will who was furious, although you couldn't tell from his stoic face.

The black-clade man glared at Juane and yelled, "What the fuck's the matter with you?! Are you really so stubborn that you would resort to driving your friends away?! There's a difference between being independant and being anti-social you idiot! You can't always do everything by yourself! Everyone needs help sometimes! Even me!"

Juane stubbornly said, "You don't understand the position I'm in Will!"

For Will, that was the last straw.

In his frustration, he slammed his fist down on the railing, leaving a large crack in the concrete and snarled, "You've tried to endure all of this alone! You're friends wanna help, but yo won't let them! Have you thought about how that makes them feel?!"

Juane was stunned at those words.

Will continued, "I was like you once. I thought I was being strong. I refused to depend on anyone, but I ended up driving everyone away from me and found myself alone. I learned something from that. If you keep it all inside, it just makes you weak! Even leaders need help!"

Juane had no excuses for that, for there was none to give.

He burst into tears as Will left, then Cardin appeared and blackmailed him.

One day, they were gathering sap from the Emerald Forest for a school project.

Cardin had Juane gather a group of rapier wasps, and now he wanted Juane to throw a jar of sweet sap at Pyrrha upon which Cardin himself would release the wasps on the girl as payback for showing him up.

He also said if Juane didn't do it, he would be thrown out of Beacon.

As Juane attempted to throw the sap, he remembered what Will had said to him.

Although conflicted, Juane said, "No."

Cardin sneered, "What did you say?"

"I said no!" shouted Juane as threw the sap jar at Cardin.

The big brown-haired bully chuckled darkly, "Now you've done it."

Then they proceeded to beat him up.

Juane gave them nothing, not pain, not emotion, nothing.

Cardin said smugly, "Let's see how much of a man you really you are."

Then suddenly, a large Ursa appeared!

Cardin and his team scattered, but only his teammates escaped while

Cardin was cornered.

After hearing the roar, the others split up, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Nora went to get Professor Goodwitch, while Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Will went to help Juane.

Cardin proved to be an amateur as the Ursa relentlessly pummled him until he was too weak to move.

Even with his hatred for Cardin, Juane jumped in to save him and block the Ursa's claws with his shield.

Despite the creatures ferocity, Juane didn't back down.

But he quickly realized, after a few blows, that his aura was low and his shield wouldn't hold up much longer.

He had to think fast.

Then he got an idea.

As Pyrrha watched, Juane threw his sword to the ground, he waited for just the right moment, then he reached down, pulled out the weapon Will gave him, leveled it with the Ursa and fired 5 shots.

His aim was true as the shots hit the Ursa in the mouth, blowing it's head off.

Will laughed, "Yeah! That's the big boss shit I'm talking about!"

The group agreed to keep it their secret.

When the fight was over, Juane was tired and out of breath.

But Cardin wasn't backing down.

He was still angry that Juane took down an Ursa on his own and foolishly wanted revenge.

He raised his mace intending to strike him down.

Juane noticed, but couldn't move, and feared for his life!

He closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable...

BOOOOOOOM!

Juane opened his eyes and saw Cardin was sumbling around with his eyes and ears covered as if he was stunned and winded.

He turned around and saw Will in a position that showed he had thrown something.

Juane asked, "What happened?"

Will replied, "Flashbang."

He was mad beyond belief as he turned to Cardin and growled, "As I suspected. You're so full of yourself that you would attempt to strike someone when they're weak?! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

He kicked Cardin in the face, knocking him back.

Then he pulled a nitrogen capsule from his belt and threw it at Cardin.

Once it exploded, the nitrogen froze Cardin's chestplate.

Will shouted, "Juane, shoot him!"

Juane raised his gun and fired, the shot hit the chestplate and shattered it, Will quickly followed up with his glide-kick and sent Cardin flying backwards to the ground.

But Will wasn't finished, he activated his mask, walked over and said out loud, "Ah yes! I was wondering what would break first. Your spirit..."

With all his strength, he lifted Cardin up over his head and shouted, "Or your body!"

Then he threw Cardin down and slammed him over his right knee.

With a loud 'CRUNCH' Cardin screamed as he fell to the ground unconscious with a broken leg!

Will simply said, "Take that you coward."

When Professor Ozpin heard what happened, he was furious, but only with Cardin, he punished Cardin by forcing him to clean the academy's ventilation system for 2 months after he was healed.

Juane apologized to Pyrrha that night and asked if she would help teach him to which she agreed.

* * *

 _2 months later..._

The city of Vale was getting ready for the Vytal Festival.

Today just so happened a day off for the students at Beacon.

Team Rwby and their friend Will decided to visit the docks to welcome the new arrivals from the kingdom of Vacuo.

That was when they noticed what looked like a crime scene.

Turns out it was a dust shop that had been robbed.

Weiss and Blake got into a heated argument about weather or not the Fauness were responsible.

Weiss was adamant that fauness were savages which made Will very cross, though you couldn't tell.

Then there was disturbance at the docks with a Fauness stoyaway named Sun Wukong.

He looked like a man, but had a monkey tail.

They tried to stop him, but he got away. Will wasn't interested.

They also ran into an orange-haired girl named Penny whom Ruby quickly became friends with.

The argument conitnued into the night as the group was in the girls room.

Weiss shouted, "I don't understand why this is causing a problem!"

Blake, "That 'is' the problem!"

Weiss, "You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?! The Fauness of the White Fang are pure evil."

Blake, "There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of Cardin and people like you that force the White Fang to take drastic measures!"

Weiss, "People like me?!"

Blake, "You discriminatory!"

Weiss, "I'm a victim! You wanna know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Fauness? Because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfathers company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire trainful of dust stolen, and everyday, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby, "Weiss, I-"

Weiss, "No! You wanna know why I despise the Fauness?! Because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! Murderers!"

Will spoke for the first time, "Come on! You really believe that?!"

Weiss, "Yes! Everyone knows it!"

Will replied, "To bad it's not true."

Weiss's eyes widened as she gasped, "What?!"

Will simply said, "What exactly have the Schnee's done for the Fauness? Working for the family sounds good and all, but to you and your family, they're basically just slaves to be ordered around."

Weiss snorted, "Slaves?! We never looked at the Fauness like that!"

Will replied, 'But you didn't look at them as equals either. The Fauness are a race that you, your family, and the rest of human society viewed as lesser, inferior beings. And you let the Fauness know this every single day. Not too different from my situation, is it? Of course, I only had to put up with it for a few years. But the Fauness have been doing it for more than 6 decades. That's a long time to hold a grudge. If the last 10 robberies in Vale really were their doing, that would signify that they're pissed off and want revenge. And if they're as angry as I suspect they are, it seems they won't rest until the Schnee family is bankrupt and decimated. And guess what? I don't blame them. I blame the Schnee family and human prejudice for pushing them to this point."

Blake was stunned!

Yang and Ruby were shocked!

Weiss looked like she was having a stroke!

Will continued, "Don't you get it Weiss? Do you mean to tell me that you hate the Fauness because they're tired of being oppressed? You're even more dumb than I thought you brat. From the Fauness's point of view, your father is a backstabbing fuck who deserves to rot in the deepest pits of Hell, and your sister, if she's not dead already, has been fucked to madness by a hundred Fauness cocks. That's what they think. You were just a child at the time, so maybe your innocent in all this. But the Fauness won't give a shit. Because to them, you and your family are a bunch of heartless dictators that enjoy causing hurt and misery to others. And quite frankly, I'm inclined to agree with them unless something changes." and left the room.

Weiss burst into tears as she realized that everything Will said was true.

Ruby and Yang tried to console her.

Blake went after Will.

She found him sitting on the fountain at the main entrance.

She asked, "Will, are you alright?"

Will said calmly, "Yeah. I'm just really frustrated right now. I'm tired of people that are so blind, they can't even see the bigger picture."

Blake blushed a little and said, "I've never seen anyone with such sympathy for the Fauness."

Will replied, "I sympathize with them because I know what it's like to be hated for something that wasn't your fault."

Blake spoke up, "Um, Will. There's 2 things I need to tell you."

Will asked, "And what would that be?"

Blake took the bow off her head to reveal a set of cat ears!

Will stood up and gasped, "Blake! You're a Fauness?!"

Blake lowered her head in shame until she heard Will say, "It's alright. I've known since the day of our initiation. And I actually think those cat ears of your's are actually kinda cute."

Blake blushed at the compliment.

Will said, "What else did you wanna tell me?"

Rather than waste time beating around the bush, Blake decided to just let it all out and said, "I love you."

Will replied, "I know, Blake. And believe it or not, I love you too. Since the day I saw you, I loved you."

Blake was so happy, she couldn't say anything!

Her thoughts were brought to a halt as Will wrapped his arms around her and gently planted a kiss on her lips.

Never mind Blake's eyes going wide, they damn near popped out of her head!

Soon they became heavy and she leaned in, deepening the kiss.

When they seperated for air, Will asked, "Blake Belladonna, will you be my girlfriend?"

Blake smiled in content and answered, "Yes! Yes! I will be your girlfriend William!"

Will asked, "Since we still have 3 more days off, how about I take you out for breakfast tomorrow?"

Blake smiled, "I'd love too."

Will kissed her again.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

There you go, Blake gets the first kiss!

Don't worry, Yang will get hers in the next 2 or 3 chapters.

I apologize for the vulgar language, but I felt it had to be done.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 4: A date, Showdown with Roman Torchwick part 1.

In this chapter, the focus will be on Will and Blake's date, and then the fight with Torchwick.

There will be a few songs in this chapter, but not what you think.

Trust me, they're pretty good.

Time to begin!

* * *

The very next morning after the kiss, we find Will and Blake walking down the streets of Vale.

As they walked, Will finally spotted his favorite diner, a place called 'Golden Corral'

"This is it. Let's go eat. This is a place where you get to choose whatever you want to eat, Blake." Will said with a smile.

Blake replied, "Sounds good my love." and they went in.

To say the inside of the place was beautiful to Blake would be an understatement, she was mesmerized!

After speaking with the receptionest, they were taken to a booth where they settled in.

Once they got all the utensils they needed, as well as their drinks, they went to the buffet to select their food.

Will filled his plate with chicken fried rice, Teriyaki fried chicken, and eggs.

Blake decided on mashed potatoes, some fruit pieces, and a roasted piece of boar meat.

As they ate, they happily talked about funny stories from their pasts, all the while laughing and smiling.

20 minutes passed before they heard a voice say, "Will! I thought that was you!"

The 2 looked up to see a red-haired woman in her early thirties approaching them. Judging from her clothing, it was clear that she was the Manager.

Will stood up and asked, "Veronica?! Is that you?!"

The woman, now known as Veronica, replied, "In the flesh. It's been a while."

Will smiled, "Indeed it has. Indeed it has."

Veronica noticed Blake and said, "I see you have company."

Will replied, "Oh yeah! Veronica, this is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is Veronica. She's an old friend of mine."

The 2 women greeted each other before Veronica asked, "Been busy, have we, Will?"

Will smiled, "Just surviving Veronica. Just surviving."

Veronica spoke, "It's good that you're here, because I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Will asked, "With what?"

Veronica explained, "Well, many of my customers are depressed and feeling down lately."

Will guessed, "Maybe because of the robberies lately."

Veronica nodded, "Yes. I was hoping a good bit of wholesome entertainment would put their minds at ease. That's where you come in Will."

Will was confused, "And what would you have me do?"

Veronica asked, "Will, can you still, you know?" while making a gesture.

Will caught on and chuckled, "Of course I can Veronica. I still practice that even now. Of course I'll do it! I'll do 3 of them!"

Veronica was ecstatic and said, "Awesome! Come with me please."

Blake was concerned, but Will assured her that there was nothing to worry about.

5 minutes later, the whole resturaunt went dark causing a lot of people to become concerned.

Until a large set of doors opened up revealing a big stage, and there was Veronica who announced, "Your attention please!"

Everyone went quiet and listened.

Veronica explained, "I've noticed that many of you have been feeling depressed lately and I'm about to change that. An old friend of mine has returned, and has agreed to do a little something to brighten things up for you. Say hello to William Joseph Landon!"

Said person walked out onto the stage and stood by the mic.

He was not wearing his jumpsuit at the moment, he was wearing his boots, black army pants, a black t-shirt that was tucked in, and a black bandanna covering his head.

Will, despite what most thought, was also a capable musician too.

He would play different intruments in a certain way, record them, then combine the tunes together as he saw fit until he got what he wanted, then he would write the lyrics.

It was a long and meticulous process, but it payed off.

Will made sure the microphone was working and replied, "Well, I gotta do this sooner or later so might as well do it now baby."

Then he pointed to Veronica who started up the tune, as the music started, Will waited for the right moment and began singing...

* * *

 _(Song: Fall For You. By Secondhand Serenade. I don't own this song.)_

 _"The best about tonight's that we're not fighting._

 _Could it be that we have been this way before?_

 _I know you don't think that I am trying!_

 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core!_

 _Ohh, but hold your breath._

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

 _Don't make me change my mind._

 _Or I won't live to see another day._

 _I swear it's true._

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

 _You're impossible to find._

 _This is not what I intended._

 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

 _You always thought that I was stronger._

 _I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

 _Ohh, but hold your breath._

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

 _Don't make me change my mind._

 _Or I won't live to see another day._

 _I swear it's true._

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

 _You're impossible to find._

 _So breathe in so deep._

 _Breathe me in, I'm your's to keep._

 _And hold onto your words, cause talk is cheap._

 _And remember me tonight, when you're asleep._

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

 _Don't make me change my mind._

 _Or I won't live to see another day._

 _I swear it's true._

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

 _You're impossible to find._

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

 _Don't make me change my mind._

 _Or I won't live to see another day._

 _I swear it's true._

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

 _You're impossible to find."_

 _...end of song._

* * *

When the song ended, the whole diner was clapping in thunderous applause.

Blake was crying, not in pain, but in happiness because of how touching the song was.

Will continued, "This next one is for all of you who think that you can't make a life as a middle-class citizen."

He pointed to Veronica who started up the tune again, as Will waited for the moment and began to sing again...

* * *

 _(Song: The Rest of Us. By Simple plan. I don't own the song.)_

 _I'm okay. I'm okay._

 _Kinda being akward socially._

 _With the fact that the girl's don't lose their shit when they look at me._

 _It's okay. It's okay._

 _That I'm not that good at anything._

 _And I don't hit the notes perfectly when I try to sing._

 _Ohhh, Ohhh._

 _I know I am not alone._

 _So turn the music up and let go._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _To all the ones that never felt they were good enough._

 _I wanna hear it for the cased and confused, the freaks and the losers._

 _Let's put 'em up._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _The rest of us._

 _I'm okay. I'm okay._

 _I don't need to be a billionare._

 _So freaking bad._

 _And my trust fund hopes are looking sad._

 _I confess, I'm a mess._

 _I'm perfectly dysfunctional._

 _But I don't give a damn._

 _If you feel the same, let me hear you sing._

 _Ohhh, Ohhh._

 _I know I am not alone._

 _So turn the music up and let go._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _To all the ones that never felt they were good enough._

 _I wanna hear it for the chased and confused._

 _The freaks and the losers._

 _Let's put 'em up._

 _Let's put 'em up, up, up._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _We do it better than the rich and the fabulous._

 _I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose._

 _With something to prove._

 _Let's put 'em up._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _Ohhh, Ohhh._

 _We don't need to apologize for anything._

 _Ohhh, Ohhh._

 _We're who we are._

 _I just wanna hear you sing._

 _Ohhh, Ohhh._

 _I know I am not alone._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _To all the ones that never felt they were good enough._

 _I wanna hear it for the chased and confused._

 _The freaks and the losers._

 _Let's put 'em up._

 _Let's put 'em up, up, up._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _We do it better than the rich and the fabulous._

 _I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose._

 _With something to prove._

 _Let's put 'em up._

 _Here's to the rest of us._

 _The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers._

 _The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future._

 _The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers._

 _The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future._

 _OHHHH!"_

 _...end of song._

* * *

When it was over, everyone was clapping and cheering with enthusiasm, even Blake.

The sour mood from earlier was fading away.

Will replied, "Time for the final song for today. This time, I'm gonna take things up a little bit with one of my personal favorites."

He gestured to Veronica who activated the tune he was talking about, and he began the final song...

* * *

 _(Song: 'Turn me loose' By Loverboy. I don't own the song.)_

 _"I was born to learn, I was born to dream._

 _The craziest boy you ever seen._

 _I gotta do it my way, or no way at all._

 _And I was here to please.  
_

 _I'm even on my knees, making love to whoever I please._

 _I gotta do it my way, or no way at all._

 _And then you came around._

 _It's like you tied me down._

 _I was such a clown._

 _You had to have it your way, or no way at all._

 _Cause I've had all I can take._

 _I can't take it no more._

 _I'm gonna pack my bags and fly my way, or no way at all._

 _So why don't you..._

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _I gotta do it my way, or no way at all._

 _Why don't you..._

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _I gotta do it my way._

 _I wanna flyyyyy!_

 _I'm here to please.  
_

 _I'm even on my knees, making love to whoever I please._

 _I gotta do it my way, I gotta do it my way._

 _And when you came around._

 _It's like you tied me down._

 _I was such a clown._

 _You had to have it your way, or no way at all._

 _Well I'm saying no way!_

 _So why don't you..._

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _I gotta do it my way, or no way at all._

 _Why don't you..._

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _I gotta do it my way, I gotta do it my way._

 _Why don't you..._

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _TURN ME LOOSE!_

 _I gotta do it my way._

 _I wanna flyyyyy!"_

 _...end of song._

* * *

Once again, the whole resturaunt was cheering and clapping in praise.

Will said, "Thank you all. It was fun doing this for you. Hope we can do it again sometime. Thank you!" as he left the stage and returned to his table.

Will asked, "What did you think Blake?"

Her response was to pull him into a heated kiss which he accepted.

The place was soon buzzing with laughter and smiles.

Veronica couldn't have asked for anything better.

After they were done eating, Will and Blake left with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Ruby and the others were looking for their friends.

After another unsucessful look, Yang said, "This is hopeless."

Weiss looked distant which made Yang ask, "You really don't care if we find them, do you Weiss?"

Weiss replied, "No. I do care if we find them. I'm just scared of what Will's gonna say when we find them. He really scared me last night. I've never seen him so upset. I'm too scared to even look at him because I was so blind."

Yang put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it Weiss. He was just upset. That's all. I'm sure he's cooled off enough so we can talk to him."

Weiss nodded with hope as the continued to search.

Ruby was talking with Penny as they too were searching.

* * *

 _At the docks..._

It was near sunset.

At the docks, Will and Blake were sitting on the quay, making out big time.

When they seperated for air, Will whispered, "Blake, are happy with me?"

Blake whispered, "Of course I am. I love you so much Will." as they continued.

Their moment was quickly shattered by the sound of a jet engine whooshing past them.

When the plane landed on the other side of the docks, Will activated his mask and zoomed in to see what was going on.

Blake asked, "What's going on?"

Will answered, "It's the White Fang. I thought they weren't envolved. Guess I was wrong."

Blake sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. We need to stop them."

Will nodded as they moved to intercept.

But they soon realized that Torchwick was there too, which made the situation even more risky.

Will was already on top of things. Blake trusted him.

As Torchwick was giving orders, Blake sprang out of nowhere and held her sword at his throat and shouted, "Nobody move!"

Despite Blake's attempts to sway her fellow fauness, Torchwick was once again evasive as 2 more of his planes arrived.

He fired his cane at the concrete, setting off an explosion that threw Blake backwards.

Ruby and the others heard the blast and saw the smoke, now they knew where to go.

Torchwick continued shooting, but Blake easily dodged and ran behind some cargo containers.

As Torchwick attempted to find her, a rock hit him in the leg, with a grunt, he turned, and there was Will, armed and battle ready.

Torchwick shouted, "You again?! Why don't you just give up?!"

Will shot back, "There's no escape for you this time Torchwick! One way or another, I'm taking you down! Leave Blake alone! Your fight is with me!"

Suddenly, more White Fang soldiers surrounded Will from all sides.

Torchwick chuckled, "Perhaps you're not as smart as the rumors say."

Then, out of nowhere, Sun appeared, knocking one of the troops away.

The monkey fauness replied, "Need some help Will?"

Will replied, "You got here just in time. We'll celebrate later. We got something to do first."

Sun smiled.

Will, "Like taking out the trash!"

Sun, "Hell yeah!"

Torchwick shouted, "Get them!"

Sun blocked an attack with his arm before jabbing one soldier in the face with his elbow.

Then he backflipped and used his monkey-like nimbleness to knock down 3 more soldiers.

After evading a sword strike, Sun brought out his Riyu and Jingu Bang weapon.

It was 2 sets of shotguns linked together by a chain, basically shotgun nunchucks that could be linked together to form a bo staff.

With blinding fast twirls and twists, Sun easily knocked his 5 opponents out.

Will pulled out one of his revolvers.

He switched it to dagger mode and ran into battle.

He quickly dispatched his attackers with a few slashes which destroyed

their weapons, and then used the pommel of his knife to knock them out.

After the last soldier was out, Torchwick fired a shot a Will who was unaffected thanks to his battle jumpsuit. (Didn't forget that, did ya?)

Blake appeared and shouted, "He's mine!"

Even with her Gambol Shroud at it's full power, Blake was soon overwhelmed by Torchwick.

But before he could strike her down, Will and Sun jumped in.

Sun began twirling his weapons and releasing a barrage of shots.

Despite not hitting their target, the shots distracted Torchwick long enough for Will kick him to the ground.

Will jumped on Torchwick and began slugging him in the face left and right for 10 seconds straight, then he flipped away.

Torchwick stood up and fired again.

But it proved useless as Will dove under and grabbed Torchwick around the legs, preventing him from moving and yelled, "Sun! Blake! Do it now!"

Sun barreled Torchwick with a whirlwind kick.

Blake slammed him in the stomach with a flipkcik.

With Torchwick stunned, Will delivered a Rising Dragon Punch and jumped into the air shouting, "Sho Ryu Ken!"

Sun yelled, "Let's finish this!" as he charged his weapon.

Will and Blake did the same.

Once they fully charged, all 3 launched their attacks.

Sun, "Solaris Death Ray!" as a yellow spiraling beam of energy fired from his staff.

Blake, "Shroud Of Darkness!" as a column of black whirling smoke with purple lightning shot out from her weapon.

With Will, he flared his aura as a symbol of a hurricane appeared behind him.

Then he thrusted his right hand forward and yelled, "Whirlwind Blast!" as a swirling column of wind shot out from his hand.

All 3 attacks collided and hit Torchwick who could be heard screaming in agony!

When the explosion and smoke faded, there was Torchwick, bruised, broken, and burned, his clothing shredded in numerous places.

With their opponent outmatched, Will walked over, pulled out a set of handcuffs and glared, "Roman Torchwick, you're under arrest."

"I think not!" yelled Torchwick as 30 of his goons appeared and surrounded the group.

It was then that Ruby and Penny arrived.

Penny revealed that she carried a set of sword on her back that she could telepathicaly control.

Using this technique, she easily laid waste to most of the soldiers.

But during the chaos, 6 of them whisked Torchwick to a plane and sped off.

Will was furious, "Dammit! I was so close! Someday, I will get him! Dead or alive."

Blake said, "I know you will." as she kissed him, happy that he was alright.

Soon the police arrived and rounded up all the white fang members they could and took them into custody.

As Will and the others waited, Yang and Weiss arrived.

Weiss asked, "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you Blake?"

Blake said, "Will was with me the whole time."

Yang asked, "He was?"

Blake nodded.

Weiss continued, "Blake. Next time something big like this happens, come tell your friends."

Then she noticed Will and said, "Will, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I was arrogant and I apologize. I hope you can forgive me."

Will smiled, "I'm sorry too, Weiss. I said some things I shouldn't have."

Weiss nodded in understanding, "I just can't believe that I didn't look at things from a larger perspective. I guess I could've been more responsible."

Will replied kindly, "Well. The first step in being responsible is learning how to be better. Weiss, me and you, we are responsible people. You know how I know? Responsible people realize when they're wrong. And we were responsible enough to admit it. Which is more than I can say for others out there. It is also your responsibility as a member of Team RWBY to understand that teamwork is the only way to defeat your enemies."

Yang looked at Weiss and said, "He's right. There's no 'I' in "We're a team."

Ruby smiled, "Yeah. You know what? We're there for each other."

Blake smirked, "Always."

Weiss finally realized that teams and friends must work together, and that sometimes, counting on someone else is the only way to win.

She gave a little sheepish smile and admitted, "I guess I got a lot to learn about being a huntress."

Will smiled, "We all do. But the best way is work together. Fight as one, or fall divided."

Encouraged by that, Ruby stuck out her hand and said, "Partners?"

Yang took hold of Ruby's hand and said, "Partners."

Blake put her own hand in and declared, "Partners."

Weiss smiled, put her hand in as well and said, "Partners."

Ruby glanced at Will, unsure of his response, but Will smirked, put in his hand and said, "Partners."

With their pledge secured, they threw their hands up in the air and cheered.

Once they calmed down, Blake said, "Besides, last night turned out to be one the greatest days of my life."

Ruby asked, "How's that?"

Blake blushed and said, "Will. He's my boyfriend now."

Team RWBY was shocked.

Will got them out of their stupor by saying, "Yep. Me and Blake are an item now." as he kissed her to prove it.

Ruby and Weiss just awed at the scene.

Yang was smiling, but underneath, she was green with envy, she wanted to be kissed by Will too.

Little did she know, her wish would come sooner than expected.

Then the group returned to Beacon.

But this time, Blake took the chance to sleep with Will tonight.

They kissed for a while before sleep overtook them for the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Yang's kiss will come next chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 5: A new gadget, feelings realized.

Note: This chapter will start off the second volume of the series.

Yangs kiss will come at the end of this chapter.

Let's begin!

* * *

It was a new day in Vale.

The dust shop 'From Dusk Till Dawn' was finally reopened.

The owner was just putting the finishing touches on the shop when someone knocked him over.

He looked up to see a dark-skinned girl with green hair and red eyes dressed in short skimpy clothes with 2 revolver guns on her back, who said, "Sorry about that. I don't know my way around here."

She helped him up, showed him a piece of paper and asked, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

He nodded and showed her way.

She thanked him and walked around the corner where she met up with her companion, a boy dressed in blue, black, and gray clothes who said, "Ha! I knew you were lost."

The girl said sternly, "Mercury. I swear I will seriously pay you to shut up."

The boy, now known as Mercury, replied, "That's not your money."

The girl said, "But it could be your's for 5 minutes of silence."

Mercury said, "Hmm... No deal."

The girl said, "Hmph. Fine then." and walked away in annoyance.

Mercury followed her and said, "Whatever. You want me."

After walking for some time, Mercury asked, "How much farther?"

The girl said, "A few blocks."

Mercury groaned, "Man, this place is dull."

The girl said, "I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse cultures-"

Mercury interjected, "And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

The girl said, "That's every city."

Mercury started teasing her by saying, "Oh Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

The girl, now known as Emerald, glared and walked on.

Mercury sighed, "You're no fun today."

Finally, they arrived at their destination, a library.

As it turned out, the owner was a member of the White Fang and was planning on moving to Vacuo.

Soon enough, a fight broke out.

A little later, they left, leaving a dead man behind.

* * *

 _At the academy..._

It was lunch time at Beacon.

All the students were in the cafeteria.

Yang was catching and swallowing grapes with her mouth as Nora threw them.

Weiss was taking notes.

Will was working on an essay for a school project.

Blake was reading her journal when Ruby plopped a giant notebook on the table.

She cleared her throat and announced, "Sisters! Friends! Weiss! And our fearless Co-commander Will! Four score and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream!"

Will chuckled quietly, "I'm fighting the urge to yell out bingo!"

Ruby continued, "A dream that one day, the five of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun that anyone has had ever!"

Weiss inquired, "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby said, "Trust me. I am not a crook." while making a gesture.

Blake was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby declared, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a Bang!"

Yang decided to put in her two cents, "I always kicked my semesters off with a Yang! Huh guys? Am I right?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Then, out of nowhere, an apple hit Yang in the face, courtesy of Nora.

Ruby said, "Look you guys, it's been a good 2 weeks. And between more exchange students arriving, and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is gonna be great! But, classes resume tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule to exciting events for us today."

Weiss replied, "I don't know wether to be proud, or scared of what you have in store."

Yang stood up and threw the apple back at Nora.

Blake said, "I don't know. I think I'm gonna sit this one out. Will, how do you think we should spend it?"

Will smiled, "I really don't give a shit how we spend it, as long as I'm with you Blake." as he leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

Blake blushed at that and smiled.

Yang was green with envy.

Weiss said, "Sit out or not, I think however we spend today, we should do it as a team. I for one think that-"

Whatever she was gonna say died as a pie hit her in the face.

They looked and saw that it was Nora who threw it.

Weiss wiped the cream off her face and threw it, nailing Nora in her hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Will.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Sun was outside talking with his friend Neptune who had blue hair and was wearing a white dress shirt underneath with a red sweater on the outside, tactical blue pants, battle gloves, and black boots.

Neptune said, "Man, that's harsh."

Sun said, "So there we were, fighting side by side and that Will guy was fast. And I threw a banana at the guy. Which sounds gross, but it was awesome!"

Neptune smiled, "Nice."

Sun continued, "And the coolest part of it is... he's a human who likes the Fauness!"

Neptune said, "Never thought I'd see that."

Sun replied, "I do not want to screw this up. The people here are the coolest! No offence to you guys."

Neptune said, "None taken."

Sun pointed to the cafeteria and said, "They're right in there! I'm really excited for you to meet them! So be cool, alright?"

Neptune just smiled, "Dude."

With that, they opened the doors, and came upon a food fight as a stampede of students came running out.

On one side of the hall, dozens of tables were stacked up like a huge fortress, and Nora was on top laughing, "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

Team Rwby shouted, "The Queen shall be overthrown!"

Will wasn't participating in the fight.

Instead, he was off on the sidelines with a video camera recording the whole thing, just laughing.

Food, utensils, and tables were falling and crashing all over the place.

In the end, Weiss was knocked out with a watermelon hammer by Nora.

Using 2 big roasted turkey's as boxing gloves, Yang knocked Ren unconscious, but was blasted up through the roof by Nora's hammer strike.

Blake tried to use a long sausage rope to knock out Nora, but Pyrrha used her semblance to hurl a barrage of soda cans at Blake, knocking her out.

Now, only Ruby remained.

Using her own semblace, she created a whirlwind attack that sent all of

Team JNPR crashing into the wall along with all the food, utensils, and tables, leaving all 4 knocked out.

From the sidelines, Sun simply said, "I love these guy's." to his friend Neptune who was filthy from flying food.

The door burst open and Professor Goodwitch came in.

Disgusted with the mess, she waved her whip and everything in the room was repaired in seconds.

As the students got up, she announced, "Children, please. Do not play with your food."

Yang crashed back down through the roof and landed on the floor, but stood up like it was nothing.

Before Goodwitch lost her temper, Professor Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let it go."

Goodwitch sighed, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin replied, "And they will be, someday. But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

 _At a hidden wharehouse..._

Torchwick was approached by Emerald and Mercury.

He glared at them and demanded where they had been all day.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" taunted Emerald.

Torchwick sneered, "Yea. I would. Now where have you been all day?"

Mercury snorted, "Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least."

Torchwick snapped, "I had that under control."

Mercury retorted, "2 packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

Torchwick growled, "Listen you little punk! If it was up to me, I would take you and your little street-rat friend here and I would-"

A female voice said, "Do what Roman?"

He turned to see a black-haired woman in a red and yellow dress coming towards them.

Torchwick nervously chuckled, "I'd, uh, not kill them?"

Emerald looked and said out loud, "Cinder!"

The woman, now known as Cinder, walked right up to Torchwick and said in a seductive, yet dangerous tone, "I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway."

Torchwick replied, "I was going to!"

Emerald said, "He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and myself took it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

Cinder sneered at them and said, "Did I not specifically instruct the 2 of you to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

Emerald rubbed her head nervously and said, "I just thought-"

Cinder growled, "WHO TOLD YOU TO THINK?! I DON'T GIVE YOU ENOUGH INFORMATION TO THINK! You do what you're told. THAT'S what you do!"

Emerald responded, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder turned to Torchwick and said, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Torchwick gestured to all the boxes in the wharehouse and snorted, "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every spec of dust in the kingdom!"

Mercury said, "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask."

Torchwick snorted, "Look around kid. I've got this town running scared, cops camping out at every corner. Dust prices through the roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old wharehouse stuffed with more dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with. Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little more smoother!"

Cinder cupped his chin and said softly, "Oh Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

Torchwick sighed.

Cinder continued, "Besides. We're done with dust."

Torchwick raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Then what now?"

Cinder announced, "We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you the details later on. We're moving on to Phase 2."

* * *

 _Several weeks later..._

A few weeks later, General Ironwood arrived at Beacon with his military and talked with Ozpin about his protection plans for the Vytal Festival.

Ozpin wasn't very comfortable with the military forces massing outside his school and hoped it wouldn't come to war.

During the last 2 weeks, Blake had become very restless.

Not even a game in the library with her friends, or a talk with Ozpin was enough to calm her down.

That night, as Blake sat on her bed, she was on the edge of losing her self control.

As her teammates and boyfriend entered the room, Blake was about to leave when Weiss said, "Stop. Blake, lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody. Which I understand is kinda your 'Thing.' But you've been doing it a lot lately, which is rather unacceptable."

Will replied, "You can't keep acting like this my love. You've got us all worried here. What is wrong Blake?"

Blake sighed and said in a sad voice, "I just- I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Will asked, "What are you talking about? Are you still worried about Torchwick?"

Blake said in sadness and frustration, "Torchwick, The White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang tried to reassure her, "Ospiz told us not to worry. Between the police and the military, I'm sure they can handle this problem."

Blake burst into tears as she shouted, "We're just students! We're not ready! And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there planning their next move, and we don't even know what it is! But it's coming! Wether we're ready or not!"

As Blake sank to her knees, Will walked over and pulled her up into his arms, trying to soothe her.

He turned to Yang and asked, "Yang, could you come with me and Blake please?"

Yang nodded, picked up a medium-sized box with a envelope on it, and followed after them.

Will lead them to a meadow by the river south of Beacon.

Once they were alone, Will said softly, "Blake, I realize you're under a lot of stress, but-"

Blake shouted in tears, "No you don't! You don't know anything about how I feel! So who are you to talk?!"

With Blake's emotional outburst, Will was a little afraid.

He knew from his studies about the Fauness is that when they are under emotional stress or pain, that stress and pain combined with their animal instincts can potentially cause them to get extremely violent really quickly, which could lead to a very unwanted outcome.

Not wanting to risk such a thing, Will did exactly what he was trained to do.

When Blake's back was turned, Will raised his right arm and fired his grappling hook which looped itself around her legs, which tied them up, causing her to fall.

But Will caught her, pulled her up, and then grabbed her.

Not in a rough aggressive manner, but in a restraining way.

He wrapped his left arm around her chest with his left hand gripping her right bicep, effectively stopping her from using her arms.

Then, he reached up with his right hand and covered her mouth to muffle her screams so that other people wouldn't think something bad was happening.

The only thing Blake could move was her hands and forearms.

She reached up and tried to pull Will's arm off, but knew it was futile.

Her boyfriends strength was far greater than her own.

Once Blake was restrained, Will replied in a serious voice, "You can either get yourself under control, or you suffer the consequences. If you want me to let go, you're gonna have to control yourself and stop screaming. If you calm down, I'll let you go. But as long as you're acting up, you can just stay like this. What's it gonna be?"

After 20 seconds, Blake finally gave up and submitted.

Will asked, "Are you calm? Are you gonna control yourself?"

Blake nodded.

Will replied, "Very well, then." and just like that, he released his hold and untied her legs.

But soon after, Blake showed signs of another coming panic attack.

Hoping to stop it, Will looked at Blake's stressful face and yelled, "BLAKE! I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED AND WORRIED ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! SO AM I!"

Silence.

Yang was stunned!

Blake was shocked!

Will continued in a softer voice, "Blake, I'm just as worried about this as you are. But panicking and mopping around is not gonna help. We may not know what their plan is, but that doesn't mean we're doomed. We may have a chance to stop them if we keep training and hope for the best. Don't let my calm demeanor fool you Blake. I'm just as worried as you are, but I can't allow myself to panic. Where I come from, you have to be calm and focused. If you can't do that, you die."

Blake sat up and said with lighter tears, "But- Will, all this time, you've never shown any fear at all. How can you be so calm and patient all the time?"

Will answered, "I'm only calm and patient when I have to be. Which is during a battle. Blake, being calm and calculating doesn't mean I completely ignore all my feelings and emotions. To ignore my own feelings is to ignore the very thing that makes me human."

Blake cried a little bit more when she said, "But, all this time- I thought you weren't scared of anything."

Will sighed and admitted, "I was that night at the docks."

Blake was a little shocked as she said, "You were?"

Will leaned in and said, "Yes. I thought I might lose you."

Blake stopped crying and smiled a little, "Oh. I guess even battle-hardened warriors like yourself can still get scared sometimes, huh?"

Will nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Blake whispered, "But you know what?"

Will whispered, "What?"

Blake chortled, "I bet Torchwick and his goons were even more afraid."

Will gave a dark chuckle and said, "Cause nobody messes with your man. Come here you!" and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she greatly accepted.

When they seperated for air, Will went back over to Yang and said, "Yang, I realize you're jealous of my relationship with Blake. But don't worry. You can have the same thing with me, if you want."

Yang as again stunned as she said, "R-really?"

Will said, "I'm not as dense or oblivious as you might think. I've known about your feelings for me since the beginning. The only reason why I never said anything before is because I wanted to see if those feelings were geniune. And, now that I know they are, I'd be happy to have a relationship with you."

Yang stuttered with hope, "Y-you m-m-mean i-i-it?"

Will smiled, "There's enough room in my heart for both of you. Besides, where I come from, polygamy is legal and you're allowed to have at least 4 spouses at maximum. Because of my families history with the military and because of my record of catching notorious criminals, I've made a lot of friends in high places. Even the ruler of this continent who gave me and my 2 brothers the right to have multiple wives in our lives. But despite that, I would only marry women who geniunely loved me for who I am. Even with all the girls here at Beacon, you and Blake would have been my first choices."

Yang's heart was pounding hard and she felt like it would explode with joy.

Blake came over and said, "He's telling the truth Yang. He and I. We got together, we discussed it, we talked it out, and I agreed that I wouldn't be opposed to sharing him with you as long as you didn't hog him all to yourself."

Yang looked at Will with hope on her face and asked, "Y-you mean you w-want to try us?"

Will nodded, "If that's what you want, me and Blake have no problem with it."

Yang replied, "I would love to try this then."

Will walked over and kissed her square on the lips making her blush brightly before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

After they seperated, Yang said in a blissful state, "I'm convinced."

Will asked, "Yang Xiao Long, will you be my girlfriend?"

Yang said with excitement, "Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" and kissed him again.

Yang said, "By the way Will, this came for you." as she handed him the box she had brought.

Will asked, "What is it?"

Yang replied, "I don't know. Professor Ozpin said someone sent it for you."

After Will opened the evelope, he noticed that the parcel was from his Uncle Johnny.

Will silently read the letter, which said, 'Dear Will. This is your Uncle Johnny. In this box is a special present that me and your mom made for you. It's very important as a cime fighter in some cases to gather intelligience on your enemies in order to know how to capture them. So, we constructed this, knowing it was the perfect device for intel. I hope it serves you well. It's called, 'Bat-o' We're looking forward to seeing you in the upcoming tournament during the Vytal Festival. Have fun.'

Will giggled with excitement and quickly opened the box, only to squeal with more excitement.

When Blake and Yang saw what he was holding, they asked what it was.

Will explained what was written in the letter and that the object he was holding was a robotic flying bat with a built-in camera that could record videos, plus, Will could hook it up to his laptop and study the videos for data.

Blake smirked, "Sounds sexy."

Then she turned to Yang, grinned with mischief, and then pulled her into a kiss between both girls!

When they seperated for air, they heard clapping and turned to Will who said, "That was hot."

Blake and Yang both blushed as Will hugged them and said, "Next Saturday is the start of our holiday break. We can use that whole week to gather info on the White Fang's moves."

Both girls agreed.

Will kissed them both before they went to bed.

For the first time in 2 weeks, Blake slept with a smile on her face, same with Yang, knowing she finally got the man she wanted.

* * *

End of chapter 5.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

To see what Will's new gadget looks like, look up Batshot from Kamen Rider W.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 6: Gathering intel, robot battle, a new enemy revealed.

Note: A few new characters will be introduced in this chapter.

Let's get started!

* * *

It was 7am when everyone at Beacon awoke.

Today was Saturday, meaning every student had the day off.

Ruby wondered why Yang was so happy and cheerful.

Yang explained, "Because. As of last night, me and Will are an item!"

Ruby glanced at Will who just nodded.

After getting over her shock, Ruby asked, "Um, Will. Since my sister is your girlfriend, would it be alright if I call you my big brother from now on?"

Will smiled, "Not at all. go right ahead."

Weiss sighed, "I really wish we could have the same amour as you Will."

Will replied, "Maybe you can, if I can get everything arranged."

Yang asked, "Where did you get that battlesuit anyway?"

Will answered, "Actually, to tell you the truth, my grandmother helped me make it. She served 10 years in the military before retiring. She's got connections, she's got resources. She's the one who mostly trained me to be the warrior I am now. I'm sure she'll help you. I could take you if you like."

Blake replied, "That sounds like a good idea." and everyone agreed.

Weiss asked, "Will, why do you have 2 weapons?"

Will replied, "Because if I lose one, I have a another."

* * *

 _In the mountains outside of Vale..._

After a 2-hour flight, Will and Team Rwby arrived at the estate of Will's grandmother.

The mansion resembled a japanese-style house which was astonishing to the girls.

It stood at 3 floors tall and measured 300 feet in width.

Will stepped up to the front door, he put his hand on a scanner just above the door knob, 2 seconds later, a computerized voice, known as Cortanna, spoke, "Please identify yourself before entering."

Will said, "It's me Cortanna. It's Will."

Cortanna responded, "Oh! Hello William. It's been a while since the last time you were here. Anything I can help you with?"

Will asked, "Is my grandmother home?"

Cortanna said, "Yes. She's in the kitchen right now."

Will asked, "Could you tell her I'm here?"

Cootanna responded, "Right away."

* * *

 _Inside the mansion..._

The place was spotlessly clean, and most of the antiques were held in plastic casing.

In the kitchen, the estate's only occupant, for the moment, was a woman sitting at the table reading a book.

This woman was Regina Audrey Landon, mother of the Landon family, and grandmother of William Joseph Landon.

Her husband had died 7 years ago during a shootout with the White Fang and left her devastated.

But the rest of her family living with her helped her get past it.

At first glance, she didn't look like much, but the reality was very different.

Despite being well into her sixties, she did not look a day older than 35, mainly because of her training and proper dieting.

Even at the age of 66, she was still no one to tangle with.

She was 5ft-6, 194pds, had a very athletic complexion, and had short brown hair combed upward.

She was reading a book when a voice interuppted, "Excuse me Regina."

Regina replied in a calm voice, "What is it, Cortanna?"

Cortanna responded, "Sorry to interrupt you, but you have a visitor."

Regina was still looking at her book as she asked, "Oh? And who might that be?"

Cortanna answered, "Your grandson William has just arrived. And it looks like he has company with him."

Regina instantly stopped reading, looked up from her book, and said in a surprised voice, "My grandson is here?!"

Cortanna said, "Yes Regina. Should I let him in?"

Regina responded, "Yes. By all means."

The she heard the front door open.

Will and Team Rwby stepped into the mansion.

The air was cool and pleasent, and the smell of air freshner was very welcoming.

Will called out, "Grandma?! Where are you?!"

Then he heard her voice, "In the kitchen William."

He whispered to the girls to wait, they nodded.

Will entered the kitchen, and there she was, waiting for him.

Will gave her a hug and chuckled, "Chipper and energetic as always, eh grandma?"

Regina laughed, "You known it. Please. Sit down."

They sat down at the table before Regina said, "It's been a while Will. Last I heard, you had been accepted into Becaon Academy."

Will replied, "You heard right. Personal invite from Professor Ozpin himself."

Regina smiled, "That's great. Now, Cortanna told me that you brought some company with you?"

Will nodded, "Yup. I told them to wait before meeting you."

Regina said, "I would very much like to meet them."

Will nodded and called them in.

When Team RWBY entered the kitchen, Regina was initially startled at the 4 girls.

But Will calmed her down and started the introductions, "Everyone, this is my grandmother, Regina Audrey Landon. Say hello Grandma."

Regina waved her hand at them.

Will introduced the girls one by one, "Grandma, this is Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. First year students at Beacon Academy. Say hello girls."

The girls all said, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

They all spent the next hour getting to know each other.

Will confided in Regina that Blake and Yang were both his girlfriends.

As expected, Regina was naturally concerned, but tolerant.

She saw a lot of her younger self in the 2 girls and came to like them.

Regina then asked, "So Will, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Will answered, "I came here to ask you a favor."

Regina asked, "How can I be of assisstance Will?"

Will replied, "Remember that battlesuit you helped me build when I was 17?"

Regina nodded.

Will continued, "Well, I came here to ask if you could make 4 vests out of the same material for them."

Regina frowned, then cleared her throat, "Might I inquire as to why?"

Will explained, "Because, trouble seems to follow us everywhere we go. I want the others to have some protection in case things get terribly out of hand. Plus, if push comes to shove and we have to do some infiltration, I want to make sure my teammates aren't seriously injured. It's for their safety as well as my own. I knew that you were the only one who could do it. Remember what you taught me when I was a kid? A good soldier never leaves a man behind?"

Regina paused, she seemed deep in thought.

After 30 seconds, she finally said, "Alright. I'll do it."

Will gasped, "Really?!"

Regina smiled, "Of course. It's for a noble cause. Plus, it'll help keep me occupied."

Regina spent the next 2 hours getting the measurements of the girls so she knew what sizes to make.

Will gave her one last hug before the group left.

Regina told them it would take at least 7 days to get the vests made.

Will and the others understood.

After 10 days, (7 to manufacture, and 3 to deliver.) the armour vests arrived.

They were designed to be worn under clothing.

The girls found the vests to be very comfortable, not to mention, the armour conformed to their bodies very nicely.

* * *

 _Timeskip: 3 days..._

It was another typical day at Beacon.

Originally, Juane was going to pester Weiss for a date.

But that changed when Will spoke to him before class, "Juane. I think you should know. About Pyrrha, she really likes you. She told me that she thinks you're the cutest boy in Beacon. She also mentioned that she wants you to ask her to the upcoming dance."

Juane was stunned, "Really?!"

Will replied, "Yeah. All you gotta do is ask her."

And so, after class, he did just that. Juane pulled Pyrrha aside and asked, "Pyrrha, do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Pyrrha blushed a little and said, "I'd be delighted!"

In their dormitory, the girls changed into some casual clothing and wore their vests of armour underneath said clothing.

Will was wearing his battlesuit and weapons.

Once they were all dressed, Blake said, "I thought that class would never end."

Ruby announced, "Alright guys. Today's the day. The investigation begins!" as she jumped to the floor.

Weiss sighed, "Glad to see we're all taking this seriously."

Yang said, "Hey. We've got a plan. That's somewhat serious."

Ruby chirped, "Right. Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss replied, "Yes. You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistances. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake said, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, maybe I can find out what they're planning."

Yang chuckled, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town who typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

Will spoke up, "And I'll stand by at the rendevous point in case you need help."

Ruby said, "Great! We'll meet up with Yang tonight to go over what we found. Let's do it."

A sudden voice said, "Yeah!"

They all turned to see Sun Wukong outside the window hanging upside down from his tale.

Blake explained what they were going to do.

Ruby said they didn't want to get friends involved.

Sun scoffed, "That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

They all looked out the window to see Neptune standing on a ledge.

Once they were all inside, they paired up.

Ruby spoke up, "Let's pair up into teams. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Will said out loud, "Hold on just 1 second."

With that, he grabbed Sun and Neptune by the back of their shirt collars and pulled them close to him, not roughly, just enough to make them realize this was a serious matter.

Will looked at them with a serious expression and said, "Sun, Neptune, let me make this perfectly clear. Blake and Yang are my girlfriends. Therefore, you better keep you hands to yourselves. If Yang and Blake tell me that you two tried to make a move on them... I AM GONNA MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING FUCKING HELL! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

The 2 boys quickly nodded.

Will replied in a calm tone, "Good. Glad we got that straightened out."

Sun and Neptune knew that Will was not someone to be taken lightly.

They had seen how he fought, how superb his skills were, how powerful he was, and how fast he was.

But, they also knew that he was a dedicated leader who valued his friends and loved ones, therefore, they respected him.

William Joseph Landon believed much more in being respected than feared.

He knew that fear eventually would turn back around and bite you in the ass, respect however, would last you a lifetime.

With that, the group headed off.

Ruby and Weiss headed off to CCT tower while Weiss explained a little of it's history.

At the tower, Ruby was about to take a picture with her data scroll when it fumbled and slipped out of her hands.

It flew across the pavement to Penny who picked it up and handed it back to Ruby.

Ruby was surprised, "Penny?! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

Penny started acting strange as if she didn't no what they were talking about, "You must be mistaken. I gotta go! Bye!" and ran off.

Weiss was suspicious, "What was that all about?"

Ruby said, "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. I'll meet up with you later. Bye!"

Weiss tried to stop her, but to no avail. She sighed.

Ruby caught up to Penny and said, "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

Penny just said, "There seems to be a misunderstanding." and kept walking.

Ruby said out loud, "What?! Penny, wait!"

No response.

Ruby said again, "Is everything okay?"

No response.

Ruby finally grabbed her arm and shouted, "Penny, please stop!"

That got her attention.

Ruby said, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guy's we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please! As a friend!"

Penny sighed, leaned in close and whispered, "It's not safe to talk here." and they went to a secure location.

* * *

 _Back at the tower..._

Weiss entered the CCT building and headed to the elevator at the back of the ground floor.

Once she was in, the intercom said, "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How can I help you?"

Weiss replied, "I'd like to go to the communications room, please."

The intercom responded, "Absolutlely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"

Weiss did just that.

The intercom acknowleged, "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee."

Then the elevator began it's ascent to the communications floor.

When Weiss walked out of the elevator, she entered a room with a front desk surrounded by comm terminals.

She went to the front desk as a hologram of the terminal manager lady appeared and asked, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

Weiss said, "I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

The lady said, "Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

Weiss said, "Thank you." and headed over to said terminal.

She sat down as the monitor came on revealing a Schnee company worker who replied, "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister, Winter, might be here as well."

Weiss said, "No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me? I've compiled a short list." and placed her card in the slot.

When the lady saw the list, she was puzzled, "I see. If I may ask, what is this for?"

Weiss carefully lied, "School project."

The lady asked, "You do realize that there are some very sensitive files on this list, right?"

Weiss nodded, "Then I'll be sure to treat them with care."

The lady replied, "Very well. I'm sending the info now."

Once the transfer was complete, the lady said, "Have a nice day." and logged off.

Weiss nodded and left.

* * *

 _In the city..._

While General Ironwood was giving a speech about his new military hardware, Penny and Ruby were talking in secret.

Penny replied, "I wish I could help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those guys."

Ruby pressed on, "Then what happened that night at the docks? We were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

Penny shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."

Ruby asked, "Then where did you go?"

Penny said, "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father told me not to venture out to far. But he loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

Ruby smirked, "Oh, believe me. I know the feeling. But, why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny said sadly, "I was asked not to talk to you. Or anyone else for that matter."

Ruby smiled, "Was your dad really that upset?"

Penny said sadly, "No. It wasn't my father." and kept walking.

By accident, they stumbled upon the plaza where Ironwood was giving his speech.

The new weapons impressed Ruby.

But Penny became timid and ran off into a nearby alley.

As Ruby ran after her, 2 soldiers followed in pursuit.

Using her semblance, Ruby got both her and Penny to safety.

Ruby stumbled onto the road as a large delivery van full of dust was coming towards her.

She was too scared to move.

Penny rushed forward, and knocked Ruby out of the way, and to everyone's amazement, stopped the truck with her bare hands!

But she ran off again as people began to converge on the scene.

Ruby followed her just as the 2 soldiers from earlier arrived.

After a brief argument, Penny finally gave in.

She said softly, "Ruby... I'm not a real girl." as she lifted up her hands to show robotic limbs underneath fake skin!

Ruby was at a loss for words.

Finally, she got over her shocked and said she didn't understand.

Penny explained that she was the first artificial human capable of generating an aura.

Ruby thougth nothing of it and said, "That may be true. But you're not like the others back there. You have feelings and a heart like me. So, we're the same."

Penny squeaked with relief and thanked Ruby.

Then the soldiers arrived.

Ruby hid while Penny managed to quell the men.

* * *

 _With Yang and Neptune..._

After meeting with her friend in downtown Vale, Yang couldn't get anything useful out of him.

* * *

 _With Blake and Sun..._

After infiltrating the White Fang, Blake and Sun leaned that Torchwick was planning to use a very powerful and heavily armed mech suit to help in the conquest of Vale.

Blake used her gun to shoot out the power panel and disable the lights.

In the chaos, they escaped by jumping through a window.

But Torchwick took control of the mech and gave chase.

Blake used her scroll and shouted, "Weiss! Yang! Ruby! Will! Can you guys hear me?! It's Blake! Me and Sun are in trouble! Torchwick is driving a robot and chasing us! We need your help right away!"

The girls moved as fast as they could.

* * *

 _With Will..._

Standing atop the tallest building in downtown Vale, Will was just finishing a soda when he heard Blake's distress call over his helmet's radio.

Will asked, "What's your position?"

Over the radio, Blake said, _"671972 degrees west, by 44.50177 degrees north! Headed west!"_

Will turned to the eastward direction behind him and saw the robot approaching.

He pushed the transmit button on his helmet and said, "I can see you! Hang tight! I'm on my way!"

With that, he dove over the edge of the building, opened his glider wings, activated his aura and flew off to the rescue.

The chase eventually lead them to the freeway.

As Sun and Blake continued to run, Yang and Neptune got alongside the robot using her motorcycle.

Yang told Neptune that the robot needed to be slowed down.

Neptune pulled a futuristic looking rifle off his back and fired 2 shots to get Torchwicks attention.

It worked.

Neptune jumped in the air and transformed his gun into a Naginata and stabbed the robot with it.

Sun attempted to help, but both of them were thrown away into th air and disappeared.

Weiss jumped down from as overpass above Blake and froze the street in an attempt to get the robot off the freeway and away from the people.

It worked.

The mech slipped on the ice and fell off the freeway and down to the ground below.

Team RWBY jumped down to finish the fight.

But, the size of the robot and it's armament made them freeze.

Ruby mumbled, "Big brother, if you're out there, we could use some help."

Then, all of a sudden, a huge blast of wind blew through the area and knocked the robot over!

The girls looked up and saw Will flying downwards towards them, he fired his right guantlet, the cable looped around the girls and tied them up.

With a swoop and pulling up again, Will pulled all 4 girls out of the line of fire.

After getting them to safety, Will threw 4 smokebombs at the robot, the explosions began spreading a thick cloud of smoke through the area, obscuring Torchwicks view.

Once the girls were released, Will joined them in the fight.

Despite their best efforts, Torchwick's robot wouldn't go down.

Taking a chance, Will whisked the group to a secluded spot to plan their next move.

Hiding behind a concrete column with the girls, Will used the infared scanner on his helmet to analyze the robot.

Yang whispered, "How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

Will answered, "My scanner shows a bundle of exposed wiring on the underside of the robot. Those wires are connected to all the critical points of the robot. If we can somehow disable those wires, we can stop him."

Blake asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Will whispered, "If one of us leads him in the wrong direction, then the rest flank him from behind so we can disable the wires. Feign Retreat. It's a classic military move."

Weiss said softly, "That's a good idea. With Torchwick distracted, we can outsmart him."

Ruby was ready, "Got it. Who goes?"

"Me." Will said with determination.

Will ran out from behind the column and into Torchwick's line of sight shouting, "HEY! HEY! HEY! Over here!"

Torchwick tried to hit, but Will easily dodged all of the attacks.

"HA! Is that all you got loser?!" taunted Will.

"YOU'LL FIND OUT!" shouted Torchwick.

As Team RWBY moved to strike, without warning, Torchwick launched a missle that circled through the air, flew downward and hit Will directly in the shoulder sending the wounded 17 year-old spiraling out of control, spinning head-over-heels into a rocky ravine.

Sparks were flying out of his helmet at the base of his neck.

"AHH! WHAT DID HE HIT?! I'M LOSING POWER! I'M OUT OF CONTROL! AHHHHHHHHH!" Will screamed as he fell.

Weiss, "WILLIAM!"

Yang, "W-WILLIAM!"

Blake, "OH NO! WILLIAM!"

Ruby, "BIG BROTHER! NOOOO!"

Fueled by rage and revenge, Team RWBY attacked.

Weiss froze the robot's arms, Blake and Ruby severed the legs, and finally, Yang punched the robot so hard that it shattered, leaving Torchwick exposed.

As they attempted to shoot him, a woman with black and pink hair, dressed in white clothing appeared and stopped the attack with an umbrella.

Torchwick said, "Ladies, Ice Queen. Always a pleasure. Neo, if you will."

Yang tried to stop them, but they just shattered into glass!

They looked up to them in plane, realizing it was all an illusion.

Torchwick laughed, "You girls have a choice to make. You can choose to chase me. But I hate to think what that'll mean for your friend. Even if he did survive the fall, he's probably very badly injured. If he doesn't get medical help soon, I'm certain he will die. So what will you do? Chase the villian or save your friend? Your feelings are so predictable, that's why I've won today. HA HA HA! I'll kill you next time." as he flew off.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Blake.

Weiss shouted, "Save your anger for later. We've got to help Will!"

The girls nodded and ran to the edge of the cliff.

The cliff was 300 feet down to the river.

Yang pulled out her binoculars and began scanning the shores.

After 30 seconds, Yang shouted, "Wait! I see him!" as she pointed downward.

As their eyes adjusted, the others saw it too.

At the bottom of the cliff, near the river, Will lay on his back, arms and legs sprawled outwards, his head resting against a rock at the base of the cliff with his mask on, he was not moving.

They couldn't see him very well from 300 feet above under the moonless night, but William looked dead.

Ruby noticed a stairway going left and right all the way to the bottom, so they headed for it.

Once they reached the bottom, they ran towards their wounded comrade.

When they reached him, Weiss walked over to check on him.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake were scared that their 'Big Brother' and boyfriend was dead.

Weiss carefully lifted up his left arm to check for a pulse, praying furiously.

5 seconds later, she gasped.

Ruby asked in a scared voice, "What is it Weiss?"

Weiss turned to the others and shouted, "HE'S ALIVE!"

Blake said with tears of hope, "He is?!"

Weiss smiled with relief, "Yes! He's unconscious, but he's alright!"

They all squealed with happiness, knowing that Will was okay.

10 minutes later, Will came around.

He tried to move, but he couldn't.

Yang asked, "Will! Are you alright?!"

Will groaned, "I don't think I'm hurt, but I can't move."

Weiss pulled out a little x-ray scanner and examined the spot where Will was hit.

After a few moments, she said, "As I suspected. The neurotranmitters that send signals from his brain to the body have been interrupted. It seems the impact from falling must've disabled his nerve systems."

Weiss pulled out a mini defibrilator and said, "The source of the problem seems to lie at the base of his neck. Nothing too serious. It'll just take a moment to correct. He's quite lucky. This could've been much worse."

Yang and the others breathed a sigh of release.

Weiss put the device at the base of Will's neck and released a shock from it.

After the initial shock, Will's nerves rebooted and feeling returned to his body allowing him to move.

He reached up and hit 2 small buttons on the side of his helmet, the girls heard an electrical hum from his mask as the eyeports started glowing again.

Will deactvated his helmet to catch his breath.

He saw the girls and sighed that they were safe too.

Blake and Yang kissed him affectionately which he accepted.

Sun and Neptune had bailed on them and went to eat at a food stand.

When they returned to Beacon, Will was going over the info he got from Bat-O and the info he got on the robot suit.

Yang asked, "What are you doing?"

Will replied, "I'm trying to find out how Torchwick got that robot in the first place. That thing was a top secret military project from 2 years ago. How did he get one?"

Blake asked, "Do you think he infiltrated a military base and stole it?"

Typing at his computer, Will shook his head, "It's not that simple. Any project done by the military is done under heavy security. The documents and research papers for the project are stored in one facility while the project itself is held in a completely different facility. Not to mention, both facilties are heavily monitored and guarded with strict security measures. Computer passwords, voice-lock codes, anti-hacking firewalls, special radio transmittors. I mean, even if you scan their frequency, you couldn't listen in or detect anything."

Weiss asked, "If security is that extreme, how did Torchwick get his hands on it?"

Will replied, "I checked Torchwick's background. He does not have the skill or the knowlege to pull off a hijacking of this magnitude. With all the heavy security, it would be completely impossible for him to steal the robot, let alone the data. There's only one way that info could've gotten out, and that's if someone leaked it. Only someone from military intelligence could have leaked those files. The question is: Who was it?"

Ruby asked, "How do we figure that out?"

Will replied, "I'm gonna try and see if I can track the shipment records of the robot. If I can find out who sent it, maybe I'll know who is behind this."

Yang asked, "How do you know so much about military security?"

Will replied, "My grandmother told me about it. Not a word of this leaves the room." everyone nodded.

5 minutes later, Will spoke, "According to this info, the robot shipment was conducted by someone named 'Gabriel Hara.' But no one at Military Intelligence is registered with that name. I'll contact the police chief and see if he can tell me anything."

After contacting the police dept, the chief came on screen and said, "Welcome to the Vale Police Department. Is there a- Oh! William Joseph Landon! It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Will smiled, "Hello old friend. It's been too long. I need your help with something."

The Chief asked, "What might that be?"

Will replied, "I was looking into an illegal shipment. According to my readouts, it was done by someone named Gabriel Hara. Could you check your databases for that name and send me whatever info you've got?"

The chief said, "Of course."

After 3 minutes, the chief transfered the data to Will's scroll and logged off.

When Will checked the data, he was shocked by what he saw!

The girls heard him gasp and asked, "What's wrong?"

Will looked at them and said, "Girls, it is just as I feared. I suspected Torchwick had connections, but I never imagined this."

He leaned back to let the girls see an image of a 31 year old man in white clothes with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a very menacing sword.

Blake asked, "Who is that?"

Will answered, "The man who sent Torchwick that robot. His name is 'Strider Hiene' I've been tracking him for sometime now without much success. He's a former member of military intelligence whose thought it's more profitable going to the other side. Industrial espionage, hijacking diamonds from Vacuo, theft and disposal of millions of negotiable barabonds. And that's just the icing of the cake. Additional charges include arms dealing, drug trafficking, extortion, smuggling, kidnapping, and over 2 dozen murders. Gabriel Hara is one of his aliases. In short, Hiene is a former military operative who became a terrorist."

The girls were stunned.

Will continued, "I've crossed him before, but he always manages to slip away. He really wants to spill my blood. No doubt about that."

Blake was concerned, "Why would he come after you?"

Will replied, "Revenge, I guess. A while back, he held some people for ransom. But because of me, his whole plan went to shit. Now he's a little pissed at me."

Ruby asked, "You don't think he'll come to Beacon, do you?"

Will sighed, "I wouldn't put it past him. Hiene is ruthless and relentless. He does not stop, he does not quit, he doesn't give up. He can't be bargained with, he can't be reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And he absolutely will not stop, ever, until his target is terminated. He will fight to the death."

The girls were silent.

But they assured Will that they would be ready.

After dinner, they went to bed, but this time, Yang took the chance to sleep with Will.

Will accepted and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 7: Juane's realization, Blake's stuborness, Dance, Dance, Infiltration!

Let's begin!

* * *

It was just 3 days before the big dance at Beacon.

Pyrrha was setting up for a sparring match against Team CRDL.

Despite it being a 4 against 1 match, Pyrrha won.

Glynda spoke, "Well done Miss Nikos. At this rate, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you Professor."

Glynda continued, "Alright. Now, I know this is a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?"

She looked at Blake and said, "Miss Belladonna, you've been docile these last few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury interrupted, "I'll do it."

Glynda replied, "Mercury, is it? Alright then. Let's find you an opponent."

Mercury stated, "Actually, I wanna fight her." pointing to Pyrrha.

Glynda said, "I'm sorry, but Miss Nikos has already finished her match. I suggest you choose another partner."

Will stood up, "I'll do it."

Mercury, for some reason, decided, "On second thought, count me out." as if something about Will changed his mind.

Will blinked, unable to understand why.

Then he turned to Pyrrha and said, "How about it Pyrrha? Would you care to fight me?"

Pyrrha smirked, "Certainly. You and I have never fought before Will. I'd be happy to oblige."

Will entered the arena and walked past Pyrrha while saying, "Remember Pyrrha. It's about one's level of skill. This is a test, not a fight. But I'm not gonna hold back in my moves." as he moved to one end of the arena.

Pyrrha walked to the opposite end of the arena and turned around to face Will while saying, "Okay. Then neither will I."

Will pushed a button on his collar and a clanking sound erupted as his battle masked formed, it looked a little scary to those who hadn't seen it before.

He pulled out one of his revolvers, switched it to dagger mode, and put the second one down, showing he wanted a one-weapon fight.

Pyrrha tranformed her weapon to sword mode, put her shield down and held the long weapon straight out.

Will asked, "Ready?"

Pyrrha said, "Ready!"

Then they charged each other.

Will leaped forward with his dagger heading right for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gripped her sword with both hands and used it to block a downwards strike from Will.

Will spun around and kicked her in the stomach before flipping backwards.

Pyrrha jumped at him prepairing to attack.

Will held his blade in a reverse grip and swung it left and right to intercept all of Pyrrha's strikes.

Pyrrha jumped backwards and removed the red sash from her waist, which exposed the curves of her butt.

Will raised an eyebrow.

Pyrrha tied the sash to her sword, twirled it a few times before throwing it at Will, who dodged it.

With her opponent distracted, Pyrrha lunged forward and went for a downwards slash.

But Will regained his focus just in time to block the attack.

Holding Pyrrha at bay, Will said in a smoothe voice, "You'll have to do better than that, my darling."

Pyrrha smirked before doing a flipkick which knocked Will's dagger out of his hand, leaving him unarmed.

Will smiled, "Now I'm impressed."

He dodged a few strikes before grabbing Pyrrha by the wrists, he pulled backwards and used the momentum to throw her over his head and across the arena.

After that, Will jumped up and used his wind power to pull his dagger back into his hand.

He pointed it at Pyrrha and asked, "Shall we continue?"

Pyrrha grinned, "My pleasure."

With that, they engaged in a wild dagger vs. sword fight.

They both hacked and slashed at each other, but neither one would give an inch.

After 20 minutes of fighting, both combatants were told to stop because time was up.

Pyrrha looked tired, while Will didn't even seem winded in the least.

Glynda announced, "That's all the time we have for today. I call this match a draw. Excellant work for both of you. Remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all still have your mission on monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Will and Pyrrha both shook hands and thanked each other for a good fight before leaving the arena with the others.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Even though Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were in good spirits for the upcoming dance, Blake was once again in a state of depression.

The circles under her eyes were very dark, she was looking a little thin, her skin was paler than usual and her grades were failing.

The girls tried hard to convince Blake to take it easy and let loose for once because getting stressed wasn't good for her health.

But Blake was being stubborn and left while saying, "I'll be in the library."

Team RWBY sighed.

As soon as Blake was out of the room, a hand scooped her up and carried her off.

Initially startled, Blake quickly realized that Will was carrying her over his left shoulder.

Blake grunted, "Will! What do you think you're doing?!"

Will pushed open the front door of the building and answered, "We need to talk sweety. Gonna go somewhere that give us a little privacy."

He carried Blake to the nearby woods, put her down and said, "Didn't we talk about this before Blake? Getting stressed out and putting your health in danger is not going to help. I love you very much Blake, but if you can't get yourself under control, I'm breaking up with you! I don't want to do that, but I can't stand seeing you act like this! It's hurting me terribly! You can't do this by yourself! You have to let us help you! Sticking together is the only way we're gonna get through this! Why can't you understand that?!"

Blake was still being stubborn, "We are not ready! There are still questions that remain unanswered! That's not easy for me to ignore! You don't understand Will!"

Will was at the end of his rope, he knew he would probably regret this, but he didn't see any other option.

He grabbed Blake and wrestled her to the ground before putting a set of handcuffs on her as a safety precaution.

Once she was restrained, Will snarled, "You've tried to endure all of this alone! Your friends wanna help, but you won't let them! Have you thought about how that makes them feel?!"

Blake looked up at Will with a startled look on her face.

Will continued, "I was like you once. I thought I was being strong, I refused to depend on anyone. But all I did was push everyone away from me. I learned something from that! If you keep it all inside, it just makes you weak!"

Blake wanted to rebutt those words, but couldn't, she knew that Will was right.

She looked to the ground and burst into tears, "What have I done, Will? What have I become? Look at me. This isn't me! I don't do stuff like this!"

Seeing that Blake was finally beginning to understand the truth, Will removed the handcuffs, got down next to her and said calmly, "You made a mistake. Alright? It happens."

Blake was still crying, "I'm tired of all this stress. How am I supposed to get rid of it?"

Will smiled, "I have the perfect solution. Come here."

* * *

 **WARNING: Small lime insert. Don't wanna read, skip it!**

* * *

Will engaged in a heavy make-out session with Blake.

As they kissed, Will slowly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it along with her bra, revealing her assets.

Her breasts were beautiful D-cups, firm, round, and healthy.

Her nipples were erect showing her arousal.

Will whispered, "Your breasts are beautiful Blake."

He cupped the right one with his left and gently kissed it with his tougne tickling the erect nipple while using his right hand to massage the other breast.

The feeling was incredible and Blake moaned loudly as Will continued his ministrations, alternating between breasts and giving each one equal treatment.

Blake was on cloud nine with this feeling and moaned in ecstasy.

After 5 minutes of working on her tits, Will removed her pants and panties which were soaked with her arousal.

Blake watched in a daze as Will tossed them to the ground, leaving Blake naked except for her stockings and sandals.

Will slowly lowered himself down to her folds and gently blew on it making Blake shudder in pleasure.

Moments later, he slowly traced her womanhood with his fingers and heard Blake moan.

It became even more arousing as Will slowly began running his tougne around her cunt while using his hands to spread her legs apart so they wouldn't be in the way.

Blake was moaning loudly at this new sensation, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She gasped as Will ran his fingers along her dripping pussy, eventually slipping them inside of her as he started fingering and licking at the same time.

The response was surprising, Blake arched her back as a loud scream of pleasure escaped her mouth.

After 5 minutes of fingering her, Will removed his fingers, wrapped his arms around her legs to hold them steady, forced his tougne deep inside of her, then started licking and twirling her cunt with his tougne.

Blake moaned, "OH GOD WILL! Suck and lick my pussy hard! Take me to the heights of ecstasy!"

She grabbed her breasts and started massaging them herself since she couldn't move her legs.

Within 3 minutes, she felt her release coming and grabbed Will's head while moaning, "W-William! Oh! Oh! I'm about to cum! Please don't stop! Oh!"

Encouraged by this, Will kept up his pace as he heard Blake moan louder and noticed she was gyrating her hips to speed up the release.

Suddenly, she whimpered, "W-William! I-I'm so close! Please don't stop! I-I'm gonna- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Blake screamed as her cum came gushing out of her pussy, splattering on Will's face and the ground below.

Will cleaned up as much as he could with his tougne, enjoying the tangy taste of the substance.

Blake laid back on the ground, her legs shaking after being rocked by her orgasm.

Will finished up and deeply kissed her.

 **...end of lime.**

* * *

When they separated for air, Will asked, "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Because there will be others. Did you enjoy it?"

Blake moaned a little, "That was incredible. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Will grinned, "We will. Now, are you ready to let loose for once and enjoy yourself?"

Blake smiled, "Sure. I'll see you at the dance."

Then they headed to bed.

Blake fell asleep with a blissful serene on her face.

* * *

 _With Juane and Pyrrha..._

Juane was sparring with Pyrrha on the roof.

He held his own for a good while Pyrrha tripped him up.

After sheathing her weapon, Pyrrha helped him up while chuckling, "Well done! Your sword skills have improved immensely!"

Juane dusted himself off while saying, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Pyrrha asked, "So, are you ready to move on to aura?"

Juane shook his head, "No. I've got too much on my mind right now."

Pyrrha sighed, "Look, I know you get frustrated. But you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now."

Juane shook his head again, "It's not that."

Pyrrha put on a playful pout and asked, "What is it then? Juane, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Juane sighed, "Pyrrha, there's something very important you need to know. But I can't tell you right now. It'll have to wait until the dance. It's that important."

Pyrrha nodded, "Alright. I'll hold you to that." and left.

Juane sighed again, he was nervous, but he refused to let that stop him.

If this worked out, he would have to thank Will for drilling it into his head and making him remember it.

* * *

 _The night of the dance..._

The hall was slowly filling up with students.

Yang was wearing a white dress as she waited for the others.

Ruby walked in wearing a black and red sleeveless dress with high heels causing Yang to squeal, "Oh! You look so adorable!"

Weiss arrived with Neptune and was wearing a white dress while Blake wore a purple dress.

With Weiss occupied, the other members of Team RWBY were wondering what to do.

Plus, they were wondering where Will was.

Ruby was asked by Sun if she wanted to dance, Ruby accepted.

Then the door swung open startling everyone.

Into the hall marched Will who was wearing a Nehru suit. _(Look up the suit worn by Neo in The Matrix Reloaded to see what I'm talking about.)_

Blake and Yang thought he looked very dashing in that suit as he began to dance with them, switching back and forth between both girls.

Mercury and Emerald arrived just in time.

Ironwood asked Glynda to dance which she accepted.

Juane arrived with Pyrrha.

As they started to dance, Pyrrha asked, "What was it you wanted to tell me Juane?"

Before Juane could answer, Sky Lark, a member of Team CRDL, got between them and snorted, "Scram Juane. Cutting in." before pulling Pyrrha away from him.

As Juane started to walk away, feeling defeated, Will gave him a quick look and made a gesture that said, "Remember what I taught you?"

Juane got the mesage and summoned up the courage.

He walked back to Sky and Pyrrha, broke them apart, glared at Sky and said in a very accusing tone, "Excuse me!"

As quick as a flash, he punched Sky in the face, knocking him out.

Then he got in front of Pyrrha, cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her a look that said, "I love you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha got the gesture and blushed as Juane slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Pyrrha could only accept it.

Nearby, Will saw it and thought to himself, _/YES!"_

Then he went over to Professor Ozpin and asked, "Would it be alright if I play some songs for the dance? I have some good ones."

Ozpin asked, "How many?"

Will replied, "3. A romance song, a girl song, and then a guy song."

Ozpin asked one more question, "Nothing vulgar or provocative?"

Will shook his head.

Ozpin finally said, "Go right ahead."

Will walked over to the speaker phone and announced, "Attention everyone!"

They all stopped to look at him.

Will continued, "Professor Ozpin has allowed me to play some songs for this period of the dance. This first one is for all you lovers out there." and pulled up the song.

Then went to dance with his girls.

* * *

 _(Song: 'Can you feel the love tonight?' by Elton John.)_

 _"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_

 _when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away._

 _An enchanted moment and it sees me through._

 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Tonight._

 _It is where we are._

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed warrior that we got this far._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Tonight._

 _How it's laid to rest?_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._

 _There's a time for everyone, if they only learn._

 _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

 _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors._

 _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with your's._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Tonight._

 _It is where we are._

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Tonight./_

 _How it's laid to rest?_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."_

 _...end of song._

* * *

When the song ended, many of the girls were sighing in bliss at how romantic it sounded.

Especially Team RWBY.

Will went back to the speaker and said, "Okay. I'd like to begin the next song by asking all guys to step off the dance floor for now. This next song is for the all the girls."

The boys all moved to the side as Will played the next tune.

The lyrics, most of the girls, including Yang, thought they were pretty catchy.

* * *

 _(Song: 'What a girl wants.' by Christina Aguilera. (Come on. She's one of the better female vocalists in my opinion.)_

 _"What a girl wants, what a girl needs._

 _What a girl wants, what a girl needs._

 _Yeah come on._

 _I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe._

 _Like a rock, you waited so patiently._

 _While I got it together._

 _While I figured it out._

 _I only looked, but I never touched._

 _Cause in my heart was a picture of us,_

 _holding hands, making plans._

 _And it's lucky for me you understand._

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever makes me happy sets you free._

 _And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
_

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever keeps me in your arms._

 _What I want is what you got._

 _And what you got is what I want._

 _There was a time I was blind._

 _I was so confused._

 _Run away just to hide it all from you._

 _But baby, you knew me better than I knew myself._

 _They say if you love something, let it go._

 _If it comes back, it's your's._

 _That's how you know._

 _It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure._

 _And you're ready and willing to give me more than,_

 _What a girl wants,_

 _What a girl needs,_

 _Whatever makes me happy sets you free._

 _And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,_

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever keeps me in your arms._

 _And I'm thanking you for giving it to me._

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Somebody sensitive, crazy, sexy, cool like you._

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _What you got is what I want._

 _What a girls wants. (It's all right.)_

 _What a girl needs. (It's okay.)_

 _You let a girl know how much you care about her._

 _I swear you're the one who always knew._

 _You knew,_

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever makes me happy sets you free._

 _Ohh, oh, I'm thaking you for being there for me,_

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever keeps me in your arms._

 _Whatever keeps me in your arms,_

 _is what I need._

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever makes me happy sets you free._

 _And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
_

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Whatever keeps me in your arms._

 _And I'm thanking you for giving it to me._

 _What a girl wants._

 _What a girl needs._

 _Oh baby! Oh darling!_

 _Thank you, thank you!_

 _For giving me what I want._

 _And what I need."_

 _...end of song._

* * *

After it ended, the girls were shouting in approval and high-fiving eachother.

Will announced, "And now for my last one. This one is strictly for the guys. You ladies are welcome to join in if you want, but this is primarily a guy song." and started up the tune.

Once he was on the floor, he proved that he knew how to dance as the tempo picked up.

Even Yang and Blake were astonished by his smoothe and graceful movements.

* * *

 _(Song: 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias.)_

 _"Esta noche, Bailamos._

 _De noite da ma vida._

 _Quedate conmigo._

 _Tonight, I'm yours._

 _I leave my life in your hands._

 _We take the floor, nothing is forbidden anymore._

 _Don't let the world in outside._

 _Don't let a moment go by._

 _Nothing can stop us tonight!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Let the rhythm take you over!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Bailamos!_

 _Wanna live this night forever!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Te quiero!_

 _Tonight I'm your's._

 _We can make it happen, I'm so sure._

 _I won't let it go._

 _There is something I think you should know._

 _I won't be leaving your side._

 _We're gonna dance through the night._

 _I wanna reach for the stars!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Let the rhythm take you over!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Bailamos!_

 _Wanna live this night forever!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Te quiero!_

 _Whoa!_

 _Tonight we dance._

 _Whoa!_

 _Like no tomorrow._

 _Whoa!_

 _If you will stay with me._

 _Te quiero, mi amor._

 _Bailamos!_

 _Let the rhythm take you over!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Bailamos!_

 _Wanna live this night forever!_

 _Bailamos!_

 _Te quiero, amor mio._

 _Bailamos!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!_

 _Como te quiero!"_

 _...end of song._

* * *

When it was over, the whole hall was cheering at Will's great choice of songs.

Will's performance earned him a kiss from Yang and Blake, which he greatly accepted.

Juane whispered into Pyrrha's ear, "From now on, where ever we go, we go together."

Pyrrha nodded and kissed him again.

And so, the night continued as usual.

Little did they know... someone was about to infiltrate Beacon...

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Next chapter will show Ruby's fight with Cinder and their field trip.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 8: Security breach, pets, field trip with the crazy professor.

Let's go!

* * *

As the dance began to settle down, Ruby walked outside to get some air.

Will did the same.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Ruby looking straight ahead with a suspicious look on her face.

Will turned to look.

Directly ahead, a shadowy figure was leaping across the dormitory rooftops of Beacon.

The figure was heading for the comm tower.

Will and Ruby looked at each other and decided to investigate.

* * *

 _At the tower..._

A guard was on routine patrol when Cinder snuck up behind and knocked him out.

As she entered the tower, 3 guards ordered her to stop.

She knocked 1 unconscious and with a flash of flame, brought out 2 swords that resembled arabian sabers.

With quick agility, she took down the 2 remaining guards, and entered the elevator.

There were 2 other guards in it, but she took them down as well.

Outside, Will and Ruby were nearing the tower when they saw the downed guard.

Realizing that Beacon was under attack, they pulled out their data scrolls and punched in a passcode.

Seconds later, 2 large capsules landed a few feet away from them.

1 capsule opened to reveal Ruby's scythe, the second opened to reveal Will's jumpsuit, mask, utility belt, and weapons.

Once they were strapped and armed, they both nodded to each other and headed for the tower.

Cinder entered the comm room and turned on the main computer.

She heard Emerald say that General Ironwood was leaving the party,

Emerald asked if she and Mercury should intervene.

But Cinder said not to, saying they were done.

As she prepared to leave, the elevator dinged, indicating that someone was coming.

The door opened revealing Will and Ruby.

Ruby looked around, but saw nothing. She was confused.

Will activated the scanner on his helmet and searched the entire area

Needless to say, his scanner detected the intruder easily.

Once that was done, Will shouted, "I know you're there intruder! You can't hide! Show yourself!"

Cinder stood up.

Will spoke out loud, "You again?!"

Before Ruby could speak, Cinder waved a device that created a small barrage of ice crystals and sent them straight at her opponents.

Ruby whirled her scythe in a circular motion, deflecting the crystals.

Will leaped high and flipped out of the way.

Once they regained their bearings, Ruby fired her sniper rounds while Will fired his revolver.

Cinder easily stopped them all, then in a flash of flame, brought out her 2 swords.

Ruby attempted to strike with a downward slash.

But Cinder dodged, jumped in the air, linked her swords together to form a bow and fired 3 arrows.

Will pulled Ruby out of harms way and shouted, "RUBY! Avoid those arrows! They disintigrate when they touch!" Ruby nodded.

Will moved to her side and said, "I'll handle her myself. You cover me."

Ruby nodded.

But, just as they were about to attack again, the elevator opened, and there stood General Ironwood.

When Ruby and Will looked back again, Cinder was nowhere to be seen!

The next morning, Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda were discussing about last nights events when Ruby and Will arrived.

Ironwood stepped forward and said, "Ruby, Mr. Landon, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a hunter and huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could."

Ruby smiled, "Thank you sir."

Will stood in a respectful posture and declared, "SIR! THANK YOU SIR!"

Ironwood smiled with admiring eyes, "William Joseph Landon. You are avery respectful hunter, and a brilliant tactical thinker. Where did you learn?"

Will spoke respectfully, "My grandmother taught me. She was in the military for 10 years before retiring."

Ironwood smiled, "She taught you well."

Ozpin cut in, "The General has informed us about what happened last night. But now that you're rested, we wondered if there was anything you wanted to add?"

Glynda joined in, "Yes. Was there anyone with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby shook her head.

Will said, "In order. 1: she was alone. 2: she did look familiar."

Ironwood asked, "Like how?"

Will answered, "I couldn't see her face, but I did recognize her hair style and her eyes. They appeared identical to that of a woman named 'Cinder' who, according to police records, is an accomplice of Roman Torchwick. But I can't say for sure."

Ruby turned to Will and asked, "You think she's connected to Torchwick?"

Will replied, "Again. I can't say for sure. She wielded 2 swords that could combine to form a bow capable of firing arrows that disentergrate what they hit. And she did mention something about a hideout in the southeast. That's all I know."

Ozpin said, "She may be connected to Torchwick, but we don't have enough evidence to confirm yet. So, until further notice, please be discrete about this matter."

Ruby nodded, then left.

Will stayed behind for a minute.

Ozpin and Ironwood went on debating about how to handle the situation.

After 2 minutes, Will stepped in, "General. Do you know the reason why we've survived the last 80 years since the war?"

Ironwood replied, "Military might?"

Will shook his head, "Wrong. Unity and shared resources. It is through trade and peaceful co-existance with one another that we have have survived both economically and structually. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale form a 360-degree trade route. What happens to one of us will affect the others. You must understand that. We don't have enough info as to who our enemies are or what their plan is. For all we know this might go beyond Beacon, beyond Vale. My grandmother served in the military for 10 years. She always taught me to gather intelligence on my enemies, devise a plan based on that info, then attack. So ask yourself, when the threat of war in considered probable, who do you send first? The flag bearer, or the scout?"

Then he left, leaving the 3 adults with speechless expressions.

Will returned with Ruby to the others.

Once everything was explained, Weiss replied, "That was a risky move."

Blake said, "No. I think you two handled it well."

Will smiled, "I think we did."

Ruby wasn't so sure, "I hope so."

Yang reassured her, "I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby."

Then she said, "Oh! I know what will cheer you up."

Yang walked over to a nearby desk and picked up a brown and silver cylindrical package that measured 14 inches in length.

Ruby saw it and asked, "What's that?"

Yang replied, "I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ruby squealed, "OH! Something from home!" and in an instant, she had her legs locked around Yang's waist, hands flapping in the air as she tried to get at the package.

Yang opened the lid, and a long, soft, black bundle of padding fell out, landing with a dull thud on the floor.

The padding flopped on the floor a few times before it sprang up and took the form of what appeared to be a black and white fur dog.

The group peered carefully at it before it let out 2 actual barks.

They all screamed in surprise, especially Ruby who squealed, "ZWEI!"

Blake, "He sent a dog?!"

Weiss, "In the mail?!"

Yang, "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

Ruby giggled, "Stop it!" as Zwei continued to lick her in the face.

Blake, "Your father or your dog?"

Ruby giggled, "I missed you!"

Weiss leaned over and looked at Zwei with a disapproving look on her face and said, "Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt..."

Then her face changed to a girly grin as she finished, "...is going to wive with us foreva? Oh yes he is! Yes he is! Aw! Isn't he adorable?"

Blake was on top one of the bunk beds and said, "Please keep it away from my belongings."

Will walked over with a grin on his face and said, "A dog, huh? Cool. I've been a dog lover since I was a kid. This might be fun." as he gave Zwei a back rub.

Suddenly, they heard Glynda's voice over the speaker, "Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre?"

As Zwei jumped down from Ruby's arms, Weiss replied, "Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week."

Yang pulled out a piece of paper which read, _"Dear girls. I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both. Tai Yang."_

Yang upended the cylinder and dozens of dog food cans fell out along with a can opener.

Weiss inquired, "What is he supposed to do with that?"

Yang dropped everything and said, "Well, that settles it. Come on girls. Zwei will be here when we get back." as she left the room followed by Blake.

Weiss chortled, "Oh, I'll miss you so much. We're gonna be best friends. I can't wait to see you again." and left.

Will followed after her while saying, "Whatever it is with girls and furry animals, I'll never know."

The only one left was Ruby who was conflicted about leaving Zwei by himself.

Eventually, she stuffed the dog and the food into a backpack to smuggle him with the group.

As they entered the amphitheatre, Glynda announced, "Before we begin, Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words."

Ozpin stated, "Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale, the four kindoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 8 decades ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, and oppression. A was that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. As you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsman and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best. That is all."

The students clapped.

Ruby spoke, "This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast."

Yang agreed, "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

Weiss replied, "Let's check search and destroy."

The rest agreed.

They went over to a screen displaying the many avaliable missions.

Ruby replied, "Let's see. Quadrant 5 needs grimm cleared out."

Blake said, "Well, it's in the southeast."

Yang chirped, "Sounds great."

Ruby selected the mission and typed in their team name.

The screen gave a honk and read, "Mission unavaliable to first year students."

Weiss grunted, "Wondeful!"

Blake asked, "Any ideas?"

Will grinned, "Let me try. I've been involved with the police and the military. I might be able to get access."

Will typed in his codename 'Drago.'

The screen beeped and read, "Permission granted due to history with law enforcement and military."

The others were stunned!

Yang smirked, "Very smooth."

Will responded by giving her a kiss.

After a briefing with Ozpin, the group headed out.

To their shock, the huntsman they were going with was Professor Oobleck!

They had a feeling things were not going to go so well.

After a few hours on an airship, they arrived at a city that was abandoned and in a state of disrepair.

Once they landed, Oobleck announced, "Ladies and gentleman, you may still be students, but as of this moment, your first official mission has begun! From this point on, you need to do exactly as I say! Understand?"

He noticed that Ruby had her backpack on and said, "Ruby, I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

Ruby said, "You hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

Oobleck said quietly, "She's not wrong." and then he said, "Very well Ruby. Leave your bag here and we can pick it up on the way back."

Ruby protested a bit, causing Oobleck to say, "Young Lady! What could you possibly have in that bag that is so important that you had to bring it with-"

Whatever he was going to say died as Zwei popped out of the bag and barked at Oobleck.

The others froze.

Ruby whispered to Zwei to get back in the bag.

Oobleck inquired, "We're here to investigate and abandoned urban jungle teaming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

Before Ruby could answer, Oobleck shouted, "Genius!"

He picked up Zwei and spun him around while shouting, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound! Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

Ruby snickered, "I'm a genius."

The others facepalmed.

Oobleck continued to shout for another 30 seconds until...

THUMP!

Will grabbed him from behind in a restraining manner and clamped his hand over the professors mouth to silence him

In a quiet, but stern voice, Will said, "Quiet! you fool! Wanna get us all killed?!"

Oobleck shook his head.

Once Will removed his hand, Oobleck cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that. I should be a little more quiet.

Oobleck then realized a medium-sized backpack hanging from Will's shoulder and asked, "What's in that bag?"

Will answered, "It's my survival satchel. It contains all my essentials in terms of a survival situation. Water purification tablets, emergency shelter setup, sleeping bag, metal canteen water bottle, magnesium firestarter, small cooking pot, some dehydrated meals, waterproof tarp, 800 feet of paracord, flashlight, as well as my music player and portable speaker for entertainment."

Oobleck was impressed, "Survival essentials. Very important."

Then he explained that the area they were in was a marked as a hotspot for grimm activity and that there was most likely a grimm near them.

As it turned out, they heard a crashing and turned around to see a group of grimm a few yards away from them.

Oobleck urged them to wait and track the beasts to heir lair, but even as he said it, he saw it was too late as the grimm turned and saw them.

Realizing they had no chioce, they prepared to fight.

Weiss drew her sword.

Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

Yang extended her Ember Celica.

Ruby unfolded Crescant Rose.

Will pulled his revolvers and switched them to dagger mode.

Then, he activated his mask and ran into battle with the others.

Yang, using her guantlets, took down one grimm before they went to another target: Blake.

Blake, using her clone ability, along with a few high-flying maneuvers and twirls, sliced 4 grimm in half.

Weiss, using her grace, agility, and ice powers, managed to slay 3 grimm.

Ruby used a few spin attacks and circular slashes to decimate 2 grimm.

Will used his glider in combination with a few well-timed shots and slashes to butcher the last 6 grimm.

Oobleck responded, "Well done everyone. It would appear there are no signs of criminal activity in this area."

After dispatching another group of grimm, Oobleck asked the students why they wanted to be hunters.

Yang's reason was mainly for adventure.

Weiss said it was because she had an honor to uphold.

Blake's reason was because she wanted to right the wrongs of the past.

When Will was asked his reason, he replied ominously, "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe some other time."

Ruby went with Oobleck to set up a perimeter while the others set up camp for the night in one of the abandoned buildings.

She asked him why he wanted to be a huntsman.

Oobleck said, "Because I believe that I can use my knowledge to make the new generation wiser than the older generation."

* * *

 _At the campsite..._

As the fire crackled, Yang said, "I can't believe we didn't find anything."

Blake replied, "We were fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. But we can't always have luck on our side."

Weiss said, "That's not what I meant. What I said earlier about upholding the legacy, there's more to it than that."

Yang and Blake had the same thought.

When Ruby returned, Yang asked, "Did he ask you why you wanted to be a huntress?"

Ruby shook her head.

Oobleck told them to eat their dinner and head to bed.

Will spoke up, "I'm going to check around the city one more time to ensure we don't have any trouble. Yang, you're welcome to accompany me if you desire." after that, he jumped off the edge, opened his glider and flew to the ground.

Yang swallowed a 'certain pill' before following after him.

Even though the others were worried, Blake said everything would be okay, knowing them.

Will was near a stairway that lead to a building basement when Yang caught up with him.

She lead him to the underground basement and said, "Will. I-I can't take it anymore! I want you right here and now!"

Will caught on and smiled with lust as he pulled Yang into a heated kiss.

* * *

 **WARNING: Lemon insert! Don't wanna read, skip!**

* * *

Yang was in heaven, blissful heaven as Will fucked her from behind under the glow of a lantern in the underground basement.

Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her tank top lifted up, exposing her beautiful D-cup breasts to the world.

Will had pulled her biker shorts, boots, and panties off, and flipped up her skirt exposing her pussy which his cock now occupied.

Yang had her hands against the wall to support herself, while Will had his left hand on her left hip and held up her right leg with his right hand.

He had his jumpsuit, mask, weapons, pajama pants, boots, and boxers removed, wearing only a t-shirt, and was now dominating his girlfriend, fucking Yang stupid with powerful thrusts from his massive endowment as he pounded her pussy relentlessly.

And the blonde huntress was enjoying every second of it.

They had been going at it for 2 hours now.

Yang first started with a blowjob.

Will was a little overtaken by Yang's actions, she somehow knew how to give a first-class blowjob as she sucked and licked all the right spots.

She was surprised at first when she saw his rod which was at least 8-inches long and nearly 2 inches in girth.

After successfully pleasuring Will, he turned the tables on her.

He pinned her against the wall, unbuttoned her blouse, pulled up her tank top so her tits were exposed and held the woman firmly at his mercy.

Yang flailed her arms at first before gasping in pleasure at him suddenly groping and kissing her tits while one of his hands found a means to pull her shorts and panties down.

It wasn't long before his mouth went from her tits to her pussy and started to do some tease work.

Yang tried to thrust her crotch at him, but he held her firmly in place, and even smacked her ass making her yelp in pleasure before he went on the attack again.

Fortunately, from his experience with Blake, Will knew when to stop teasing and go right for the intended target.

Following the orgasm from his oral skills on her pussy, a dazed Yang barely registered being turned around.

By the time she did, his cock was already lined up with her pussy and began a series of powerful thrusts that pushed Yang into ecstasy.

"Oh yes! Fuck my tight little pussy Will! Fuck me harder! Deeper!" moaned Yang as she barely managed to think.

Yang had already cum 4 times and was about to do it again.

After 30 more minutes, Will was reaching his limit and shouted, "Are you protected?!"

Yang moaned, "Yes!"

A few more thrusts and they both came together, Yang's feminine fluids coating his balls and shaft, Will shooting his sperm deep inside of her.

"YANG!"

"WILL!"

As they came down from their high, they looked at each other with content smiles on their faces, took a few breaths before sharing a passionate kiss.

 **...end of lemon.**

* * *

When they finished cleaning up and getting dressed, Yang said, "That was amazing."

Will nodded, "Indeed it was. Let's get back to the others."

Yang agreed and followed after him, smiling at their intimate time together.

* * *

End of chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

Next chapter will conclude the second season.


	9. Chapter 9

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 9: Reasons, showdown with Torchwick part 2, enter the Landon brothers.

Let's go!

* * *

2 hours after Will and Yang's lovemaking, we now find the group nestled in one of the abandoned buildings.

Ruby was keeping watch with her rifle.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in sleeping bags around the fire.

Zwei was sitting in a corner of the room next to Yang.

Will was resting in a paracord hammock with both ends attached to old steel pipes protruding from the walls.

Oobleck was resting on a ledge above the group, or so they thought...?

At some point, Yang opened her eyes and whispered, "Blake? You awake?"

Blake whispered back, "Yeah."

Yang asked another question, "Why do you think he asked us why we became huntresses? What was he trying to say?"

Blake answered, "Maybe he was just curious."

Yang wasn't convinced and asked, "Weiss, you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking!" Weiss snorted in a low voice.

Then she said, "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I know all too well what my father has done with our company. When he took control, our business has operated like a shadowy grey area. And I intend to put an end to it. Taking a job in Atlas wouldn't have changed anything. My father wasn't the start of our name, and I'll make sure he's not the end of it."

Blake said, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had apartner named Adam. More of a mentor actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not so great after all. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsman and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang replied, "I'm sure you'll find a way. You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake."

Blake said sadly, "But I am! I do it all the time. When you found out I was a Fauness, I ran. When I heard my partner was a monster, I ran. I was born with the ability to replicate myself. That's my semblance. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away. At least you two have something that drives you. I never did. Until I met Will. He made me realize that you can only run for so long until your past catches up with you, and sooner or later you have to fight it. Which is always hard, but the hard part always makes you stronger. He accepted me for who I am. He likes to fight for what is right like me. He wants to make a difference like me. He and I share many traits with each other. That's why I love him so much. His bravery, his cunning, his devotion, and his selflessness."

Yang rolled over and said, "I've always kinda went with the flow you know? That's just who I am. I became a huntress, not to be a hero, but for adventure. I want a life where I have no idea what tomorrow will bring. That's what I enjoy. Being a huntress kinda lines up with that. I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamed about being a hero like in the books. Helping others and saving the day without any thought of reward. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Blake said, "We're all still kids. She's only 2 years younger than us. We're 17 and she's 15."

Yang replied, "That's one of the reasons why I love Will. He's not afraid to speak his mind. He's not afraid to stand up for himself. He can be calm and caring one minute, then agressive and brutal the next when a battle starts. He loves to fight just as much as I do. He also cares very deeply for his friends and loved ones. That is what draws me to him. This is the life we chose."

Weiss responded, "It's our job to protect people. And at the end of the day, whatever we want will have to come second."

Yang rolled over again and asked, "What about you Will? Why did you become a huntsman?"

Will looked up at the ceiling and answered, "4 reasons."

"Like?" asked Weiss.

Will replied, "Well, for one thing, I'm a little adventurous. I love going out every night to fight crime not knowing what's gonna happen or who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Reason number 2: I became a huntsman to uphold a little tradition in my family."

"What kind of tradition?" asked Blake.

Will said, "My family has always had a strict set of codes that we live by. One of which being where it's 'All for one and one for all' If you're not with us, you're against us. Through thick and thin, through the good and bad, through despair and hope, we stand together. The other set of code my family lived by was this: The best thing you can do in a desparate situation is the right thing. The 2nd best thing you do is the wrong thing. And the worst you can do is nothing at all. My family never did nothing at all."

Weiss was impressed, "That's a very interesting code."

Blake and the others nodded in agreement.

Yang asked, "What's the next reason?"

Will said, "The 3rd reason. Well, I come from a long line of public servants. My grandfather was a police officer, my grandma was a soldier, and my mom was a doctor. I became a huntsman and crimefighter to continue that tradition. Because in my opinion, there's nothing better than being able to help serve and protect the public. Knowing that because of what you've done, people can go safely back home to their families and live longer. Because it's a good feeling when you save someone. Sometimes, being a good citizen means doing what you think is right. And that's why I do this because I believe it's the right thing to do."

Blake said with uncertainty, "Um, Will? I know I might regret saying this. But, I have this weird feeling that your last reason might be revenge."

Will kept staring at the ceiling and said, "Yes. Revenge is one of my reasons. But not in the way you think. The person I'm out to avenge is my grandpa. He and I were very close when I was a kid. When I was 10, the White Fang revolt happened and my grandfather was killed in shootout with one of them. I was devastated when I heard that. Every night after that, I prayed and prayed that the person responsible would be brought to justice. But weeks and months went by, and it never happened. I knew then that the police were not prepared to handle the case, they were weak, incompetant, and poorly operational. Which is why I don't trust the police that much because they let my grandpa's killer get away. My idea of revenge is to capture the one responsible and basically humiliate the police by proving that a simple man like me defeated someone that no law agency ever could. I'm not gonna kill the guy, I'm just gonna make sure he languishes in prison for the rest of his life. The biggest problem I have is that since my grandpa's killer was never captured, I know that my career as a crimefighter could be an endless struggle to find the one that got away. But, in the meantime, I also fight to ensure that no one else suffers the collateral damage of random crime and senseless violence."

The girls were speechless!

What they didn't know was that Professor Oobleck heard every word they said.

The girls reasons brought a smile to his face, but Will's reason actually brought tears to his eyes.

Oobleck silently thought, _"He fights not only to protect his family and his honor, but also to ensure what happened to him never happens to anyone else again."_

At some point during the night, Zwei woke up and squeaked a few times which roused Ruby from her sleep.

She looked at Zwei and told him to go back to sleep.

Zwei ran off from the group.

Ruby groaned, picked up her scythe and followed after him.

She found him outside urinating on a old steel structure.

When he was done, Ruby scolded him by saying, "Zwei, this town is abandoned. There were other places you could've done that!"

As she picked him up, she heard a voice say, "What was that?"

She quickly hid behind a column and peeked around to see 2 members of the White Fang saying, "What was what? I thought I heard a Beowolf or something. Let's just finish our patrol and head back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As Ruby stood there wondering what to do next, a black gloved hand came out of nowhere, grabbed her around her mouth and pulled her behind the wall!

She was terribly scared until she found herself face to face with Will who gave her a gesture to hush up.

When she nodded, Will released his hold so she could breath.

Gripped by an odd feeling, Will pulled down the front zipper on his battlesuit, then he removed his right-hand Vulcan revolver from it's holster and slipped it into a large pocket on the inside of his suit.

After that, he zipped it back up, pulled out his other revolver, cocked it and whispered to Ruby, "Okay. Stay quiet and follow me."

Ruby nodded and followed after him.

The two carefully trailed the White Fang members until Will signaled a stop.

He peeked around the corner and saw them open a door leading underground.

Will whispered, "They went through a door leading underground. We need to tell the others about this."

Ruby attempted to call the others with her data scroll, but her signal wasn't powerful enough.

Will couldn't reach them either with his radio.

He decided they needed to go back to the group.

Ruby nodded and followed him back.

As they ran back, a certain area of the street they were standing on started to crack.

Will looked down and realized the street was collapsing!

Thinking quickly, he swung his right leg backwards and kicked Ruby away just as the pavement caved in!

Will lost his balance from the kick and fell into the darkness below.

Ruby screamed, "WILLIAM! NO!" with that, she scooped up Zwei and ran back to tell the others.

* * *

 _With Will..._

Using his aura of wind powers, Will slowed his fall and managed to land safely.

He found himself in a large underground cavern with more abandoned buildings.

Then he heard a loud clang, after which, 2 White Fang guards entered and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Will didn't even bother turning around, he simply raised both his hands and put them on the back of his head.

One of the guards walked up and said, "You're coming with us!" as he reached up to grab Will's hands.

But, Will quickly swung his left arm around and snagged the guards right hand, then followed up with a sharp kick to the groin.

With his attacker subdued, Will delivered a swift karate chop to the neck, knocking the guard out.

Then he turned to the second guard and charged forward.

The guard raised his rifle attempting to fire.

But Will raised his left arm guantlet and fired his taser, the blast of electric shock was enough to force the guard to drop his weapon, leaving him disarmed.

Will leaped forward and used his spinning corkscrew kick to knock the guard off his feet.

Once the guard was on the ground, Will walked over, ziptied the guard's hands, grabbed him by the back of his uniform and yanked him up while growling, "On your feet!"

When the guard was upright, Will pulled out his other revolver, pressed it against the guards neck and threatened, "Take me to your secret base and don't try any tricks! Unless you'd rather die, that is."

What he didn't know was that Ruby heard from above and thought the worst due to noise distortion.

* * *

 _With the others..._

Yang had finished her watch shift and was about to tell Weiss it was her turn when she heard a voice yelling, "HELP! Somebody help! Help! Help!"

Soon, the whole team was wide awake as Ruby burst into the room.

Yang was worried and asked, "Easy there Ruby! What happened?"

Ruby shouted, "It's Will! They got him!"

Weiss gasped, "Who got him?!"

Ruby said, "The White Fang!"

Blake was alarmed, "That White Fang?! Are you sure?!"

Ruby squeaked, "They captured him! Dragged him off!"

Yang asked, "Where did they take him?!"

Ruby said, "To a hidden base underneath this town!"

Oobleck shouted, "Grab your weapons! We have to rescue our courageous comrade!"

The group nodded and headed out.

When they reached the site where Will was last seen, Yang noticed something and shouted, "Look! It's one of Will's revolvers!" as she picked it up and pocketed it.

Then they noticed the large hole which led Professor Oobleck to the conclusion that there was indeed an underground cave network below the city.

* * *

 _With Will..._

After 5 minutes of wandering through corridors with his hostage, Will was getting impatient although you couldn't tell from his blank expression.

He snarled at the guard, "I told you to take me to your base. Not on a tour."

The guard taunted, "I'm not taking another step! You'll just have to kill me!" thinking Will didn't have the guts.

"Okay." said Will in a noncaring voice as he pulled the trigger.

SNAP!

The shot ripped through the guards head, blood exploding outwards, he fell to the ground dead.

Will blew the hot gas away from his gun, put it back in it's holster and said in an emotionless voice, "Always have to do things the hard way."

After that, he activated his mask and used his 3d radar analyzer to produce a digital map of his surroundings, allowing him to see exactly where to go.

He followed the map readout until he came to a large cavern where a train was sitting between 2 rows of rotting buildings.

Will also noticed more guards loading stuff on the train with Torchwick standing by.

Realizing that this might be his only chance, Will moved in to make the arrest.

Hiding behind an old structure, Will set off an explosion in the hopes of getting the guards attention distracted.

It worked.

When the noise was heard, Torchwick ordered the guards to check it out.

As they went to investigate, Will waited in the shadows.

Once the time was right, he grappled the guards 1 by 1 and chocked them until they lost consciousness.

Then he went after Torchwick.

As Torchwick stood there waiting for the guards to return, he heard a clicking sound, then he felt a gun barrel against his neck as a voice said, "Drop it dickhead! It's over!"

Torchwick recognized who it was and said arrogantly, "You won't hurt me."

Will frowned, "Oh yeah? Why not?"

Torchwick smirked, "Because, you're a civilian. There are rules for civilians."

Will grinned, "Yeah? That's what the police keep telling me." and kicked Torchwick in the back.

He jumped backwards, raised his revolver and fired all his remaining shots.

Torchwick twirled his cane at blinding speed, deflecting the shots.

With his weapon empty, Will switched it to dagger mode and ran into battle.

Even though Will's method of battle was to hide in the shadows, move in quickly, strike hard, strike fast, and disappear, he had no problem fighting in the open.

The main reason why he used shadow tactics a lot was to avoid causing too much collateral damage and risking innocent lives.

But when it came to a point where using shadows wasn't possible, Will didn't hesitate.

He jumped forward and tried to stab.

But Torchwick deflected the strike.

He swung his cane to the left and right in hopes of scoring a hit.

Will blocked both blows then swung his leg around and kicked the cane away from him, then he went for a downward chop.

But Torchwick grabbed both ends of his cane and held the 17-year old at bay.

Then a series of explosions went off and more guards started to appear.

Realizing he was outnumbered, Will made a quick decision.

He pressed a small button on the guard of his dagger and activated it's hidden stun system, sending a painful shock of 2400 volts into Torchwick.

The shock was enough to stun the enemy, allowing Will to fire his grappling hook and escape.

He looked where the guards were coming from and saw Team RWBY and the professor appear.

Torchwick ordered his men to start the train and that they were leaving.

As Team RWBY came out into the opening, a huge dark shadow dropped down in front of them.

They quickly noticed it was Will.

The girls ran up to him gasping.

Ruby squealed, "Are you alright?"

Will replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. But we're not done yet. Torchwick has weapons and robots on that train. We have to stop him."

Blake handed Will his other revolver, he thanked her and put both pistols back in their holsters.

Professor Oobleck lifted up the big green and gray mug he had been carrying the whole time and it transformed into a 5-foot long javelin, and he said, "He's right. We must stop that train."

The others nodded and they all moved out.

Once they were on board, 1 guard heard the thumps and tried to tell Torchwick, but Oobleck knock him out with his javelin.

Eventually, their boarding of the train was discovered and Torchwick ordered them to do whateven they needed to resolve the problem.

On the back car, Will used his infared scanner to see what they were dealing with.

After 5 seconds, he said, "There are 10 cars and 1 flatbed car. The first 6 cars contain bombs and the last 5 have guards, weapons, and robots. We need to reach the 7th car in order to be in the safe zone."

Needless to say, the group quickly made their way to the 7th train car as 1 by 1, the cars behind them remotely detached themselves and exploded.

Yang pouted, "This doesn't make sense!"

But there was no time for making assumptions, as the guards were moving towards them and their leader ordered them to attack.

Team RWBY stood ready with their weapons drawn.

Will was ready, both his weapons were in their blade modes, one dagger in the left hand and the right.

He held the one over his head and held the other straight out.

It didn't take too long to put the guards down, allowing the group to continue on.

Then suddenly, there was a roaring sound and the group turned around to see a huge army of grimm monsters running through the tunnel after them.

Oobleck stated that the explosions created openings for the grimm to attack humans.

Realizing they had to hurry, the group moved faster.

The guards dispatched a few of the robots into action.

It was here that Zwei proved to be no ordinary dog.

He jumped up and started spinning in the air like a ball.

Oobleck then revealed that his javelin was also a flamethrower.

He fired a blast of flame while Zwei used his spin attack to propel it to the robots which blasted them to pieces!

With the path finally cleared, Will, Blake, Yang, and Weiss managed to get inside one of the train cars.

Yang said, "I guess this is what we trained for."

Will replied, "Let's go!"

Weiss handed Blake a multi-dust ammo cartridge and said, "Here. This should help you."

Blake took the clip and loaded it into her gun before continuing on.

Then, out of nowhere, Neo appeared grinning like a high-class lady.

Yang narrowed her eyes and said, "You guys keep going. This one is mine."

The others nodded and kept running.

Yang marched over to Neo who just kept smiling.

Yang growled before attacking.

She punched left and right, but Neo evaded them without any trouble.

Then, with a quick acrobatic kick, Yang was knocked to the ground.

She jumped and attacked again but Neo managed to kick her back a second time.

Having had enough, Yang released the hidden blades on her Ember Celica that Will had installed. (Didn't forget that, did you?)

Using both blades along with a evasive maneuvers that Will taught her, Yang managed to land 5 slashes on Neo who screamed in pain.

Once her opponent was stunned, Yang ducked underneath, jumped up and delivered a strong uppercut punch while yelling, "Sho Ryu Ken!"

The blow hit Neo in the face and sent her flying straight into the wall!

But, completely exhausted from the fight, she fainted.

Neo recovered, pulled a hidden sword from her umbrella and was about to stab Yang when a figure appeared in the room pulled out a sword, and gave a slashing attack that forced Neo back while the figure sheathed the sword.

Judging by the clothing, the figure was a woman dressed in red, black, and white clothing with a mask covering her face.

She unsheathed the sword again, it was black with a red blade and resembled a Muramasa.

She held it out as if daring Neo to attack.

But for some reason, Neo was so scared that she disappeared without a word!

The unknown woman looked down at Yang, put her sword away, and opened a portal, prepairing to leave.

Yang regained consciousness just in time to see the woman leave, giving her a very ominous feeling.

* * *

 _With the others..._

Will, Blake, and Weiss kept running until they were stopped by a man wielding a sword that behaved like a chainsaw.

Will shouted, "You guys hold him off! Torchwick is mine!"

The girls nodded as their bold comrade ran past the man and headed for the trains main cab.

The man laughed under his mask, "This must be my lucky day. I get to kill a Schnee and a Fauness as well!"

Blake unsheathed her sword and grunted, "You're in for a big disappointment. Weiss, ready?!"

Weiss, "Ready!"

Needless to say, even though the man was big and fierce, Blake and Weiss easily out manuevered him and knocked him out.

* * *

 _With Will..._

Will finally made it to the main cab of the train and there was Torchwick.

Torchwick turned around and said in his best innocent voice, "You know, we really need to stop fighting. People are starting to talk. You've been chasing me for months now, beating me to a bloody pulp and wrecking my operations up. And for what? What did I ever do to you?"

Will just snapped, "Don't play games with me Roman Torchwick! You know damn well what I want! You are a wanted criminal! And I'm here to arrest you!"

Torchwick snarled and ran at him.

Will held his ground.

Torchwick swung his cane in a wide arc hoping to strike Will in the head.

But Will dodged the attack and slashed Torchwick at the leg causing him to scream in pain.

After that, Will leaped back, powered up his sword and shouted,

"Whirlwind Vortex!" and fired a spiraling blast of wind at Torchwick.

The force sent the wanted criminal flying into the wall, causing him to lose his cane as he fell to the floor.

As Torchwick tried to get up, Will planted his foot on Torchwick's chest and held one of his revolver just inches from the guys head while saying in a threatening tone, "Move again! Move again!"

Torchwick just laughed, "Come on. We're on the same side and you know it. I'm a wanted criminal and you're a vigilante. Despite everything you've done for those people, eventually they will hate you. So why bother?"

Will was unfased and retorted, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Torchwick growled, "If you won't listen to reason, then go on and kill me! Kill me like the Anti-hero you are!"

Will chuckled, "There's a huge bounty on your head Roman. As much as I would like to kill you, you're worth more alive." and knocked him out before cuffing him.

With their enemies down, the team scrambled onto the trains roof only to see they were heading towards a dead end, meaning the train was about to crash!

Weiss quickly covered everyone in a cacoon of ice to shield them as the train slammed into the wall and exploded in a flash of white light!

When the light faded, the group was unharmed and alright.

Will was 12 feet away from them on his stomach as he managed to stand up.

He clocked around and saw that they were in the middle of the town square in Vale!

People all around saw the explosion and came to see what was going on.

Then, all the grimm released by the train appeared!

All the cvilians screamed in panic and ran!

Soon help arrived in the form of Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, as well as Emerald and Mercury who were posing as good guys for Cinder.

But despite everyone's efforts, the grimm just kept coming.

Then, General Ironwoods calvary arrived and soon got the situation under control.

But there were still the giant grimm which proved to be a serious problem, until Team CFVY (Coffee) arrived.

The team consisted of Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and finally their leader, Coco Adel.

Once her team cleared a path, Coco Adel said snidely, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die."

She knocked a few grimm away with her briefcase which soon transformed into a gatling gun which shredded the remaining grimm in only a few seconds, stopping the threat.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and saw an Ursa bearing down on a little girl!

Everyone thought it was too late until an explosion went off.

Foam bubbled out from the Ursa's mouth, it began to twitch, it's body going into spasms, it fell over on it's side dead.

They looked up and saw 2 individuals land near the fallen Ursa.

They both had a helmet, arm guantlets, and a revolver like Will did, but there were some key differences.

The oldest of the 2 was wearing a blue jumpsuit covered in silver armor plates, and was holding an automatic rifle that could transform into a halberd.

The youngest of the 2 was wearing a red jumpsuit with black armor plates, and held a pair of twin machine pistols that transformed into a set of bladed tonfas.

They looked pretty skilled.

Will grinned and said softly, "Perfect timing boys. As usual."

Blake asked, "Do you know those two Will?"

Will smiled, "Yes Blake. They're my brothers."

The 2 people, now known as Will's brothers deactivated their masks revealing 2 boys, one with brown scraggly short hair, and the oldest with short wavy hair.

When they put their weapons away, they heard a voice shouting, "Andrew! Daniel!"

The boys now known as Andrew, the oldest of the 2, and Daniel, the youngest, turned around and saw an all too familiar face who said, "It's me. Your older brother, remember?"

Both boys gasped, ran over to Will and latched onto him, crying with tears of joy.

Andrew sniveled, "Will! We missed you!"

Daniel cried, "Big Brother! We've been so worried about you!"

Will smiled and hugged his 2 brothers while saying, "It's okay you two. I'm alright."

After introducing Team RWBY to them, the 2 boys introduced themselves.

Andrew replied, "I'm Andrew David Landon. 16 years old."

Daniel said, "I'm Daniel Robert Landon. 15 years old."

After that, the celebration began.

Glynda arrived and with a wave of her whip, all the damage was repaired.

Torchwick was taken into custody by Ironwood to await trial.

There was very little damage in the city, but nobody was hurt or killed.

* * *

 _That afternoon..._

After they returned to Beacon, Yang spoke, "Well, we did it."

Weiss said, "If we don't get extra credit for this, I'm going to be very disappointed."

Yang reproached, "Weiss, a 2-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it."

Ruby replied, "And besides, we didn't really solve anything. Plus, so many people were hurt and we don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was."

Weiss sighed, "Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending."

Will spoke for the first time, "I don't think we need to worry about anything right now. We did accomplish a few things. There's very little damage in the city, no one was killed or seriously injured, the White Fang has been crippled, Torchwick is behind bars being interrogated by Ironwood, and once he cracks, we'll know more as to who's behind all this. That's something we can be proud of."

Blake smiled, "I never thought of it like that. You're right Will."

The others agreed.

Yang asked, "So, what should we do now?"

Weiss said, "I'd suggest training for the upcoming tournament. But I think we've got that covered."

Blake asked, "So...?"

"Um, time for bed I should think?" said Ruby helpfully.

Blake, "Definately!"

Weiss, "Oh yes!"

Ruby, "Right on!"

Yang, "I'm gonna sleep for ever!"

Will chuckled, "You guy's do what you want, but I need to fix my weapons." as they all went inside.

Blake whispered something to Yang, causing the blonde to grin in a predatory way.

She passed Blake a 'certain pill' and whispered, "Wait 2 hours for it to take effect and enjoy yourself." as Blake blushed.

* * *

 _With Ozpin..._

Inside his office, Professor Ozpin had just finished a debriefing from the councilors when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened as Will stepped into the room.

Ozpin smiled, "Oh, William. Something you need?"

Will explained, "My weapons took a serious beating during the last battle and need to be fixed. If you don't mind Professor, I need to go to the gun cage in the basement."

Ozpin nodded, "Alright."

The gun cage was a special maintainence room below the academy where students went to repair and clean their weapons.

As a way to prevent student from knowing each others secrets, the gun cage was resricted to only 1 student at a time.

No other student could enter until the person using the gun cage was done.

To let others know the room was in use, a red word spelling 'Occupied' would appear above the door.

When the room was empty, a green word spelling 'Vacant' would appear.

Therefore, Will was the only occupant of the room.

His weapons were in desperate need of repairs.

The baldes were dull and needed to be sharpend.

The gun barrels were full of carbon buildup and needed to be cleaned.

The trigger mechanisms were gummed up and needed to be cleared, polished, and oiled.

Lastly, his helmet needed some new wiring.

A long painstaking process that would take at least 6 hours to complete.

But Will was a meticulous man who takes his time, fixing up the defects 1 by 1.

By the time he was done, his watch read 9:00 in the evening.

He finished up and put everything away just as a knock was heard.

"Who is it?!" called out Will.

The person behind the door said, "It's me Will. It's Blake."

Will replied, "Come in."

Once Blake stepped into the room, Will asked, "What are you doing down here?"

Blake replied, "I was looking for you. Professor Ozpin told me you were in the gun cage, so I came here."

Will understood that, but he was still a little confused, not to mention, the only thing she wore was her black kimono robe and black cotton pajama pants.

Without even sitting up from his chair, he asked, "Blake, it's 9:00 at night. Almost everyone in the academy is asleep."

Blake said, "That's the point. It makes everything else easier."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember that special night we had before the dance? Remember that special promise you made to me that night? Because I think it's time to fufill that promise." said Blake as she started to untie the obi belt on her robe.

Will smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Lemon insert! Don't wanna read, skip!**

Will watched as Blake undid her robe and tossed it to the ground, with her pants following soon after, leaving her in a purple bra with matching panties.

After fluanting her curves a little, Blake unclapsed her bra and threw it aside before pulling down her panties and throwing them aside, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

Will had already removed his t-shirt, revealing his godlike muscular body, to which Blake smiled.

She walked towards him and got down on her as she started to rub him through his pants.

Will groaned as he felt his manhood begin to harden at her touch.

"Let's see what you can do Blake." Will said, making her even more horny as she removed his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers within 6 seconds, exposing his manhood.

Blake took his 8-inch hardened cock by the base and began to lick the sides of it.

Seeing the expression of pleasure on his face made her do something even more bold, as she opened her mouth and took the head of his cock, swirling it with her tongue.

Will bulged up one of his fists as he used his right hand to move Blakes beautiful black hair away from the blowjob she was giving him.

Blake stopped swirling and moved her head up and down 10 times before releasing his cock and going down to his balls.

She slowly engulfed both balls with her mouth and began to use circular motions with her mouth to massage them.

This went on for about 2 minutes before she released them, swirled the tip of his cock, coating it in her saliva before going down and sucking him hard.

"Oh fuck yeah! You're doing great!" grunted Will as he rubbed her head affectionately.

It was at this point that he had had enough, he wanted to be inside of her.

He stood up causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Get on the table Blake." said Will.

Blake widened her eyes as she got up excitedly and laid down on the table, spreading her legs a bit.

Walking towards her sacred spot, Will rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy making it even more wet.

"Feel's better now that were naked, doesn't it?" Will said as he kept rubbing her pussy with his dick.

"Oh Will! It feels amazing!" Blake moaned out.

One thing was for sure, Will was done with foreplay.

Lining his dick up, he slowly but easily slid in.

Blake closed her eyes as the pleasurable feeling filled her senses.

Will didn't have to worry about breaking her hymen, her training had already done that for her.

He waited until she adjusted, grabbed on to her hips and started to pump into her.

With a steady rhythm, Blake began to moan.

"Blake, your pussy is so tight!" Will grunted as he pumped into her fast.

"Oh Will!" Blake moaned out.

Will started to pump faster as he could no longer control himself.

Blake started to moan louder as she gripped the sides of the table.

"Will! Oh God, you're making your kitten's pussy feel so good!" Blake yelled.

Will slowed down his thrusting as he began to rub her clit with one hand as he kept thrusting into her.

"How does this make you feel Blake?" he said in a lusty voice.

Blake grabbed the arm that was rubbing her clit and brought him forward, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Still keeping the pace of his thrusting, Will began squeezing and massaging one of her tits as they were kissing.

This only made Blake feel even better as she moaned into his mouth.

Unlatching from her mouth, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, aggressively biting and sucking it.

Blake was in a world of pleasure.

The stuff Will was doing to her was something she had never felt before, in fact, this went beyond what happened before.

After a few minutes of giving her the hammer, Will pulled out, much to her displeasure.

"Bend over the table Blake." said Will.

Blake, who was still horny, complied as she got off the table and bent over, showing her nice bubbly ass to Will.

Will came up behind her and slapped it with his hand, earning a yelp from her.

"Look at this ass!" said Will as he slapped it again.

"Oh Will. Please hurry up and put it in. I'm so close to cumming!" moaned Blake as she began shaking her ass to entice him.

It worked as Will lined up his dick and thrusted into her again starting out strong.

He took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder as he laid her on her side.

Blake could feel it, she couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't control the volume of her voice, and she couldn't control how wet she was still getting.

She started to meet him thrust for thrust, "Deeper! Harder!"

Will was reaching his limit and asked, "Are you protected Blake? I'm getting close!"

Blake moaned, "I am!"

Will grunted, "Blake, I'm going to cum right in your pussy!"

Blake panted, "Explode inside me Will! I wanna feel it!"

Will couldn't hold back anymore and blew his load deep inside of her, that feeling triggered her release as well as her cum gushed out and coated his shaft and balls.

"BLAKE!"

"WILL!"

As they came down from their orgasms, they both panted and shared a deep passionate kiss, both satisfied and at their respective limits.

 **...end of lemon.**

After catching their breath and cleaning up, they retired to bed, exhausted, tired, and happy with how things turned out.

They both were looking forward to the next day.

* * *

End of chapter!

Expect more interactions next chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

To see what Daniel's weapon looks like, go to deviantart and look up Quickstrike 10mm by XeketDarkhand.

To see what Andrew's weapon looks like, go to my profile.


	10. Notice

IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

Hello my readers. This is Destroyer9.

To everyone who has been following this story, I appreciate your support.

I am not abandoning this story, I intend to finish it.

But that's not what I'm here to talk about.

I'm here to bring to your attention a stunning revelation that caused me to make a drastic change for the story.

Just to clarify, when I first started writing this, I hadn't yet fully watched the entire RWBY series.

But now that I've actually taken the time to do so, I began seeing things differently.

An event that transpired at the end of volume 3 caused me to rethink my original idea.

What I'm talking about was Blakes betrayal when Yang was fighting Adam.

When I saw that, the logical mature side of my brain kicked in and decided that Blake was no longer worthy of being in the harem.

Let's get real people.

Betraying someone who trusted you like that in such a way, especially in a tough situation, that is something I myself cannot abide.

If someone you loved and trusted betrayed you like that, you wouldn't want to see them either, would you?

Therefore, at a later date in the story, I am removing Blake and replacing her with Velvet Scarletina, the female faunus with rabbit ears.

I logically deduced that she would be perfect becuase she and my character share a few common traits.

Both were discriminated as children for something that was out of their hands, and both want to make a big difference with their lives, which I felt will create a deep mutual bond for them.

But at the same time, as a guy who really appreciates his fans, I'm really torn at this point, I really don't know what to do.

So, I decided on 4 things...

1: I'm sticking to the plan of adding Velvet to the harem.

2: Instead of taking Blake completely out of the harem, I'm going to temporarily remove her after the battle of Beacon, then wait until the end of volume 4 to decide what to do with her.

3: If Blake redeems herself and lives at the end of vol 4, I'll put her back in.

4: If she doesn't redeem herself or ends up dead, I'll set up a poll and let you the readers decide what to do.

Your votes in the poll will determine Blake's fate at the end of my story.

You can abandon my story or you can stick with it. I don't care what you decide.

I admit that making this change was very hard and required a lot of time and thinking to make a decision.

But, at least I had the guts to openly admit it to my readers.

If you decide to stay, thank you.

If you decide to leave, I wish you the best of luck.

I'm sorry you guy's, but it has to be done.

There comes a time for every Fanfiction writer to make a critical decision.

For me, now is that time.

From the bottom of my heart, I am deeply sorry to all of you. T_T

Tears fall from my eyes as I write this, knowing I brought you so much great expectations only to face a total change of storytelling.

Please accept my apologies my friends. T_T

Destroyer9. Author of RWBY: The Dragon knight of Beacon.


	11. Chapter 11

RWBY: The Dark Knight of Beacon.

Chapter 11: Start of the tournament, an unexpected encounter, 1 vs 4.

To this Cy person, I've decided to not get rid of Blake. She will be temporarily removed after vol 3, then reinstated at the end of vol 4, if she survives, which I hope she does. If she doesn't survive, I'll just have to change that.

Let's go!

* * *

2 weeks after Torchwick's capture, Ruby was praying at her mothers grave before her father came to pick her up.

1 week later, the Vytal festival began.

The tournament was being held in a floating colosseum above the academy.

The grounds below were decorated like a fairground, which it technically was.

During the 1st round of the prelimanries, Team RWBY emerged victorious against a team from Atlas and passed on to the semi-finals.

Will wasn't around to watch them fight because he told them that he had a surprise for them which he was bringing to the grounds.

As Team RWBY walked through the fairgrounds, everything seemed pleasant and calm.

Suddenly, they heard a loud metallic clanking sound, it was coming closer and closer.

They all turned to see a large old-fashioned battle tank approaching with the numbers 5-5-4 on the main gun turret.

 _( Look up the M808B tank from Halo to see what the tank looks like.)_

The crowd was about to panic when the tank stopped within 5 meters of Team RWBY.

A hatch opened below the top turret and the person who emerged was none other than...

"Will?!" gasped Yang.

"Yo!" replied Will as he finished climbing out of the tanks cockpit and moved to sit on top of the main turret.

He gestured for them to come up which they did.

Weiss said, "What are you playing at?! Do you know how much trouble you can get into for stealing military hardware?!"

Will chuckled, "On the contrary Weiss. I didn't steal it. I 'OWN' it!"

Ruby was stunned!

Blake was shocked!

Weiss looked like she was gonna faint!

Yang was most surprised!

Finally, Yang found her voice, "You own this tank?!"

Will replied, "Yup. It belongs to me and my family."

Ruby was a little jittery as she asked, "Where did you get this?!"

Yang also wanted to know that, "How is this possible Will?! I mean, we could never get a tank. How did you get a tank?!"

Will explained, "Well, to tell you the truth, this is the very same tank that my grandmother actually drove in the Vale Military. When she was 18 years old, she joined the Vale Military, and she became a tank driver. And years and years later, decades later, now she's retired, I asked what happened to her tank and she told me that they put it in a warehouse with a bunch of old relics. After that, I said to myself, 'Well, now they don't need it anymore. It's an old-fashioned tank that Vacuo gave to Vale when the two of them became neutral countries after the war 80 years ago. And uh, so my grandmother drove this tank and they had about 500 of these tanks, but then it became obsolete. So I asked General Ironwood if we could have it back. If we can have my grandmothers tank that she drove exactly with this number. And in order to do that, I had to get permission from Ironwood, from the defense department, from the police, and from the royal family and all. Which was easy to get for me, because my grandmother was greatly respected for her 10 year service in the military, and was recognized as a hero in the defense departments hall of fame. Also, the police held a great deal of trust and respect for me because I helped them capture wanted criminals who were out of their reach, plus, I stopped an assassination attempt on the royal family of Vale, so they owed me a debt for that. The royal family gave me permission, and General Ironwood sent me the tank. I had to pay $20,000, which wasn't hard because most of the criminals I captured had decent prices on their heads."

Yang shouted in excitement, "Only you could get a tank!"

After a hearty meal together, they heard a loud male voice call out, "William!"

They all turned, only to see a face that caused Will to narrow his eyes.

The person facing them was none other than, Carl Roland Wilson, Will's backstabbing deadbeat father who abandoned him when he was 5 years old.

"Hey son! Long time no see! Come here and give your daddy a hug." said Carl with a smile on his face.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang noticed that the veins in Will's neck started to ripple and bulge, evidence that Will was very angry.

Yang had a bad feeling about what was gonna happen.

In a flash, Will lunged at his father and knocked him to the ground with a snarl of anger on his face as he proceeded to punch him in the face while shouting, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?! YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?! YOU LIKE IT YOU BASTARD?!" as with each word, he delivered a punch.

This act of physical violence caught everyones attention.

Will stopped his punching and stood up while his father groaned in pain, his face was bruised, he had one black eye, and his nose was bleeding.

Will yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the stomach really hard, "That was for my mother!"

Kicked him in the groan, "My uncle!"

Elbowed him in the thigh, "My brothers!"

"And this is for me!" as he stomped on his fathers stomach hard with his boot.

After that, he stopped.

As Carl managed to stand up, he muttered, "W-well, maybe I deserved that."

Will snarled, "Fuck yeah you did! You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled!"

Carl protested, "Son, please. Will you just hear me out for a minute?"

Will glared, "First off: Don't call me your son. You lost that right 13 years ago when you decided to just run off and abandon us for your own personal wants and needs. Secondly: Why should I even remotely consider listening to you?! Everything you ever told me was a lie."

Carl pleaded, "I know I wasn't the best father Will. But I've changed my life around. I spent 7 years in jail for what I've done. All those years gave me time to reflect on my life. And I eventually realized that I had no one to blame but myself. I soon learned that I had to attone for my wrongs against you because it was the right thing to do. I came here because I knew you'd be competing in the tournament. So, I decided to come and apologize for my mistakes. I just wanted a chance to make it up to you son. I'll do whatever it takes to do that. Just please give me a chance. I'll do anything."

Will was conflicted at this point.

On one hand, he desperately wanted to believe his father was a changed man.

But on the other hand, he remembered all the torment and turmoil his father put them through.

He clearly remembered times as a child where his dad abused his mother right in front of him.

Even though Will and his brothers were never abused, their mother was.

Plus, his father just left and abandoned them when Will was only 5 years old.

As much as it irked him, Will made a decision.

He took a deep breath and said, "You can't make it up to me. It's too late for that. I'm almost 18 years old which means that in the eyes of the law, I'm an adult capable of making my own decisions. You can't just abandon me for 12 years and then just waltz back into my life expecting me to just welcome you with open arms like a delusional fool. I have lived without your love for 12 years, so what the fuck makes you think I would want it now? We will never be a family. That much I can guarantee you Carl. You are without a doubt the most useless, reprehensible excuse for a father I've ever known."

Carl dropped to his knees and started crying in despair, his hopes of reconciliation with his son destroyed.

Will continued, "But, despite all of that, I can honestly say that I don't hate you. It's pointless for me to hold a grudge against you for the rest of my life. So, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. If you manage to prove that you're a changed man, I'm sure we'll form some kind of bond later on. Heck, we might even become friends at some point. But don't think that means that your past transgressions against me are forgiven, This is just a chance for you to prove that you really want redemption. Now, if you'll excuse me, I can't stomach the sight of you any longer."

After that, he turned away and headed off to meet up with the rest of his family.

Ruby replied, "Did you really have to go and hit him like that?"

Will replied, "Well, considering he abandoned me when I was a boy, ran off and fooled around on us, yes."

When they met up with the others, Will's family introduced themselves.

His mother was 5ft 9, 173 pds, long brown hair, hazel green eyes, and a rather charming woman.

His aunt was 5ft 7, 180 pds, reddish short hair, blue eyes, and was a little shy and bashful.

His uncle was 5ft 9, 194 pds, nicely combed black hair, and a real jokester.

As they walked along enjoying the festivities, Will noticed a familiar looking figure and moved away from the group.

When asked where he was going, Will replied, "Just gonna check something out. I'll be back shortly."

Confident that he knew what he was doing, the others didn't question it.

Now, there were very few things in life that Will kept secret from his friends and family, especially Yang and Blake.

Both girls had complete faith in Will and no reason to doubt him.

Little did they know that there was one secret that Will was keeping from them, and while it wasn't dangerous, it would definitely be shocking!

What was the secret he was keeping from them?

A new woman had secretly joined his flock not too long ago.

The woman in question was none other than... Velvet Scarlatina! A senior at Beacon and a member of Team CFVY. (Coffee.)

This was all because of an incident that took place 2 months before the tournament.

Velvet had wanted to speak with Blake about preparations for the festival.

When she reached Team RWBY'S dormroom, Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Yang told her that Blake was visiting Will in his dorm and gave Velvet directions, not knowing what they were doing at the moment.

As she reached the door, Velvet heard a series of strange sounds coming from inside the dorm.

So naturally, Velvet, being the curious bunny that she was, decided to investigate.

She noticed the door was unlocked and cracked it open... only to freeze in shock!

Velvet saw with her own eyes, Will and Blake were both on the floor going at it with such a passion that it made Velvet go red in the face for a whole week!

She quietly closed the door, then bolted down the hallway as fast as she could, she was so shocked.

It wasn't until the very next day that Will discovered what had happened.

Needless to say, Will and Blake were shocked to learn that Velvet had walked in on them having sex.

At first, Blake wanted to rearrange Velvet's face, but that quickly changed when Will openly admitted that he was at fault.

He was so caught up in the moment with Blake that he totally forgot to lock the door and put the 'Do not disturb.' sign up.

Will quickly realized that Velvet deserved an apology, so he spent the whole week figuring out the best way to do that.

When Saturday came around, he put his plan into action.

He found Velvet at the river near Beacon.

When she saw him, she trembled with fear because of her shy nature, thinking he was gonna yell at her.

But surprisingly, he didn't.

He walked over and sat down next to her on a big boulder.

He then replied calmly, "Velvet, we need to talk. I don't want you to speak until I'm done, okay?"

Velvet nodded.

Will continued, "Alright. First of all, I know about what happened last week. But, I'm not mad at you in any way, shape, or form. What happened that day was my fault."

Velvet was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Will continued, "I was so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot to lock the door and put the 'Do not disturb.' sign up."

Velvet nodded with understanding.

Will continued, "When I learned what happened, I knew that I had to apologize to you. Therefore, as a token of my apology, I've got some money and I came to ask you if you'd like to go out to lunch with me? It'll be my treat."

Will wasn't planning anything underhanded at all.

Velvet, suspecting nothing, smiled brightly and replied, "Gee. I'd love to!"

Will took her hand and happily lead her to his favorite cafe.

Velvet was wearing her traditional red, yellow and black clothing.

Will passed on his jumpsuit, deciding to wear his black boots, beige cargo pants, a black t-shirt on the inside, as well as a light blue denim jacket on the outside.

One of his Vulcan revolver/knives was in a holster underneath the jacket, dangling from his left shoulder.

Lastly, he was carrying a small box that was 18 inches long, 7 inches wide, and 3 inches tall.

Velvet wondered what it was, but didn't take much notice.

As the 2 talked and ate, Velvet was actually enjoying herself.

When the issue of her shy nature came around, Will was very careful on how he approached it.

Velvet, at one point, said, "I'm just really scared. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a good huntress."

Will smiled, "But you've got it Velvet. You do, believe me. I've seen them come and go. The day I laid eyes on you, I said to myself, 'She's gonna be a good one.' Can't be good unless you love it. However, let me give you some good advice concerning your doubts about yourself. Are you listening?"

Velvet gulped and said fearfully, "I'm listening."

Will leaned across the table a little and said gently, "Velvet, don't ever let someone tell you that you can't do something. Not even me. If people can't do something by themselves, they wanna tell you that can't do it. If you've got a dream and a goal, then you gotta protect it. A lot of people say that life is tough, but that doesn't mean you let yourself get walked on. Exercise your body and challenge your mind to be the best you can be. Know what you want and go for it. Plan to be your personal best. If you want something, you go and get it. Period. I mean, look at me. I decided I wanted something, and I went for it. I didn't stop until I got it. Neither should you."

Velvet was speechless!

Nobody had ever encouraged her like that before.

Will continued, "By the way, your team leader Coco Adel, she told me all about your weapon and your semblance, which I have to say is very impressive. She also mentioned that the only downside is that you can't use your weapon for very long because it requires certain other abilities that you don't possess, unfortunately."

Velvet lowered her head and nodded, "No argument there."

Will blinked and said, "Which reminds me. I have something here for you."

He reached down and picked up the box he was carrying and opened it.

Velvet gasped at what she saw!

Inside the open box was an exact copy of Will's Vulcan revolver in a holster.

Will stated, "Neat, huh? It's the same as mine. I asked my grandmother to send me a few spares in case I lost the one I have. So, she sent me 10 of them. I'm giving you one."

After that, he explained all the functions of weapon, it's dagger form, the built-in stun system, the handguard for finger protection, the 60-round carrying cylinder, and the 3-round burst with each pull of the trigger.

Velvet was impressed, but she quickly became a little worried before asking, "I don't have the same semblance as you Will, so how could I use this weapon?"

Realizing where she was coming from, Will replied with a chuckle, "It's not like that at all Velvet."

Velvet frowned, "What do you mean?"

Will replied, "None of my weapons are designed to work in conjunction with my semblance. It doesn't work that way. My semblance gives me the power to control the wind. But I only use my semblance for evasive maneuvers and defense, never for attack. That's what my weapons are for. When I built my weapons, I designed them to do only one thing, and that's to kill my enemies. You don't need a semblance of any kind to use this weapon."

Then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a cord and said, "All you need to do is hook this charger to an outlet, plug it into the cylinder, and let it charge for at least 3 hours. After that, you can use it to your heart's content. Simple and easy. Go on Velvet. Take it. It's a gift. Besides, it's always good to have a backup."

Velvet reached across the table, gently took the gun and the charger from Will and cried with tears of joy because she now had a weapon that she could use without the need for a semblance.

When their little outing came to an end and they got back to Beacon,

Will, being the gentleman that he was, gave Velvet a little kiss on the back of her hand before returning to his room.

That little act of affection got Velvet a little flustered of course.

But afterwards, as the days went by, she couldn't get Will out of her head.

Their time at the cafe revealed to Velvet that she had a few things in common with him.

Both were discriminated as children for stuff that was out of their control, and both strived to make a difference with their lives.

This caused a deep mutual bond to develope between them.

At first, it was at friendship level, but Velvet quickly found herself falling head-over-heels in love with him.

Not to mention, he spent a great deal of time teaching her about the many strategies and tactics he knew and helping her to break out of her shell.

Plus, he trained her in the use of a handgun and how to fight up close with a knife, which she picked up on rather quickly.

Eventually, she could no longer deny that she loved him.

1 month before the festival, Velvet decided to confess her feelings.

She found him at the Beacon Academy gym training and exercising.

Team RWBY was out at the mall doing girl stuff.

Will was only wearing his knee-length cargo pants as he kept throwing kicks and punches at the punching bag.

His chest, shoulders, and arms were exposed, causing Velvet's heart to race and a blush to form on her face.

Finally, she said out loud, "Um, Will?"

Will turned to the source of that voice and said with a smile, "Huh? Oh, Velvet. Is there something you need?"

Velvet said timidly, "Am I interrupting?"

Will shook his head, "No. I was about to take a break anyway. Come on in."

Velvet stepped into the room and walked towards him.

She got within 6 feet of him as he sat down on a bench.

Velvet nervously spoke, "Um, Will. There's something I need to tell you. It's very important."

Will replied, "I'm all ears."

Velvet tried to say it, but found it hard to get the right words.

Taking in all the hints, Will quickly realized where she was coming from and decided to take the bull by the horns.

He stood up, cupped Velvet by the chin, made her look into his eyes and said, "I already know what you're trying to say, Velvet. Just go ahead and say it."

Finally, Velvet said out loud, "I love you, Will."

Will said gently, "I know."

Velvet began to tear up as she said, "I've only known you for a few months, but I felt myself drawn to you in that time. Everything about you, your cunning, bravery, devotion, it just screams dedicated leader. I always admired traits like that. I began to wonder what it would be like to embrace you, to be held by you, to be at your side. You brought out this feeling that completely changed me. No one has ever made me feel this way before."

Will smiled, "I'll tell you what. Since we're both feeling the same way, why don't we try and take things slow and see where they go?"

Velvet gasped in surprise, "Y-you m-mean you want to try us?!"

Will nodded, "If that's what you want, I'm not opposed to it."

Velvet got a little worried, "What if-?!"

She never got to finish as Will gently kissed her square on the lips.

Despite the initial shock, Velvet's eyes grew heavy as she deepened the kiss, accepting it.

When they separated for air, Will expalined the whole multiple girlfriend situation he was in and that if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, she would have to share him with Yang and Blake.

Thankfully, she had no complaints and said, "As long as you love me as equally as them, I see no reason to complain."

Will replied, "There's enough room in my heart for you too, Velvet. I will cherish you as much as I do the others."

Velvet cried with tears of joy and said, "I would love to try this Will."

Will kissed her again and said, "I'll let them know after the festival. But for now, this stays our little secret."

Velvet agreed.

And that was why he was presently making out with Velvet at the festival away from prying eyes.

* * *

 _At the stadium..._

Soon, it was announced that Beacon would be facing a four-girl team from Vacuo called Team SHVR. (Shiver.)

S-Sally Mcknight.

H-Helen Mosby.

V-Veronica Lauren.

R-Rita Lewinsky.

The doors opened and the 4 girls walked into the arena.

Sally was 5ft 4, 110 pds, had long red hair, brown eyes, wore a black jogging suit with a white t-shirt underneath, black ninja tabi's, and carried a green crossbow that could transform into a double-edged broadsword with a hand guard.

Helen was the same height as Sally, 108 pds, long blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in silver pants and shirt with a matching cape, metallic silver boots, and carried a giant claymore on her back that could fire explosive blasts with every swing.

Veronica was 5ft 6, 112 pds, long silver hair, green eyes, dressed in an orange chinese-style dress, white boots, and wielded a mini bazooka that transformed into a duel-bladed lancer.

And lastly, Rita was 5ft 3, 118 pds, short black hair, amber eyes, wore a pair of long black skin tight pants for girls, a red turtleneck sweater, gray boots, and wielded a set of combat knives that had a built-in revolver mechanism.

The 4 girls stepped into the arena, anxious to begin.

Rita was the first to speak, "I wonder who our opponents are?"

Oobleck announced, "And now, Team SHVR will face Team DRAGO!"

The doors opened on the opposite end of the arena, and in walked Will, wearing his signature battlesuit and equipment, except his mask was off for now.

Helen felt a little intimidated, as well as Sally and Veronica.

Rita, who was the cocky one, scoffed, "One person against the 4 of us?! This will be even easier then I thought!"

The others shook their heads.

Will replied in a montone voice, "With an attitude like that, you might be the weakest in your group."

Rita glared, "What'd you say buster?!"

Sally shouted, "Enough Rita! You're making us look bad!"

Rita seethed, but backed down.

Sally, being the leader and most level-headed of the group, approached Will and said, "I apologize for my teammates behavior. She has a bad habit of letting her ego get in the way."

Will said, "So I see."

Sally replied, "Before we begin, I think an introduction is in order. My name is Sally Mcknight. 17 years old, and leader of Team SHVR from Vacuo. These are my teammates and friends. Helen, Veronica, and Rita." as she held out her hand.

Will shook her hand and answered, "Nice to meet you and your friends, Sally. My name is William Joseph Landon."

Sally's eyes widened as she said, "William Joseph Landon?! The guy who thwarted an assassination attempt on Vale's royal family?!"

Will nodded, "The very same."

Helen and Veronica were surprised, Rita was a little scared, she heard and read what Will had accomplished and it scared her a little.

Will said, "I've heard Team SHVR is one of the best all-female teams Vacuo has produced in the last 20 years."

Sally nodded, "That's true. But, just because we're girls, don't think that means that we're gonna go easy on you, or that we expect you to go easy on us. We're not gonna hold back in this fight."

Will shrugged, "Alright. Then neither will I."

When the arena was done changing, Team SHVR's side was a jungle field,

Will's side was a city field, much to his liking.

Will activated his battle mask which scared quite a few people as it formed over his head and the eyeports glowed.

He jumped back, took his stance and said, "Alright ladies! Come at me!"

However, right after he said that, the only one who stepped forward to face him was Helen.

Will was puzzled and yelled, "I said come at me!"

Helen replied in a very angelic voice, "We are. I will be your first opponent."

Will was confused, he expected all 4 of them to attack all at once, but only 1 of them came foward.

He looked in Sally's direction and inquired, "What's the deal Sally? You always stay on the sidelines and watch your friend get beaten down?"

Sally shook her head, "No. We follow a code. We only fight one-on-one with somebody, instead of ganging up like a bunch of low-life gangsters. We never gang up unless we're facing a grimm, which we're not, so there's no reason to. Helen has chosen to be your first opponent."

Will was a little surprised, but got over it very quickly before saying, "Very well, if that's the way you want it."

Helen unsheathed her giant claymore and took her stance.

Will pulled out both of his revolvers, twirled them a little bit before throwing them into the air.

When the pistols came down, they were switched to dagger mode.

He picked both of them up and took his battle stance, the dagger in his right hand held in a forward grip for attack, the one in his left hand held in a reverse grip for defense.

Oobleck announced, "Begin!"

And with that, the 2 combatants charged at each other.

As their blades collided, Helen couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the glowing eyeports on Will's battle helmet.

After a 10 minutes of clashing blades, Helen swung her claymore in a wide arc hoping for an easy win.

But Will simply jumped up, ran across the blade itself, kicked Helen in the face, then backflipped away to get some space between them.

Before Helen could regain her bearings, Will threw a flashbang grenade which exploded, leaving Helen completely disoriented.

Taking advantage of that, Will used his glide-kick to knock her out.

Medics took her away to the nurse.

Will sheathed his weapons before going back to Team SHVR and said, "Your friend fought well, but she needs more training to defeat me."

Sally nodded, "Helen always prefered to run in sword swinging instead of thinking things through. I had a feeling she'd fail."

Will said, "Which of you wishes to fight me next?"

Veronica stepped forward and announced, "I am your opponent."

Before Will could even respond, Veronica raised her bazooka and fired.

Will had no time to react as the projectile hit the ground near him and exploded, which sent him spiraling through the air and hitting the ground!

He recovered and hissed, "Now you've made me mad!"

Will grabbed one of his revolvers, switched it to knife mode and ran into battle.

Veronica opened up her lancer and charged at him.

Will leaped through the air with a frontwards flip and went for a downwards strike.

But Veronica dodged it and swung her lancer to the left, striking Will in the chest which set off an explosion of sparks.

Will felt the blow, but didn't take much notice. He was used to being struck.

He staggered a little, but regained his footing.

He threw a flashbang grenade, then disappeared into the city setting behind him to plot his next move.

* * *

 _In the stands..._

To make things more dramatic, Oobleck activated a simulation dome that covered the whole stadium and simulated a dark cloudy night.

Plus, he switched both sides of the arena to city, thinking it would add to the excitement.

There were screens on 4 sides of the stadium, so the audience could see what was happening, and to them, it was like a real horror show.

* * *

 _Back in the arena..._

Under his helmet, Will smiled and decided to be who he was. Stealthy, elusive, phantom-like, dark, and scary to his enemies.

He was so going to enjoy scaring them as he took them down.

As Veronica moved through the buildings, a creepy chill began to crawl up her spine.

Thinking she might need help, Sally and Rita decided that working together might be better.

Seeing the 3 of them team up, Will realized he had to pick them off 1 by 1.

Rita shouted, "Stop hiding you coward! Come down here and face us like a man!"

Because of the darkness, they couldn't see, but they could hear.

From his hiding place atop one of the buildings, Will said in a metallic, intimidating voice, "You're in my territory now, woman! Let's see if you're strong enough to face the perils of darkness!"

His voice echoed all around, making it impossible to follow.

Sally said, "Let's stick together. It's the only way we're gonna get through this."

Will's voice resounded again, "We'll see about that. HE HE!"

Team SHVR tried hard not to show any fear or hesitation, but the ominous darkness and lack of light was getting to them.

As they made their way around a corner, a hand reached out and grabbed Veronica around her mouth before dragging her quickly and silently into the shadows.

By the time Sally and Rita turned around, it was too late. Veronica was gone.

Rita shouted, "WILL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Behind you." said a voice.

They quickly turned around...

SNAP! HISS!

"AHHH!" screamed Rita as a blast of electricity hit her and shocked her very painfully, causing her to fall to the ground in agony.

But there was no sign of Will.

Sally ran to help.

She shouted, "Where's Veronica?"

Will's voice sounded off again, "Oh. She can't help you, I'm afraid."

Rita yelled, "What did you do with her?!"

Will laughed in the shadows, "Your little friend was so easy to capture. I stuck my fucking pistol underneath her jaw, cocked it, and said, "Get naked bitch!" She wouldn't comply, so I knocked her out."

Of course, this wasn't true.

But William enjoyed messing with his opponents psyche in battle.

Veronica was tied up and gagged, making her useless for the team now.

* * *

 _In the stands..._

Yang was purring at Will's display of intimidation and trickery, it was scary, dark, and fearful, and she was enjoying it!

Blake was giggling like a crazy schoolgirl at Will's antics.

Ruby was enjoying the suspensefulness of the fight, it was like a superhero show for her.

Weiss however, was a different story, she had a feeling of dread and terror crawling up her spine. She was finally beginning to understand why Will had a reputation for being a criminal's worst nightmare.

Will's family were laughing their asses off at the stunt he was pulling.

Velvet was fighting a loosing battle against the arousal erupting from between her legs.

She was used to the kind caring William, but this bad boy persona of his in battle was making her feel hot for some reason.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and went to the bathroom to 'relieve' herself.

Of course, she wasn't yet ready to do it with him, but she knew he would wait until then.

* * *

 _Back in the arena..._

Sally shouted, "You'll pay for this! Do you hear me?! You'll pay dearly!"

Will's voice sesounded again, "I don't think so. This ends now!"

Before Sally could even react, a cable wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away from Rita.

Then she felt a sharp blow to her neck and fell to the ground.

With the leader out of the way, Will sprang into action.

Just as Rita stood up, Will lunged at her, opened his glider, and punched her right in the forehead, knocking her out.

Will whispered, "3 down. Now for the leader."

Sally groaned, "What's going on?! I can't move!"

Will chuckled, "I've disabled the neurotransmitters in your neck, leaving you temporarily paralyzed."

Sally was trembling in fear as Will pulled her up close to his metal covered head, the blue eye ports turned red, like they were the eyes of evil itself.

She asked fearfully, "W-what a-are y-you?"

Will growled, "Many people call me the Phantom. But I despise that title."

With the click of a button, 2 bat-like metallic ears erupted from the sides of his helmet, giving him a more ghastly evil appearance.

Just another little trick he used to intimidate criminals.

Sally was undeniably terrified at this point.

Will continued, "To my enemies, I am known as... THE DARK KNIGHT!"

Then he punched Sally in the armpit, renduring her unconscious.

Will was then announced the winner as the simulation vanished, the members of Team SHVR were taken away to nurse's office.

The crowd cheered at the display, especially Yang and Blake who decided to see Will properly 'rewarded' for his fight.

Will exited the arena, heading to meet up with his girls and family.

* * *

 _In the girls bathroom..._

Velvet walked into the girls bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Thankfully, it was empty.

The bathroom was divided into 3 seperate rooms.

The area where she was currently was where the sinks and toilets were located.

Straight ahead of her, through an open doorway was the section where all the lockers and towels were.

On the far right of the toilet section, through another open doorway was where all the showers were located.

Velvat went to the locker section first, she quickly stripped off all her clothes, revealing her toned athletic body, long slender legs, well-rounded hips, peaches and cream skin complexion, large perky CC-cup breasts, and a nice round bubble butt.

With the heat in her loins raging, she quickly put her stuff in one of the lockers, grabbed a towel, raced around to the showers, put the towel on the nearby hook on the outside, stepped inside the shower and pulled the large beige sliding plastic door shut before locking it.

With the door closed, the showers inside was dimly lit, but just enough to see what you were doing.

Her lustful arousal consuming her, Velvet couldn't wait anymore.

She turned on the shower, allowing the hot water to soak her body as she sat down on the bench in the shower.

As the water continued to soak her, Velvet gently lifted her hands and started rubbing her breasts while imagining them as Will's hands rubbing her boobs.

At the thought of Will touching her, she felt her arousal increase.

Velvet kept her left hand on her breasts and lowered her right hand between her legs before fingering her beautiful pink soaking wet pussy.

"OH! MMM!" moaned Velvet as the pleasurable sensation coursed through her as she continued to gently massage her cunt.

Velvet kept up her minsrations for 5 minutes, but it still wasn't enough to make her cum.

Then she noticed a pipe sticking out from the shower floor at an angle that was aiming right at her folds.

She recognized it as a special water stream pipe that was used to wash out a persons rectum without them having to do it.

She also noticed the switch for it on the wall to her right.

Velvet pushed her lower half forward a little so that her pussy was aligned with the pipe.

She hit the switch with her right hand before reaching up to grab a metal bar bolted into the wall above her head to brace herself as a long sputtering stream of water shot out and hit her right in her pussy.

"AHHH! OH GOD! OH FUCK YES!" Velvet screamed in ecstasy as the stream of water vibrated her pussy.

Velvet bucked her hips and girated her butt as the water stimulated and increased her pleasure.

This continued for 10 minutes before she felt her release approaching.

Velvet raised her legs so the stream of water was hitting her asshole, she also lowered her right hand to massage her pussy, and used her left hand to rub her breasts and nipples which were erect and begging to be pinched.

Feeling her moment coming, Velvet quickly grabbed a washcloth and stuffed it in her mouth to muffle her moans.

For the next 6 minutes, she kept fingering her pussy, massaging her breasts, and letting the stream of water massage her butthole.

Eventually, the 3 sensations became too much. Velvet failed to notice that the washcloth fell out of her mouth, but she didn't care anymore.

"OH! I'M SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! OH I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! OH GOD! I"M GONNA- AHHHH!" screamed Velvet as a stream of cum gushed out from her pussy and splashed onto the shower floor.

Thankfully, the bathroom was still empty.

Velvet's orgasm continued for 15 seconds before it subsided.

Still shaking from the orgasm, she stood up on wobbly legs, folded up the shower bench, turned off the smaller faucet, leaned back against the

wall and slowly slid down it to the floor, all the while fondling her breasts as she basked in the afterglow.

Velvet closed her eyes, moaning quietly as the warm water washed the cum away from the entrance of her pussy.

She rested for at least 10 minutes under the streams of water.

Her last thought before cleaning up and getting dressed was, _"Oh Will. I wish you were here right now."_

* * *

 _In the hallway..._

Blake and Yang were searching for Will, intending to give him a proper

reward for his display in the fight.

As they walked on, they heard what sounded like grunting and moaning.

They peeked around the corner and saw Will making out with... Velvet Scarlatina!

Both girls gasped at what they were seeing.

Finally, Yang spoke up, "WILL!"

Will and Velvet stopped kissing in surprise and turned towards the voice.

He saw Blake and Yang looking at them with very suspicious faces.

Blake inquired, "What's going on here? Mind explaining what you're doing Will?"

Velvet was blushing in fear at what would happen next.

But Will stayed cool, he pulled Velvet close to him, smiled and announced, "Blake, Yang, I'd like you to meet your new harem sister, Velvet."

Velvet said shyly, "Nice to meet you."

Yang was stunned!

Blake was shocked!

After Will explained the situation, Blake and Yang soon realized that Velvet's feeling for Will were very genuine and could only accept her.

Yang snickered, "I can imagine the fun that we'll have together."

Blake sneered, "So, one of my brethren has joined the flock, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this."

The group left to prepare for the finals the next day.

At the same time, all 3 girls were clinging to Will, especially Velvet who was happy at being accepted into the flock, as well as finally having a man to love her for who she was.

* * *

End of chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Expect more action in future chapters.

Until next time!


End file.
